Rua's Thoughts
by Luna Moon Godess
Summary: Rua thinks about everything that's happening to them. Goodwin's evil schemes. Accepting not being a Signer. Protecting Ruka. Fighting the Dark Signers. Waking the Crimson Dragon. All in Rua's POV. Chapter 14 features Episode 55 Has Off Screen scenes add
1. Episode 42 Not a Signer

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not owned by me. If I did I would make the original cast pop up in some episodes somehow. Like maybe... Making Noah into Rua and Ruka's father. Heehee! ^o^

**WARNING!: EPISODE 42 MAJOR SPOILER! SCRIPT IS BASICALLY FROM THE ANIME!**

Note: Everything is in Rua's POV!

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 42

Not a Signer

* * *

"Woah, this mansion's huge. Is this Director Goodwin's house?" I couldn't help to exclaim.

Director Goodwin has just showed himself to us. I don't understand why we're trusting this bad guy but I'll trust that Yusei has his reasons.

"Welcome, Signers, one and all. Albeit it was done in a very roundabout manner, I feel pleased that I am finally able to meet you all like this." This guy talks so bold it's kinda annoying.

"Hmph, you're shady to the core." Jack said coldly. Haha! I knew Jack was awesome!

Yusei nii-chan and Aki nee-chan are whispering about something.

"Hey, tell us. What do you want from us?" I asked straightaway.

"I do not remember inviting you."

"Eh?!" Why did he have to say that? "Oh, c'mon! Don't be so strict!"

"I have no business with anyone not a Signer. I kindly request that you leave."

I know I don't have the Dragon Birthmark yet but I am a Signer. Ruka did say she saw Power Tool Dragon in her dream. So that makes me a Signer right?

"I won't go unless I'm with Rua!"

"Ruka…" Director Goodwin and Ruka have a small staring contest.

"There is no way around to it, then." Director Good win accepted defeat.

"Isn't that great Rua?" To be let in only because I'm related to a Signer? Not really Ruka.

"U-Uh-huh…" Maybe it would be better if I don't draw attention to myself for now.

We were let in the mansion and were showed into a golden room with a lot of artifacts. I started to think the room was an artifact itself.

"Where are we going?" Ruka asked. Director Goodwin then explained of how Jack was let in this room before. Going deeper into the room we went through another door. As we passed through it shut immediately startling all of us. What was more startling was that the part of the room we were now in was it was a full Solid Vision room. It showed a tall tower and a giant drawing of the Crimson Dragon surrounding it. And at its main entrance was a drawing similar to what Old Man Yanagi showed us. It showed the Birthmarks everyone had. Suddenly everyone's Dragon Birthmark's started to glow.

"Ruka! Everybody else, too!" I said surprised. And then we saw a Solid Vision of the Crimson Dragon. Yusei started telling of the first time he saw the Crimson Dragon. While Director Goodwin started talking about how the Crimson Dragon guided Yusei and Jack to come to Neo Domino City. They started arguing of who was really behind them coming to Neo Domino. Director Goodwin then told us that he was just being guided by the Crimson Dragon. He then started talking of how only duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon have the Birthmarks. And that this is what ties everyone's fate.

Does this mean I can't go with them? Because I don't have the Dragon Birthmark? Who's going to protect Ruka then? I guess Yusei and Jack could do it. But still…

Ruka started telling of the time she went to the Duel Monsters Spirit World and how she wants to save that world. Director Goodwin then told of how everyone where reincarnations of the firsts Signers. Everyone's Birthmarks stopped glowing.

I didn't like where this was going. I didn't want to be left behind. I want to come with them.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something? There are supposed to be 5 Signers, right?" Maybe there's still a chance I'll be the 5th Signer.

"That's right. Where is the other one?" Ruka asked Goodwin after I pointed that there's only 4 of them that have the Dragon Birthmark.

"The other one hasn't awakened yet."

We were all surprised by what Goodwin just said. If the last one hasn't awakened yet then how did the Crimson Dragon show itself?

"When the time comes, that person will show himself along with the Crimson Dragon."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know right now." What does he mean by that? Suddenly Goodwin raised his hand and bright flash of light later the Solid Vision changed to showing the Nazca Lines.

Goodwin explained how the Nazca Lines disappearances are because of the Dark Signers appearing and how the Dark Signers are responsible for the destruction in Neo Domino and how they took people as sacrifices to summon their Earthbound Gods.

Taking people's lives to summon these monsters? That's just evil. I stepped back. This is too creepy. Scary. All those people dead because of these monsters?!? I felt Ruka grab onto my arm probably more scared than I am. She couldn't be more scared than me though. She was a Signer. I'm not. I'm the one who would be powerless against these things! I stepped back again when I saw the Solid Vision changed to showing Neo Domino being destroyed by the Earthbound Gods. Ruka held onto my hand. Her grip on mine told me she was frightened about this.

"What happens to the people that are sacrificed?" Jack demanded. Goodwin just said he doesn't know what happened to those sacrificed. Maybe there's a chance the people aren't dead then. Maybe they were just taken. I really hope they're not dead.

"Everyone in Satellite and the city means…" Ruka asked more worried now than scared.

I'm still scared though. "Tenpei, Mr. Himuro, and Old Man Yanagi…" They could die if no one stops the Dark Signers. Maybe they've already even been taken.

"Furthermore, this is a very important fight. Signers and Dark Signers are like light and dark. The only ones who can defeat the Dark Signers and save everyone are you, the Signers. No one else can do it."

So I really can't be of any help. I'm not a Signer. I don't have the power to stop those people.

"I don't care about fate!" I looked up at Jack. "I will do what I want through my own decisions!" What I want is to come with everyone to Satellite to stop the Dark Signers. But I'm not like them. I'm normal. I'm not a Signer. I can't fight with them.

Yusei asked Goodwin about a friend of his that he thought was dead. But he saw him as a Dark Signer. He explained how Kiryu Kyosuke was a good friend of his. That they were part of a Dueling Team. How he dueled him and would have lost and died if it wasn't for his D-Wheel malfunctioning.

Even Yusei the strongest person I know can't win against these people easily. What chance do I have?

"Dark Signers come to being when a deceased person's soul awakens through its abilities." Wait he can't mean that… "In other words, they are not beings of this world." It's impossible.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked not wanting to believe what he was saying. I don't want to believe that the Dark Signers are zombies or something!

"Can that really…?" Ruka couldn't finish her question. She must not want to believe what Director Goodwin was telling us.

"Kiryu is already dead…" Yusei sounds sad somehow.

"Listen to me! There's no way a dead person can become alive again!" Jack said sounding more angry than usual. That's right! There's no way.

Goodwin then explained how it happened because the gates of the underworld didn't open for them. And how Dark Synchros are possible because of this.

"Fate has started to move. I have nothing more to say. Will you defeat the Dark Signers or watch the world fall in destruction?" I looked to Ruka and saw that as much as she was scared… "That matter lies in your hands." she was already determined to fight the Dark Signers. And I can't be there with her. Because I'm not a Signer. I don't have the power to protect her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Just something I wanted to write because I think Rua deserves his thoughts about everything going on to be known. Especially to those who don't like the idea of Rua possibly becoming the 5th Signer. This is basically a drabble if you take out all the script part. This would be 1000 words or less.

Confused? Must be because you follow the dub. 4kids du(m)bs down everything and totally changes the plot and character personalities so I'm currently following the subs by PrismWeapon on Youtube.

What else? Oh yes! The names!

Yusei Fudo - Yusei Fudo

Jack Atlus - Jack Atlas

Aki Izayoi - Akiza Izinski

Rua/Lua - Leo/Leonard

Ruka/Luka - Luna

Put it up there just in case anyone's confused on who exactly am I referring to with the names being confusing to some characters. And keep in mind I'll only use the Japanese names.

Tell me did you enjoy it? If you did review please! Have complaints of making Rua possibly OOC? Tell me in a review! :D Lots of reviews equals a happy LMG. :3


	2. Episode 43 Big Brother's Promise

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not mine if it were the Duels would suck. And we don't want that do we? :I

**WARNING!: MAJOR SPOILER OF EPISODE 43. THE ON SCREEN PARTS.**

Note: On Screen means it's in the anime. Off Screen means my speculation of what may have happened.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 43

Big Brother's Promise

* * *

Off Screen

After some time of Director Goodwin leaving us in the Solid Vision room Mikage-san came in and told us that they were preparing a buffet dinner in the dining hall for us but that it would take some time. And so told us we could rest in one of the main living rooms. No one looked really excited about that but we followed her outside the Solid Vision room.

Mikage-san led us to the living room and left us alone. Yusei went off to the balcony while Aki sat down on a sofa. Jack, Ruka and I remained standing by the stairs.

I looked around the room and saw that everyone was so quiet. Probably still thinking about everything Director Goodwin said. I know that Yusei's probably thinking up of a way to beat the Dark Signers. Aki and Jack must be the same too. And Ruka must be thinking up of a way to save the Duel Monsters Spirit World. All of them are Signers that have to fight the Dark Signers to save the world. And me? I can't do anything. Yusei might even ask me later not to come with them since I'm not a Signer. I didn't want that to happen.

"Jack. I need to go to the washroom!" I told Jack quickly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack yelled at me his hands folded across his chest a sign that he's annoyed.

"Beeecause you're the only one who's been here before. So only you can show me the way." I told him as annoyingly as I could. "Pleeease!!! I really need to go!" I said as I even started hopping in place to convince him.

"Little brat!" He sounded annoyed and his eyes narrowed even further than usual. I started pouting. "Fine." Ok!

"Rua come back here as soon as you can." Ruka called out to me. I didn't answer her. I'm afraid of what my voice might reveal if I did. I didn't want something like how meeting Director Goodwin the first time to happen again.

After going through a few dozen hallways thinking again that the mansion was huge we were finally at a washroom.

"There. I'll wait for you out here." Jack announced standing by the washroom door. I was really hoping he would just leave after he showed me the way.

"You don't have to wait for me." I said with a grin and a wave of my hand. Shoo, shoo. Just go.

"Won't you get lost going back?" I didn't really think about that but I want to be left alone right now.

"Not at all! I'll be fine." I said lying through my teeth. Just leave already.

"Do what you want." He said and finally started walking back to where everyone was. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now where should I go? Hmm. Right. Mikage-san said there was a buffet here somewhere now I just have to find it.

Ten minutes going through a dozen hallways seeing eleven bedrooms and seven closets later.

How can someone own a mansion with so many rooms they don't use? I looked up asking the ceiling. I opened another door. "You have got to be kidding me! Another Bedroom?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Not worried about being found. I collapsed in front of the last room door I opened and sat down legs crossed Indian style. I don't even think anyone can hear me. I must be too far away from anyone. But I guess it should be something I should start getting used to. Being far away from everyone.

I was pretty sure I was used to being alone by now. But I guess with Ruka always being with me at home I was never really alone. Lonely maybe but not alone. Ruka didn't like going out too much and I never liked leaving her all alone by herself at home so we would always be just at home either learning that weeks lessons in the internet or having a duel.

She always insisted of dueling without duel discs. Before, I can never really understand why she wouldn't want to. After all she hardly ever looses a duel. I used to be jealous of her about that. She explained to me once that it's because dueling with the duel discs makes her tired. Before I really believed her about that I thought it was because she was afraid of losing to me in a real duel. Sure I always loose to her in a table duel but I convinced myself it's because dueling sitting down was too annoying for me. When I did convince her to a real duel I really hated myself for it.

I remember it so clearly. Her Ancient Forest field spell was on play. We both had only 1000 lifepoints left. She had Dreamsprite and Fairy King Trusdale in attack position. And a facedown card on her field. While I had Morphotronic Celfon, Cameran, Boomboxen and Radion all in attack position. And it was my turn. And I activated Celfon's effect and I was able to special summon Boardon. With Boardon I could attack her directly without worrying about my monsters being destroyed. Just when I was going to attack her Ruka started swaying like she was real dizzy. And then she fainted. The Solid Vision disappeared.

I ran up to her. Trying to wake her up. I shook her hoping she would wake up. She didn't. I ran up to the Holophone and called Mom and Dad. I told them of what happened. They told me they were coming home. I went back outside to Ruka. I was so scared of what was happening to Ruka. I carried her into the living room and laid her down on the sofa. She still didn't wake up. I started crying.

Mom and Dad finally got home. Mom carried Ruka to her room. It turned out that Ruka had gotten a fever during our duel.

I stayed by Ruka's side waiting for her to wake up. When she finally did wake up the first thing she said was "I'm sorry we didn't finish our duel." Even after everything that just happened to her she was still thinking of our game. Right then and there I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to Ruka. I'll protect her always. Just like a hero would.

Like it really matters now though. I have no way of protecting her from the Dark Signers. She'll probably be able to handle them by herself. Being a Signer and all. Plus Yusei the new Duel King, Jack the old Duel King and Aki with her Psychic powers she'll be protected when they go to Satellite and fight the Dark Signers. She doesn't need me to protect her. I would just be a bother.

I sighed. Ruka is so lucky to be a Signer. She gets to go on an adventure with everyone while I'll be stuck at home alone. Why couldn't I be a Signer too? I thought angrily. Couldn't we share the Birthmark she has? We're twins we practically share everything. Calming down I answered my own questions. Looking through my deck I pulled out Power Tool Dragon.

What a lie. Power Tool Dragon isn't a Dragon type monster. He's a machine. Now that I think about it Ruka couldn't have seen Power Tool Dragon in her dream about the Crimson Dragon. Power Tool Dragon is made up of advanced technology. Beyond that of 5000 years ago. Ruka must have just said that to cheer me up. There was never a chance that I would be the 5th Signer.

"I'm such an idiot!" I vented to the ceiling again. Just then Mikage-san came walking in the hallway. She was just a few feet from me. "Gah!" I yelled surprised.

"Was that you who have been screaming all this time?" She asked nicely. I stood up quickly feeling embarrassed.

"Ah! Ha-ha-ha." I faked a laugh. "I've just gotten myself a little lost so. Eh he..." I scratched the back of my head trying to get myself to think more clearly. Just then my stomach growled.

"Trying to find the dining hall?" She asked. All I could do was nod. "I'll lead you there." Mikage-san then led the way to the dining hall.

I was bored with the walking in silence.

"Mikage-san what were you doing before you found me?" I asked just so that it wouldn't be so creepy quiet.

"I was looking for Atlus-sama. And I was told by your sister that he lead you to a washroom."

"Oh." Ruka will most likely be looking for me soon then. "Well why were you looking for him?"

"We're here." She announced showing the gigantic double doors. "Enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Mikage-san." I thanked her sincerely. "I think Jack went back to the main living room where everyone is." I told her and saw her smile a little brighter. "Thanks again." Pushing one door open I was finally in the dining hall.

On Screen

"Ooh! These look delicious!" I said as I looked at all the food prepared in the dining hall. "Where should I start?" Like it really matters. I'll just take as much as I can! "This, this…and this!" Too busy piling on my food I didn't notice Ruka come into the room until she shouted at me.

"Ah, so you were here all this time?!" Ruka said as she ran up to me.

"Ruka, you should eat too. It's good!" I proclaimed with as much of my usual enthusiasm I could muster. I then took a bite of a sandwich.

"Geez, what are you doing by yourself?" she complained.

"Well, no one else was coming to eat… so it couldn't be helped!" I told her stating the facts of the matter and continued eating my food.

"This isn't the time for that!" she said sounding a little irritated. "Didn't you think about anything after listening to Director Goodwin?" Yup! Definitely irritated. Of course I've thought about everything Director Goodwin said. But what's the use of thinking about that stuff when I know I can't be of help. I'm no Signer. Director Goodwin even said so. But instead of saying that I said,

"Not really. Because I'm not a Signer." Even just saying it hurts. I forced myself to take a bite of the fishball determined not to worry Ruka. I don't want her to know that I'm jealous of her. I don't want to worry her.

"I give up. Everyone else is serious! No one is as carefree as you." She said now a little bit angry.

"Yup! Carefree, carefree! Because I'm not a Signer." I said walking to a table. I don't think I can lie much more in Ruka's face. I need some space.

"I can't believe you!" She said now outright angry.

Now I can breathe a little being some distance away from Ruka. "If Ruka won't eat any, I'll eat everything by myself!" I declared as happily as I can.

"Do what you want!" Sounds like I got her mad. "You'll be the only one going to Satellite like you're on a picnic." Doesn't she understand yet that I can't go with them? I hear her start going back out the room. I guess I'll have to tell her straight.

"I'm not going." I said as painlessly as I could. My heart started beating fast.

"Eh?" She's still confused. My heart's starting to hurt.

I took a deep breath forcing my heart to relax. "I'm not going to Satellite."

"Wait, what do you mean?" What doesn't she understand from what I just said? I can't go means I can't go. I'm no Signer. I bit the insides of my cheeks to fight the sting in my eyes and the tears I knew might come. "Rua?"

Off Screen

I hear her footsteps coming closer and closer. "Why wouldn't you come?" Then she stopped. She must have finally realized why I kept saying all those stuff.

On Screen

"Hey…" Great now I got her worried. "Why did you say that you're not going to Satellite?" Taking a breath I turned around and said,

"Because I'm not important!" I said with a slight smile. "People used to tell me all the time, 'You're a hero that needs to protect his sister.' It looks like I believed all that. I'm stupid" "But when I lost to Divine, I started thinking maybe I wasn't a hero…"

"Rua…"

I turned my back to her again. Not wanting to see what she'll feel to what I was about to tell her. "I've never told you this before, but…" I stopped, thinking maybe she shouldn't know about this but for some reason I just kept talking. "When we were little, I kind of used to think 'Ruka is bothersome.'" "Because of Ruka I couldn't go to the Duel Stadium or go to the King's autograph signing."

"I knew." I looked at her surprised by her answer. "I was in the hospital a lot. Because of that you couldn't leave me." I hated that Ruka would get sick a lot. Not just because I couldn't go out when she got sick. It's because then it was even lonelier without her at home. "I used to think I was a bother to you." I've always thought I had hid that feeling well. "I'm really sorry." Great now I made her feel guilty.

"Stop! If you weren't here, I would be sad!" This was true. Ruka has always been there whenever I felt sad that Dad and Mom would be too busy to spend some time with us. "You're amazing because you're a Signer!" I said truly happy for her. "You're the reincarnation of an ancient warrior!" I may be a little bit jealous but I really am excited for her. Having a sister like her is the greatest. She's a great duelist too. "Totally different from me." I always lose my duels. "Truthfully, I'm the one that's a bother." If I couldn't even defeat normal people what chance have I got against Dark Signers? "If I went along, I'd just get in the way." I'd probably just end up getting myself kidnapped. "I'll cheer you on from here!" Thinking quickly I made up a cheer for her on the spot. "Hurray! Hurray!" Let's see... "Ruka! Defeat the Dark Signers! Oh!" That should cheer her up.

"Stupid…" she started crying. "I'm scared." Why would she be? She is a Signer she has the power to stop those Dark Signers. Even though she has this power she's scared? "What am I supposed to do if you're not with me at a time like this?" Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Ruka…" I've never seen her so scared before. But still what can I do? I'm not a Signer. I don't have a Dragon Birthmark. Power Tool Dragon isn't even really a dragon. He's a machine that just happens to look like one. I can't even win a duel.

"I don't care if you're not a hero." But I do. Only heroes can protect their family and friends. "Just protect me like you always have…" Have I really?

Off Screen

"Ruka…" What could I say to make her feel better? Would it really be better to come with them? I guess I could always try to ditch them just before they leave. So Ruka goes with everyone and I don't end up coming with and being a bother. "All right!" I said forcing her to stand straight. "I'll come with you."

"Really?" She asked tears still on her face.

"Of course!" I said smiling as I usually did. "Now let's go find where everyone else is."

"Hmm." She said nodding now smiling and wiping her tears away. And we walked out of the dining hall side by side.

"So where is everyone anyway?" I asked faking eagerness.

"I have a feeling they're all by the rose garden."

"How do you know?" Poking my head her way.

"Just a feeling." Oh right. The Birthmarks. It pulls them together.

I tried to keep my smile but I guess along the way it just slipped. I hope Ruka doesn't notice. Without my noticing Ruka was walking ahead of me. It's better this way. Now she won't see me being sad. How would it be better that I come with you guys Ruka? Ruka are you really that scared to fight without me? I know you'll do fine.

After some walking we were finally at the gardens.

On Screen

"Yusei!" Ruka shouted running to where Yusei and everyone else was.

"Ruka." Yusei I wish I could be as strong as you. That way I can protect Ruka with no problems.

"You're going right?" Even before you got the Dragon's Birthmark you were really strong.

"Yeah." What makes you so strong Yusei?

I want to be strong like you. Not just that. I want to be brave just like you. Even though you're going to end up fighting a former friend you're still going to fight with all you got to protect your friends.

"Yusei!" I'll be like that for Ruka. "I understand now." I may not be a Signer but "You're cool because you always believe in yourself and fight!" I'll fight with everything I have to protect Ruka, Tenpei, Yanagi-jiichan and Himuro-nochan.

"Rua!" That's a promise!

"Jack is cool too even though he's no longer the King!" I'll figure out how to protect them even though I'm not a Signer.

"No longer the King…you say?" Because

"That's why I'm gonna try to be cool too." I'm going to be

"You won't! A kid like you can't be cool!" the hero Ruka needs.

"I can I can I can! I definitely will!" So I'll definitely go to Satellite.

"You never will!" And I'll be there to protect her.

"I'll try so I will! I will I will I will!" Because I'm her Big Brother.

* * *

Author's Notes: No reviews? Boo! ;-; You guys don't like me do you? Wah! ToT Well I guess it's to be expected the first chapter did suck a bit didn't it? Well I hope this one went better. I feel that it did anyway.

Is everyone okay with me using Japanese honorifics? I can change it easy if more people want me to change it. I currently have a poll about it.

-san Is just the normal or polite way of addressing someone you know but you are not very close to.

-nochan According to the sub I watch means uncle. Again the subs I'm watching are by PrismWeapon on youtube.

-jiichan Means grandfather. Or Old man.

What else? Hmm... Oh yeah more possible name confusions.

Mikage Sagiri - Mina

Jack Atlas - Jack Atlus

Tenpei Hayano - Dexter

Jin Himuro - Bolt Tanner

Also for those curios on how Rua and Ruka's duel turned out here you go:

"Idiot." I yelled at her crying. "You should have told me you weren't feeling well." I wiped my tears away.

"Sorry." She said quietly. I didn't want her feeling bad about what happened. I smiled and said,

"It's too bad we couldn't finish our Duel. I would have won too."

"Actually…" She started. I looked at her questioningly. "My face down card was Mirror Force."

* * *

So yeah Ruka wins. Why I believe she would have Mirror Force is because the original name of the card is Holy Barrier Mirror Force. And because Ruka's deck seems centered on summoning her fairy like creatures and preserving them.

Did you enjoy this chapter? Tell me in a review. Please? Even critiques are welcome. :3

~LMG


	3. Episode 44 Learning Hope, Faith, Courage

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not mine in anyway shape or form. Other wise I'd actually be making some money out of this. Kazuki Takahashi is so lucky. ^o^

**WARNING!: MAJOR SPOILER OF EPISODE 44. THE ON SCREEN PARTS.**

Note: On Screen means it's in the anime. Off Screen means my speculation of what may have happened.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 44

Learning Hope, Faith, Courage

* * *

Off Screen

After annoying Jack some more and getting a few giggles from Ruka and smiles from Yusei and Aki. Mikage-san walked towards us and informed us that lunch was ready. Ruka and I already knew that but apparently no one else did. So we all went to the dining hall for lunch. Might as well as I felt hungry all over again from all this worrying. Plus everyone hasn't eaten yet.

"Will Goodwin be there?" Yusei asked suddenly looking very serious. Well at least I think more serious than I've ever seen him so far. Mikage-san's eyes narrowed just the tiniest bit. Probably surprised or annoyed that Yusei insists on not addressing Director Goodwin by his title.

"Director Goodwin is currently making preparations for your departure to Satellite." Mikage-san said politely and seriously without a hint of the annoyance she must feel. "Why do you ask?"

"I wish to talk to him about something." I wonder what Yusei wants to talk about with him.

"Rest assured you will see Director Goodwin before you leave. Here is the dinner hall." She said stopping by the giant double doors. "Do enjoy yourselves." She bowed and left.

Yusei and Jack pushed the doors open and we all went in. Unable to control my hunger I immediately went to fetch a plate and started piling on as much food as I can again.

"Geez, Rua. Didn't you already eat?" Ruka said annoyed again.

I stopped taking food as I was satisfied with the size of the pile. "I can't help it. All this walking around made me hungry again." I told her happily while I walked to a table and sat myself down. I started eating and saw that everyone was just about done picking their meals.

"Rua slow down you're going to end up choking." Ruka warned as she sat down beside my right. I swallowed the food still in my mouth and said,

"I'm fine I'm fine see." Yusei sat by my other side followed by Aki beside him and Jack took a chair from one of the other tables and squeezed himself in between Aki and Ruka.

"Yusei, what's Satellite like? Is it really as horrible as people say?" Aki asked. Probably already wanting to know how they will fight against the Dark Signers. I kinda wished she didn't ask just yet. Yusei might ask me not to come now. I wouldn't have minded if he would have asked earlier. But now that I promised Ruka I would come…

"I think it's just like Neo Domino with aspect to people. Most are good people and then there's some that like to cause trouble." He said stoic as ever.

"Like the Dark Signers." Ruka said sadly. Is she still scared? Worried? By the way she was playing with her food I can tell that she is. I decided to try to change the subject.

"Yusei, what did you want to talk about with Director Goodwin?" I asked looking to him while still shoving food into my mouth. Then I pointed my eyes towards Ruka and saw that she was hardly touching her food.

"Daedalus Bridge."

"What's that?" I said giving my full attention back to Yusei.

"It's a bridge that was made to connect Neo Domino and Satellite." Yusei started telling of the story of how the Daedalus Bridge was made by a man living in Satellite in hopes of connecting it to Neo Domino. How he was stopped by Security before he could finish it. He told of how the man chose to fly off the unfinished bridge with his D-Wheel. How he became the hope of Satellite and how the D-Wheel began to represent Freedom.

That was so amazing and brave of that man. And he did that just because he wanted to not because he had great power to do it. I'll be like that man too. Even if I'm not a Signer I'll fight and protect my sister because it's what I want.

"Speaking of D-Wheels…" I started.

"Yusei is it all right if we use your D-Wheel to contact Tenpei?" Ruka finished for me. Sometimes it's real convenient whenever the "twin telepathy" kicks in. Other times I wish it wouldn't.

"Yusei can I contact him now?" I asked him seeing that he was done eating.

"Ah." He stood up. "I need to contact Himuro anyway."

"Rua, I want to come too." Ruka then started standing up.

I told her "You can't." Facing towards her, "You haven't even finished eating yet." I pointed out to her plate which was still full of food. She looked at me eyes pleading for me to let her come. She needs to eat though. She hasn't been eating enough lately.

"Fine." She relented. "Tell Tenpei I said hi."

"Let's all meet back at the main living room later." Yusei announced.

"See ya later Ruka!" I said waving and running to Yusei who was now by the door.

Outside the Dining Hall Yusei is now I'm guessing leading me to a garage where his D-Wheel is. I wonder what Yusei is thinking about right now. Must all be about the beating the Dark Signers and saving Satellite. Or maybe… No! He couldn't be thinking about telling me I shouldn't come with them. Right? I looked to Yusei in a futile attempt to read his mind. After sometime he stopped and turned his eyes towards me as if asking if there was something wrong.

Standing still. "Y-Yusei." I tried to speak. "Well… you see." I took a deep breath trying to relax. "I know I'm not a Signer but…" Geez! Why can't I speak straight? Why is it now I'm nervous?!? "It's just that Ruka being who she is…" I tried again and failed. I hang my head down. Why can't I just tell him that I really want to come with them? I felt my hands ball into fists. Even if I'm not a Signer. I want to fight with them to protect everyone. I want to be there to protect Ruka. I started feeling the tears coming. I don't want to be left behind. Suddenly I felt hands lightly gripping my shoulders. I looked up a little surprised and saw that without my noticing Yusei had kneeled down to my eye level.

"It's all right." He said his voice trying to reassure me. "Ruka needs you to be with her right now." He said as if he already knew what I was trying to say. "We need to stick together now more than ever." He stood back up and started walking again. All I could do was stare at Yusei as he walked away. I felt my admiration for him grow even more. He stopped and looked towards me. "Coming?" He asked. It felt like he just told me that I was part of the group. And without me we wouldn't be complete. With my wristband I wiped away the tears still on my eyes.

I felt my smile at its widest. "Hmm." I nodded and ran up to him fully confident now about everything. About being there for Ruka. Keeping my promise to her. Even fighting the Dark Signers. I'll figure it all out. Definitely.

We were finally at the garage where Yusei's D-Wheel was in. I first tried contacting Tenpei. After a few minutes of having only a blank screen I was starting to think that he was taken by the Earthbound Gods when he finally answered I sighed with relief.

"Geez! Tenpei what took you so long to answer?" I scolded.

"Rua? Yusei-san? I was having some dinner." He explained then he started trying to look around the screen. "Where's Ruka?"

"She's finishing up with dinner. She said to tell you hi. Anyway we're going to be leaving soon." I told him and explained to him everything that was going on. About going to Satellite to fight the Dark Signers. How we suspect Director Goodwin is up to no good but we can't do much about it right now. Tenpei was quiet for a moment. He looked overwhelmed about everything that I just said. "Goodluck with everything." He said smiling again. "Make sure you guys all come back safely." "Of course."

Yusei then contacted Yanagi-jii-chan and Himuro-no-chan. He told them the same things I said to Tenpei. "We'll try to see you off." Himuro-no-chan announced. I interrupted their talking for a moment. "Make sure you get Tenpei to come too!" "Of course, we can't leave him out!" Yanagi-jii-chan exclaimed excitedly.

Yusei then tried contacting his friends in Satellite and he was able to contact Saiga-san. When Yusei asked if he could talk to his friends Saiga-san told him that they were busy helping a person named Martha with some chores. I wonder who Martha is. Yusei's mom? Maybe I'll ask him later. Yusei told Saiga-san to tell his friends that we were coming. I wonder what Yusei's friends are like. Do they all have Criminal Marks too?

Yusei finished his conversation with Saiga-san and we were now walking to the main living room. While walking I asked him about his friends and how things are like in Satellite. When I was about to ask him who exactly Martha was we've already reached the stairs leading to the main living room.

I saw Aki and Ruka sitting down on the sofa just talking. Jack was sitting at the chair near the sofa looking through his deck. I guess we still have to work on getting to know each other a bit more.

"Rua." Ruka spoke as she saw me and Yusei coming down the stairs. I ran up to her and told her about Tenpei may be coming to see us off. Yusei meanwhile walked to the balcony and soon after Aki followed after him. They looked like they were getting along well. After sometime Jack stopped looking through his deck and walked upstairs.

"Jack-san, would you tell us where you're going?" Ruka asked. Jack stopped walking but didn't turn around. "So we know where to find you when we have to leave." Ruka explained further when she saw Jack wasn't willing to answer her question.

"The roof." He replied simply and walked away. I wonder what's up with him.

"Is there even a way to get to the roof?" I asked Ruka.

"Who knows? Jack's been here before after all. He might know a way."

"Wow! Look at that view!" I said as I saw the sun out the windows of the room. I started walking to there but was stopped by Ruka. And she did it rather painfully. "Hey! Why are you yanking my ear for?" I complained to her. Then she pointed her eyes towards Aki and Yusei then to the stairs. She kept doing it back and forth. "Oh!" I said realizing what she meant. Then she covered my mouth with her hand. Her eyes locked into mine practically asking me to keep quiet. I nodded. She took off her hand and we walked upstairs.

On Screen

Ruka and I watched the sunset from a window. It was really beautiful. Excited and awed by the view, I pressed my hands onto the glass. Neo Domino looks so peaceful from here. Like for a moment it wasn't under any danger. Even if it's just for now I'm kinda glad the Dark Signers left Neo Domino alone. Is it selfish of me to think that way? To be happy that Neo Domino wasn't in any sort of danger now and not worry about Satellite which is currently under the mercy of the Dark Signers? I shook my head clearing away those thoughts. It wouldn't do to think of such things after all the reason why we were going to Satellite was to defeat the Dark Signers. To make sure they never harm anyone anymore.

Off Screen

"You two!" "Rua." "Ruka." Ruka and I heard the shouts and footsteps of Mikage-san, Yusei and Aki.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked getting worried again.

"There's no time to explain." Mikage-san said worried but somehow kept calm. "You four get back to the main living room. Someone will be there to guide you where you are needed."

"How about Jack? Does he know?" I asked.

"Not yet. We haven't been able to find him." Mikage-san answered. "In any case you need to get back."

"Try the roof." I shouted her way as Ruka, Yusei, Aki and I ran back whilst Mikage-san ran looking for Jack. (Edit: I just noticed I made an unintended rhyme here. lol 02-12-09)

Back in the living room we found a girl about a few inches shorter than Aki, wearing a lab coat, silver gray headband on her shoulder length hair and what looked like pink visor glasses. When she saw us coming down the stairs she asked where Mikage-san and Jack was. We told her or rather Ruka told her that Mikage-san was still looking for Jack. She just nodded and instructed us to follow her. We started walking and the girl tapped the right side of her glasses.

"We're on our way." She said to no one in the area as we rounded a corner. I'm guessing the glasses had a built in phone or something similar. "Mikage-sama will follow us as soon as she finds Atlus-sama." Whether she was directing that to us or to her phone or both I didn't know.

"What exactly is happening miss…?" Ruka voiced anxious of what may have happened. Did the Earthbound Gods show up again?

We stopped walking. "Elie." She introduced abruptly as she pressed her palm on the wall. "Didn't Mikage-sama tell you?" She then started tapping on a blue screen that just appeared.

"Satellite's in trouble." Yusei said. Double doors appeared on the wall and opened revealing an elevator.

"Possibly the whole world if you Signers can't stop this. Now please get in the elevator. You will find Mikage-sama and Atlus-sama as you exit the elevator." She said hurriedly and before anyone could ask her what exactly was happening the doors slid closed.

In the elevator I couldn't tell if we were going up or down. Ruka looked nervous all over again as she wrapped her fingers together. It sort of looked like she was praying. Yusei and Aki meanwhile just seemed serious. I wish I had Yusei's confidence. I feel nervous all over again. My mind started wondering back to how exactly I would fight the Dark Signers as I'm not a Signer. My unmarked arm reminded me as I looked down to it. I shouldn't worry about that now. I'm all ready to come with everyone no matter what. First things first we need to find out exactly what's happening. And this elevator would lead us to that first step.

The elevator doors slid open revealing to us a large room where many people with the same attire as Elie-san had on were busy typing, shouting orders and what I'm guessing maintaining the computer system. One wall was full of TV screens. We saw Mikage-san, Jack and Elie-san talking down at the lower floor of the room. We all rushed there. Elie-san bowed and walked to an empty seat when we reached them.

On Screen

"Monitor on." Mikage-san announced and all the monitors turned from black to static then finally to actual images of Satellite. It all looked empty. There were no people. Everything was in ruins and there was a black cloud surrounding Satellite trapping it in a dome.

"This is?!" Aki asked surprised by the images we saw on the screens.

"This is Satellite?" Ruka asked just as surprised as the rest of us.

"Is the fog always this dense?" I questioned wanting to know if it was normal or not. I've heard stories of Satellite before. How it was the worse place to be ever since the massive earthquake split Domino into what it was now. I didn't really believe all of it before. But now with all this I see… It's like a train wreck. You don't want to see it. But you can't help but look. I could barely pay attention to what everyone was saying.

"No, this can't be." Yusei sounded surprised than any of us.

"What exactly happened?" Jack sounded like he couldn't really believe or understand what was happening in Satellite either.

"We haven't been able to investigate it yet but there seems to be a fog in Satellite." Mikage-san said as she continued tapping away on the blue screen before her.

"A fog you say?" Yusei questioned.

"We can't seem to communicate with the Security in Satellite. I don't even know how long this monitor will last…" Just as she said that all the monitors started flicking to static.

"We can't just stand around here! We're going to Satellite. Call a helicopter!" Jack demanded Mikage-san.

"Yes sir!"

Off Screen

Mikage-san then contacted Director Goodwin it seemed to be a real quick exchange as she seems to have started putting away her phone as soon as she opened it.

"Follow me." She directed and walked upstairs. We followed her back to the elevator. I wondered where exactly are we going this time.

One elevator ride, a few countless hallways, exiting the mansion, a car ride arriving to another building, another elevator ride and a couple flights of stairs later we got out to a Helicopter Launch/Landing Pad. We saw Director Goodwin there already waiting for us and our ride. I don't exactly know where we are right now. All I know we were now waiting for a Helicopter to take us to Satellite.

On Screen

"Looks like it's time." Ruka stated.

"Yeah." I nodded. I tuned out Jack and Mikage-san's conversion as my own thoughts and worries swirled in my head. Not believing what we were about to do. Going to Satellite to face the Dark Signers to save it and Neo Domino from further destruction. We were really doing this now. I wish we had more time to prepare though. I still haven't figured out how to fight the Dark Signers without having the Dragon Birthmark after all. I hope I'm ready for this. If nothing else I have to keep an eye on Ruka. I heard Director Goodwin mention something about problems in Satellite so I turned my attention to him.

"The Old Momentum seems to be causing problems in Satellite."

"Old Momentum?" Aki questioned.

"What is that?" I asked seeing that Ruka seems curios on the matter.

Director Goodwin then started talking about destiny leading Yusei to fix his father's research project, Old Momentum. I didn't know Yusei had a Kaiba Corp researcher for a father.

"Yusei is?" Ruka voiced surprised of the new information.

"What does this mean?" I asked not understanding what exactly was Old Momentum. And what exactly this had to do with the Dark Signers. Director Goodwin continued speaking about destiny. And how it is fate for the Signers to defeat the Dark Signers and stop the Old Momentum from being activated again. I, Ruka and, I'm guessing, Aki was lost on the subject. Only Yusei seemed to understand what Director Goodwin was saying exactly. I started hearing the spinning of blades and felt the wind whip my hair around a bit. Looks like our ride has arrived.

The helicopter landed softly lightly touching the ground. A hatch opened and out went a Security Officer wearing the standard uniform. And he had a scar that looked like it was stitched upped badly. He introduced himself as Officer Ushio. It seems that Yusei and he know each other and from the way they were insulting each other I could tell they weren't friends. Mikage-san approached Officer Ushio they had a small talk that calmed him down.

"Everyone, this way please!" Mikage-san motioned for us to enter the helicopter.

"Let's go." Aki said seeming to be in a hurry now.

"Yeah!" I agreed feeling a little excited to be riding a helicopter. We started walking towards the hatch but then Yusei…

"Wait." We turned to Yusei mentally questioning him why did he not want to go on the helicopter yet.

"What's wrong Yusei?" I asked. I would have thought he'd be the first one in line to get on the helicopter to get to Satellite and save his friends.

Yusei then talked to Director Goodwin asking him a favor. He wanted Daedalus Bridge to be completed in exchange for defeating the Dark Signers. Oh so that's why. Director Goodwin didn't seem very willing to do so and questioned Yusei why he wanted it to be connected. Yusei explained that when the Dark Signers were defeated there would no longer be reason to keep Neo Domino and Satellite apart. Director Goodwin relented and promised that he would have it completed. I'm glad that went well. And so we now got in the helicopter. As we all got seated the helicopter flew off the launch pad, leaving Director Goodwin alone on the launch pad.

When we got in the helicopter I took off my shoes so I could look through the window. Ruka followed my actions probably just as excited as me to be riding a helicopter.

"Tenpei!" I exclaimed when I saw the familiar figure of Tenpei by the docks. With him was Himuro-san and Yanagi-jii-chan.

"Himuro-san! Ojii-chan!" Ruka exclaimed just as excited as me to see them. They were waving and though we couldn't hear it they were shouting. I could only imagine the encouragements and safe returns they must be saying.

"Thank you, everyone!" I and Ruka waved to them and I shouted my thanks of coming to see as off.

"We'll be going now!" Seeing them have so much faith in us was real encouraging for the difficult times ahead for us.

Their silhouettes faded away as we flew away from Neo Domino whilst the black fog surrounded Satellite grew bigger. I looked at the dark clouds ready to face off whatever may come next.

* * *

Author's Notes:

First off I just want to remind you I currently follow PrismWeapon's subbed Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's videos on youtube. Second do you think the sun was rising or setting in this episode? I think it was setting since the Duel was still going on. But the ending seemed like the sun just rose. Hmm... Why does it matter to me so much? I'm weird that way. LOL! I think I need more sleep.

Anyways for the chapter content you guys have no idea how difficult it was for me to write this. This episode has so many gaps with what happens to our Signers. I had to make a lot of Off Screen Scenes. All because of the Duel between Crow and Jaeger. That's his sub name right? The Duel was awesome though. ^_^ Too bad it had no conclusion. ^_^; And Crow poofed away. O_O I really like Crow too. -_-; Wonder what happened to him? Well only a few days till the next subbed episode comes.

I don't really like the title I made for this chapter. I might change it later.

As for the actual chapter like I typed earlier it was hard to write. I might change a few things here and there. Nothing drastic. I'll make a note below the AN if I do something like that. Did I make anyone OOC? I think I did a few times. Like I said I might rewrite a few things. But overall I'm happy with this chapter.

And yes I believe Rua and Ruka are secretly Faithshippers(YuseixAki). Or maybe I've just been influenced with the many art of them depicting them as such. Hmm...

OC Don't worry my OC won't appear again in future chapters. My OC's are more or less like side or oneshot characters when I write fanfic. So don't worry she won't appear again. Unless somethings makes it so that I need her in a scene.

Original Character

Name: Elie(And many other Aliases)

Height: 5 foot and 3 inches

Weight: 100 pounds on the dot.

Hair: Black reaching just below the shoulders.

Eyes: Brown/Black/Gray

Skin tone: Light brown

**Review Replys**

DreamsDragon I'm glad you like what I've written so far. And thanks for the Fav. You don't know how happy that makes me feel. :3

volcanilord Thanks. I've been wanting to write Rua's take on things ever since I found out some people didn't like the idea of him possibly being a Signer. Rua needs more love. I hope you like the Off Screen scenes I put here. A few of them are more about transitioning them from one place to another though than any actual character development in Rua's part. Hehe...

So did you guys enjoy the chapter? Want to point out a grammar mistake? Just send me a review! Just no flamers please. They might burn my laptop. Then I wouldn't be able to write fanfics anymore. Next update will be in 5 days after the subbed episode shows itself. Until then...

~LMG


	4. Episode 45 Satellite Family

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not mine in anyway shape or form. If it were the characters would look weird. i_i *sad at lack of drawing skills*

**WARNING!: MAJOR SPOILER OF EPISODE 45. THE ON SCREEN PARTS.**

Note: On Screen means it's in the anime. Off Screen means my speculation of what may have happened.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 45

Satellite Family

* * *

Off Screen

The excitement of flying in a helicopter faded as I saw the weather outside turned for the worse. Dark clouds, thunder and lightning battled in the sky. I hope it's not a sign of things to come as we get to Satellite. I hope we're not too late to save Yusei's friends. Everyone is quiet again especially Ruka. I look to Yusei hoping that would calm me some down. It did for a bit. I'm pretty sure Ruka did the same to Aki. I looked away as it looked like Yusei was thinking of a serious matter.

On Screen

"Please tell me something." I heard Aki asking Mikage-san. "Regarding the Old Momentum and Yusei's father." That diverted my attention from the weather.

Mikage told the story of Old Momentum. How it was the true cause of the massive earthquake that hit Domino seventeen years ago splitting it to Satellite and Neo Domino. Yusei's father was apparently the lead researcher of the Old Momentum. I looked again to Yusei feeling sad for him.

"So because of that incident, Yusei's dad…" is dead I finished the thought in my head not wanting to remind Yusei any painful memories. I heard Ruka made a sound at the revelation. Our parents may be away a lot because of work so we rarely ever saw them but at least they were alive. Is that why Yusei rarely smiles?

Ushio-san complained of how was it possible for Yusei's father who was a Satellite born be a leader of an important group. Does that really matter right now? It seems Jack thought the same as Jack plainly said that Yusei was actually born in the city. Ushio-san was surprised about that. Jack got angry saying he himself lived in Satellite. His eyes looked like they were trying to hold back so much rage. Ushio-san backed off frightened. Their argument ended and the silence and tense atmosphere in the helicopter returned.

Only the thunder disturbed the quiet. The lightning struck harder than before and it seemed to be at a more rapid pace. Ushio-san commented on it worried that we would get hit and even suggested that we should go back. I don't think it was possible though. We were already a ways off Neo Domino. It would be a waste not to continue. And Mikage-san wouldn't have it. Yusei stood up and walked to Ushio-san directing him to land. Ushio-san hesitated but Mikage-san told him to just do so. And so we landed.

Walking out of the helicopter Ruka and I were surprised by a woman approaching and talking to Jack in a familiar manner.

"Jack!" A curly haired dark lady said excitedly running up to Jack. Jack was surprised. "Well, if it isn't Jack!" She said looking ready to hug Jack.

"Martha!" Jack said surprised at the warm welcome.

"You got so big I could hardly recognize you!" Martha said happily with awe and pride. He looked away. Was Jack actually embarrassed?

"How many years have passed since I last came here?" Jack said more to himself then to Martha. The whole exchange made me think of how a mother would react seeing her child again after missing him for a long time. Makes me wish Ruka and my parents were more like Martha.

"Here just like old times... The one to go with the King." Martha said holding up her hand towards Jack. Jack made a sound of embarrassment and I saw Yusei actually smile. I wonder what's about to happen. Jack looked away hesitating I thought he was just going to turn away and ignore Martha but then to everyone's surprise he kneeled down and kissed Martha's hand like a knight would to a queen.

I felt my eyes widen in disbelief and my mouth hung open in surprise. I can't believe it. I'm pretty sure no one else does. Jack wouldn't do something so embarrassing and yet I was seeing it happen.

"What a good boy he is!" Martha said and finally gave Jack a bear hug.

"Martha!" Jack said in protest. "That's enough!" Maybe it's not so bad that our parents are always away.

I saw little kids running out of the building excited greeting Yusei welcome back. Satellite is very different from what I imagined. Very different.

"And here I thought Satellite would be a scary place..." I told Ruka.

"There are children having fun here." She said in just as much surprise.

I heard Ushio-san saying how Satellite was still Satellite. Even if Satellite was no where near in good condition as Neo Domino, Satellite was still a very different place from what the rumors say. How it was the saddest place to be. And yet Martha and those kids proved otherwise.

I heard Saiga-san ask Ushio-san something. It seems they know each other. From where though? I saw Ushio-san scaring off a couple of little girls with just a stare. Saiga-san started heading back to the building. I saw the kids were now crowding around Jack. Jack looked like he wasn't really enjoying it.

Yusei was talking to Martha.

Off Screen

"Everyone. Let's all go inside now." Martha said smiling eyes closed as she started walking towards the building. She looked back at us sensing that we weren't following just yet. "It's dangerous to be outside in the middle of a storm after all." The kids then lined up by Martha as we then walked to the building.

"What is this place exactly?" I couldn't help but ask as we entered the building.

"Can't you tell Rua?" Ruka asked irritated of what I said. I don't really understand what this place could be though.

"Why don't you just tell me then!" I told her a little angry.

"It's an orphanage." She whispered harshly in my ear.

"Kids, why don't you play upstairs for the time being?" Martha instructed the kids. "Us grown ups need to talk."

"Eh? But what about these two?" A dark green haired little boy said pointing at Ruka and me. "They're kids too!"

"Well that's because...!" Ruka put her hand over my mouth before I could tell the kid all about the Signers and Dark Signers. Ruka's eyes told me that we shouldn't worry the kids even more. I just nodded and she let go. I was able to get a lungful of air. I can't help almost saying it. The kid was really annoying.

"Takuya, you know the rules. I always want to have a talk with all the kids that come over here." Martha said in a scolding manner.

"Fine." Takuya said in defeat. And so the kids walked upstairs while we walked to a large room.

On Screen

In the dinner hall of the orphanage, Martha told of the black fog that surrounded Satellite and that those who got caught in it disappeared. Apparently the only reason the kids and her didn't disappear was because the fog didn't reach up to here.

"Rally, Taka, Nerve, Blitz, and Crow never returned." Saiga-san said looking very serious. They couldn't be... Were we too late?

"What!" Yusei sounded upset. Then that means... Those people are...

"I hope nothing bad has happened to them." Martha said worriedly. Very different from the Martha I saw just a while ago.

"Are those people Yusei's friends?" I couldn't help but ask. I kinda hoped that somehow Yusei would say they weren't. That we could still save them.

"Yes." Was Yusei's simple reply. So the fog got them. Here we were supposed to save Yusei's friends and we were too late. There might not be anyone to save now.

Martha asked if Aki was the daughter of Izayoi Gin. Aki smiled and confirmed Martha's thoughts and Aki introduced herself.

"I see! Yusei, you were able to open the door to her heart weren't you?" Martha was smiling again. I guess even she noticed what Ruka and I suspected. "Thank goodness."

Martha was serious again. "Are you still afraid of Kiryu?"

"Yes, that fearsome card that uses people's souls as sacrifices: the Earthbound God." I felt my heart start to race at the mention of the Earthbound God. "Truth be told, I am afraid of that card." Eh? Yusei's afraid too? But he looked so cool and serious during the helicopter ride. "However, I have this many friends."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I didn't come here as a friend." Jack said irritated at being thought of as a fiend.

"When I'm able to feel the feelings of my friends, I think I can overcome that fear." We're his source of courage? I always thought he was the one that gave us that. "And because Kiryu used to be my friend." Yusei really is brave. I don't think I could ever fight against a friend. Especially if it meant they might really die. Even if they were technically already dead. It would feel like I killed them. But Yusei was doing it to save his friend's soul.

Martha said that we should rest up for the time being and get ready for dinner. Everyone got up to leave the room.

Off Screen

When Ruka and I were about to walk out of the room Martha called for us. "You two! I was serious about having a chat with you." She said motioning for us to come back in and seat down. I looked to Yusei, who was waiting by the doorway for Ruka and me, for a clue on what to do.

"Don't take too long." He said simply as he walked to the stairs. I have a feeling that was for Martha. I looked at Ruka who was just as confused as me as to why Martha would want to have a talk with us. I thought what she said earlier was a way to get the kids to leave us. Ruka just shrugged her shoulders mentally signaling to me that we should just hear what she has to say. She took a seat close to Martha. I sighed a weary sigh and took a seat between them.

"Now you two know me but I don't know your names."

"I'm Rua." I said with my usual smile.

"My name is Ruka." Ruka said politely smiling as well.

"And you know me as Martha." Martha said with a smile but then it soon disappeared as a thoughtful look replaced it. "Now you must tell me why you are here." I notice her brows furrow in worry. "I really don't think kids such as yourself should get yourself involved in this." Her voice sounded like she was really worried about us. "You two should just stay here with me and the rest of the kids." But why? She's only just met us. Why was she so worried about us? "It would be much safer here than where Yusei and the rest are going." Ah. So that's it.

"You think we can't handle it." I felt my eyebrows knit a little bit annoyed that she thinks we don't understand what we were getting into. We've thought about this a lot. Okay so I haven't really thought about it as long as Ruka has but I'm here aren't I?

"It's not that I think you couldn't handle it." She said waving her hands in front of her. "I just feel that you shouldn't bear such a big responsibility right now." Huh? "You're still kids. You should be having fun. Not getting involved in these things." I felt myself become more calm around her. Is this what it feels like to have a mother around?

"Thank you for worrying about us." Ruka said politely. "But this is something we have to do." She said with bravery touching her arm with the mark. "I can't runaway from it forever."

"And I have to be there to protect Ruka." I told Martha seriously. "I'm her big brother after all!" If I can't even protect Ruka what kind of brother would I be?

"I see. So I can't change your mind then?" Her voice sounded a little disappointed but more worried. "All right then. Go get some rest. The trip to here must have been tiring." We all stood up and left the room.

Just before Ruka and me headed upstairs I decided to thank Martha. "Thanks for looking out for us." Martha just smiled and walked off somewhere.

Ruka and me found a room to rest in before dinner. It had two bunk beds. Just only one pillow on each. I could see wallpaper peeling off in places. There was a window overlooking a small flower bed.

"They don't have it all good here." I told her as I plopped myself on the lower bunk bed. Apparently it was a bad idea as I felt like I just walked into a wall. I guess the mattress isn't as soft as the ones we had at home.

"It can't be helped." Ruka said sadly as she sat down on a chair. "This is Satellite after all. No one here is allowed to buy new things like we can in the city."

"Yeah." I thought sadly. "And all the kids here are orphans too." I said laying on my back and looking up.

"Mm. But after we defeat the Dark Signers..."

"The bridge will be built..."

"And everyone here will..."

"Have a better future." I laughed at how our "twin telepathy" kicked in. I looked to Ruka and saw her now standing by the window smiling and giggling. Good to know she can still laugh a bit.

"Ah!" Ruka said surprised.

"What's wrong Ruka?" I got off the bed and walked to her thinking that it may be the Dark Signers. I looked at her arm but saw it was not glowing. What could have her surprised then?

"Nothing. It's just... Look." She said pointing out the window. I looked and saw Jack and Mikage-san talking. And Ushio-san spying nearby with what looked like a flower in his hand. It was too far to tell what flower it was though.

"Eh? A love triangle?" I exclaimed seeing the sight out the window.

"Rua you shouldn't talk about that." Ruka scolded me.

"What? It's not like we'll tell anyone." She gave me a look saying I can't keep a secret. "Hey! I haven't told anyone about Yusei and Aki now have I?" I yelled at her and turned my attention back out the window. "Huh? Looks like Mikage-san got rejected."

"Ushio-san too." I saw Martha walking up to Ushio-san. I yawned and walked back to the bed.

"Well I'm sure it will all work out somehow." I signaled her not to mind it anymore. "I'm taking a nap you should take one too." I barely heard her say yes as I went fast asleep.

I woke up to Ruka shaking me awake. I looked at her blearily still only half awake. "What is it Ruka?"

"Dinner's ready so we should get down." I stood up from the bed as soon as I heard the word dinner. And headed to the door.

"C'mon Ruka let's go." I said excited at the thought of food.

"Ruka you're such a pig." I paid her no mind as we walked to the dining hall.

On Screen

"Itadakimasu!" I looked to Ruka feeling uncomfortable with the meager meal prepared for us. Being used to having a lot of food readily available to us. And the plates were chipped and had cracks. Is it really okay to even eat of them? But my stomach decided that it didn't matter as it growled loudly. If I weren't so hungry I would not eat this. I forced myself a spoonful surprised at the taste. I've never tasted anything like it at all. A few kids thought the same as they expressed their love for the soup. One of the kids I think his name was Takuya said that Ushio-san made it. We all looked to Ushio-san. This day is just full of surprises. Seeing Yusei smile, Jack getting hugged and not pushing the person away. And now we find out Ushio-san can cook. I don't think anything can surprise me now.

We were finishing up with dinner when Yusei started talking about the bridge that would be made when all this was over. How it will change the little kids future where they would be free to do as they wish. Yusei is just...

"Yusei's so cool!" Takuya said in awe. I couldn't have said it any better myself.

Soon after the short speech Yusei gave lightning struck so near the orphanage that the glass windows shattered. I closed my eyes in shock hearing the screams of the frightened kids while the adults just gasped. I was able to hold back my own scream.

"What is it?!" I heard Yusei exclaim.

"Is everyone okay?" Martha's voice questioned sounding worried about everyone.

I opened my eyes and stood up recovering from the shock and quickly checked if Ruka was okay. She didn't look like she was hurt anywhere. Ruka didn't seem to notice my checking in of her as she was staring something behind me. I turned around and saw outside the window there was a cloaked man. Lightning struck the man and he didn't seem hurt and for a second I thought a giant spider mark appeared on the ground. Yusei approached the window.

Off Screen

"That's the mark." I heard Ruka say in a scared whisper. "The mark in the vision." It couldn't be. Why now? A Dark Signer?!

"Everyone move as far away from the window." Saiga-san instructed taking control. Everyone is in danger now.

We all crowded to the wall farthest from the window. Jack, Aki, me and Ruka stood in front of everyone else.

On Screen

"You're...?!" Yusei asked.

The cloaked figure laughed and the wind blew off his hood revealing a marked face and darkened eyes. "My name is Rudger." He introduced himself with a smug smile. "That's right, the Dark Signer with the spider birthmark." He revealed the glowing spider birthmark on his arm. "I heard that 4 Signers had arrived and came to see for myself." Why did a Dark Signer have to show up just as we got here? "To welcome you with a duel of course." This is bad. If they duel here... Everyone will...

"What was that?!" Jack stomped angrily towards the window already wanting to fight.

"Jack! We can't duel here." Yusei warned. "They'll get caught in the geoglyph of flame." Yusei explained further seeing that Jack badly wanted to fight. "I'll lead him away from here. Please take care of Martha and the kids." Jack gave in to Yusei's rationalizing. And so we started walking out the room. Just before I got out the door I saw Yusei jumping out the window.

Off Screen

"Aki-san aren't you coming?" Ruka asked noticing that Aki had stopped in the middle of the hallway. We all stopped and turned to look at Aki for an explanation.

"I'm going to Yusei." She said eyes fixed with determination.

"Go to him then." I heard Martha say and I didn't have to look to know she was smiling. "No one's stopping you."

Aki didn't need to be told twice as she ran to the main entrance of the building.

On Screen

We were being led by Jack to a farther room in the orphanage. The farther away from the Dark Signer the better.

"Hey! You guys come here too." Ushio-san told the boys lagging behind us.

"We're coming!" I heard Takuya yell back.

Off Screen

We were all just walking in the hallway now. Geez! Why did a Dark Signer have to appear on our first day in Satellite? I thought angrily. Couldn't we have today to at least prepare? I was even thinking that after dinner I could get Yusei or Jack to give me some advice on how to duel. Well at least Yusei will get the Dark Signer away from here so there's no worry of anyone getting taken by an Earthbound God today. Suddenly I saw Ruka's mark glow.

On Screen

"Seems like it's begun." I heard Jack say.

"Yusei..." Ruka said frightened while holding her glowing arm. Yusei beat the Dark Signer fast and come back soon.

"Everyone in this room." Martha opened a room door and told us to go inside.

"Takuya-kun isn't here." I heard one of the girls say.

"Jun and Michan too." Where did they go? If they're out there.

"What?!" Martha then ran off to look for the boys. Jack followed and soon after Ushio-san. Those guys better get back here soon otherwise. They'll be taken by the Earthbound God too.

* * *

Author's Notes:

First off I just want to remind you I currently follow PrismWeapon's subbed Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's videos on youtube.

Finally finished this. It's a bit rushed though. I'll most likely edit this later after I'm done with my other fanfic project (Gifts From the Heart). This was so hard to write Rua has very little lines in this episode. With so little to work with. It was hard thinking up of Off Screen scenes.

Late update is caused by working on my other fanfic (Read above). This will be the last time I do multiple fanfic projects at one time. Well unless I have a really good idea in mind. Speaking of which I still have to finish the fanfics for GFtH.

**Review Replys**

yugiohgx5dsgirl Glad you like the story.

DreamsDragon Hope I updated soon enough for you.

volcaniclord Wah! You reminded me that I wrote the last chapter with some scenes that didn't fit the canon anymore. I fixed that as soon as I could. One of thereasons why this update is late. I really underestimated Yusei's secretive nature. I've also sent a reply PM to your question.

Feel free to critique, point out grammar mistake, etc. As I said this was rushed. Till next week or so.

~LMG


	5. Episode 46 Worrying and Running

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not owned by me. If it were episodes won't be able to come on time. x_x

**WARNING!: EPISODE 46 MAJOR SPOILER! THE ON SCREEN PARTS  
**

Note: On Screen means it's in the anime. Off Screen means my speculation of what may have happened. On Screen/Off Screen means Rua's view of what's happening.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 46

Running and Worrying

* * *

Off Screen

In a room in the orphanage we all waited tensely for Jack, Martha and Ushio-san's return. All of us hoping for the kids to come back safely. Saiga-san leaned back on a wall with a stern gaze directed to the opposite wall seeming to bore daggers into it. Mikage-san meanwhile tried to comfort the two crying girls holding them close to her in a protective embrace. Ruka looked like she was staring into space as she continued to hold her glowing marked arm to her chest as if trying to comfort herself. Me. I kept fidgeting where I sat beside the girls. It was uncomfortable not knowing what was happening to everyone. It was starting to feel like it would take forever for anyone to come. Then everyone turned our eyes towards the door as we heard loud running footsteps coming to the room. Then someone banging on the door.

"Open the door." Jack yelled through the door. We all stood up running towards it. Mikage-san unlocked the door and opened it.

"Atlus-sama! Where are Martha and Ushio-san?" Mikage-san questioned.

"There's no time to explain. Tell me where my D-Wheel is." Jack demanded frantically.

"It would be inside the helicopter." Jack then ran towards the exit.

"Wait! Atlus-sama! You don't know the code!" Mikage-san shouted as she ran after him.

"It would be better if we stuck together." Saiga-san said as he ran following the two.

I looked to Ruka and saw that her eyes told me that we were thinking the same thing.

"All right you heard them. Let's go." I told the two frightened girls and we all ran to the exit.

We ran and ran, ignoring the many rooms we passed by and how the walls seem to blur as we ran. Why does the hallway feel like it gotten longer since we last walked through here. Yusei beat that Dark Signer fast. I thought with furious hope. Finally we saw the exit and the helicopter just outside. We rushed out to the helicopter and stopped to catch our breath. Still bended over hands on my knees I opened one eye and saw Mikage-san open up a portion of the helicopter revealing a number keypad. Breathing somewhat normal I stood up and saw her push some buttons on the keypad. When she was done a hatch of the helicopter opened revealing Jack's D-Wheel.

Jack lifted up the hood taking out his helmet and then started up the engine not bothering to change into his D-Wheel riding clothes.

"Exactly how do you plan to save those kids?" Saiga-san asked. Jack's face fell into a dejected look. Oh. Right. As far as I know Jack doesn't know the way to prevent souls from being sucked up.

"Actually" I spoke up. "When we were at the Arcadia Movement building" I stopped having trouble finding the words to explain it.

"When the Earthbound-Gods were summoned my birthmark made a barrier around Ojii-chan, Himuro-san and Rua." Ruka explained.

"Right!" I said still feeling flustered. "The barrier protected our souls from being taken."

"You just have to be near the kids to keep them safe." Ruka summarized the explanation.

After hearing all of the new information Jack was surprised then smiled. "Thanks."

"Atlus-sama! Please be careful."

"Hmph. I won't be taken down so easily." He said with his usual confidence. His D-wheel's engine whirred to full power and he rode off.

"We should follow them." Saiga-san said. I nodded and we were about to run again but...

"NO!" I heard one of the girls say. We all looked to the two girls. The younger was crying while the older tried her best not to hold back her tears as she tried to say what she wanted. "W-we don't wa-want to go!" She tried to say more but her crying made it incoherent. We all looked to each other unsure of what to do now.

"I guess we'll have to leave these two here then." Saiga-san said with regret as he ruffled his hair.

"We can't leave them alone." Mikage-san's eye widened horrified at the suggestion. "That would be unsafe." She insisted.

"You think it would be safe for them to come with us?" Saiga-san said pointing out the obvious.

"Ruka has the birthmark. She can protect all of us." Mikage-san said desperately looking to Ruka.

"Actually I don't know if I can make a barrier big enough for all of us." Ruka said dejectedly looking away Mikage-san's hopeful gaze.

"We'll just have to put them somewhere safe then." I told them tired of the argument. I just want to go and see how everyone is doing. How Yusei is handling his duel. Whether the Earthbound-God has been summoned. Did any of them find the kids. There's too many much more worrying things to do.

"But we can't leave them alone in the orphanage." Mikage-san said as she then got a blank look and then as if a light bulb was lit. "Of course!" She walked to the helicopter again and pressed buttons on the keypad again. "Saiga-san please bring the children here."

"Uh. Yeah." Saiga then walked towards the girls and held their hands as he led them to the helicopter. Once again a hatch opened this time revealing a staircase leading inside the helicopter.

Mikage-san then knelt down eye level to the girls. "Listen okay. You won't have to come with us." Her voice was soft and gentle. "But I need you two to stay inside this helicopter. And you must not go out." The two girls nodded and walked up the staircase into the helicopter. Mikage-san stood back up and again pressed some buttons on the keypad.

"Will it really be safe to leave them alone in there?" Saiga-san questioned with concern for the girls.

"Yes. The controls are locked and it will go on autopilot if it detects any danger."

"We should get going then."

Guided by the ominous spider lit mark on the sky we ran to the deadly duel Yusei was facing. All of us ran fueled by the desire to see everyone was safe. After running a few miles we finally saw the violet flames of the geoglyph. Saiga-san then ran towards a building.

"Saiga-san the duel is in the other way." I told him pointing to where the flames were.

"No offense to Ruka-chan but I would rather see the duel in a safe distance." He said as we entered a building and proceeded to the stairs.

"I don't mind. I'd actually prefer it that way." We slowed down our pace climbing up the stairs. We were almost at the top but then we stopped and saw outside a window a violent red pillar of light and in its center a giant lump of rock floated. The rock beat imitating a heart as it sucked the life of those caught within the flames. I gripped the window sill in anger. An earthbound god is being summoned. Did Jack make it to save the kids? I and Ruka ran past Saiga-san and Mikage-san. We were at the door to the rooftop but just as I was about to open the door the building shook. We all held onto the walls trying to keep steady. The shaking stopped and we rushed out the door onto the rooftop.

On Screen/Off Screen

We ran to the edge of the rooftop and saw the duel. The sight of it caused Ruka to gasp.

"Ah! Thats..." Ruka and I said at the same time. The frighteningly gigantic earthbound god has been summoned. It took on the form of a spider with red markings throughout its body. I ignored it and chose to scan the ground searching to see where everyone was.

"Yusei! Hurry up and defeat that Dark Signer!" I heard Jack's voice say I tried to follow its source and spotted Jack on the ground with two boys clinging to him. Aki was just nearby them.

"Yeah! No matter what I have to do." This time I heard Yusei's voice and saw him opposite the earthbound god and Rudger. Judging from the duel field Yusei won't win easily. C'mon Yusei beat him.

"How exactly do you plan to defeat the Earthbound God?" Rudger said brimming with confidence. And boasted of the power of the duel monster equaling it to Momentum.

"The fact that over 5000 years the person I would be dueling is Professor Fudo's son." He knows Yusei's dad? He told of how he was in the Momentum research team as Proffesor Fudo's assistant. And he revealed that Director Goodwin was also an assistant at the time and his little brother. We were all shocked at the information. Now we really have reason to believe Goodwin is up to no good. Is he actually trying to help his brother destroy the world or is he really on our side? What if he has a different agenda all together! I grind my teeth in frustration. Rudger continued talking of how he was the one who continued the research on Momentum under orders from Neo Domino City when Yusei's dad thought it was still to unstable to activate. And that was how Zero Reverse occurred.

"That explosion was on purpose?!" We all gasped at the new information. Could it have been? But what for? My eyes narrowed at the thought. Who would want it to happen?

Yusei demanded to know why Rudger made Zero Reverse happen. His voice sounded furious. Rudger didn't want to explain anymore as he then commanded his earthbound god to attack Yusei directly. Yusei hang in there!

"Trap card, open! Iron Resolve!" Yusei revealed his trap cards effect. He survived that attack. But at the cost of half his life points. If it keeps going like this Yusei might loose. The attack bounced off to a building causing it to shake some. The building then began to lean on its side. If it gets anymore hits it might collapse towards the flames. Well as long as no one is there it doesn't matter much. But then I heard screams. I looked towards the direction it came from and saw that at the rooftop of the building was Takuya. No! How will he get out there! Then I saw Martha getting Takuya and handing him to Ushio-san who was by the rooftop door. And just as she was going to the rooftop exit the building shook again dragging Martha went down the now steep rooftop. She can't seem to climb up anymore. Martha fell off the roof and her body started to glow. No! I gasped in horror. My eyes wide with fright. She's being taken by the earthbound god. A red glow enveloped her and it headed to the earthbound god. To its mouth no less!

"MARTHA!!!" Yusei yelled in anguish. I'm sorry Yusei.

"Yusei! Hurry up and defeat the Earthbound God!" Jack said with pure hatred for the monster.

"Yusei! Ushio-san and Takuya-kun are...!" Aki said trying to explain that they too might fall and... Yusei you have to win!

"Unforgivable. I will never forgive you." Yusei's said full of anger. "My turn!" Yusei announced harshly. "I summon Junk Synchron!" Yusei slapped the card on the duel disk and the monster appeared with a battle cry sounding just as angry Yusei was feeling. "Since I successfully summoned Junk Synchron, I summon One Shot Booster from my graveyard!" One Shot Booster then appeared its color changing to blue as it took a defensive stance. "I'm tuning my level 5 Turret Warrior and level 3 Junk Synchron!" Yusei is getting serious on the duel! "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the light it shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust showed itself in its full glory and took its place by Yusei's side.

Rudger pointed out that his earthbound god was still much stronger than Stardust.

"Martha and everyone's hopes that ride on this duel...I will definitely defeat you!" Yusei proclaimed with determination. "Attack, Stardust Dragon!" Star dust flew high and tried to attack Earthbound God - Uru but it was useless. Stardust just went through it. Yusei! What are you planning? "You said Earthbound Gods have the most powerful effects, correct? It negates your opponents magic and traps and also can't be attacked." So that means! "If I can't attack it, then I'll attack you directly instead!" Way to go Yusei! "Reverberate, Shooting Sonic!" Stardust blasted great power directing it to Rudger. But then he opened a trap card. The attack was negated! Three monster tokens took up Rudger's field. So close! Yusei hang in there! "I set one card face down and end my turn."

I looked back to the collapsing building's rooftop and saw Ushio-san managed to climb back up. Good. One less thing for Yusei to worry about. "Now all that's left is to defeat you!" That's right Yusei! Beat that Dark Signer!

Rudger just laughed. "Even if this happens?" Rudger's body was enveloped in purple light. The light changed shape. Then the glow disappeared revealing a kid.

"Rally!" Yusei said sounding surprised. Isn't that the name of one of Yuse's friends? Jack mimicked Yusei. "Rally." Yusei said again as he then started running towards the kid. He stopped when he heard Rudger laughing standing on top of a spider web.

"How ironic! To think that you would have one more friend to save." That kid is Yusei's friend! Rudger you coward! Getting out of the duel just when Yusei finds a way to win!

"You bastard! Taking Rally as a hostage!" Yusei said with disgust and fury.

"However, that brat's fully conscious now. If you want to win against him, then fight. If you want to lose then that's fine too. Surrendering in this duel isn't allowed." Rudger explained the rules of the duel. But what for? "Now, kid, do as you please!"

"Yusei, to lose this duel means to die!" Rudger you cheater! You know Yusei wouldn't fight seriously now that his friend is in danger. Yusei what are you going to do now? "Blitz, Taka and Nerve are all gone..." The kid said sadly. "All because of these guys!" Rally said angrily. "My turn!" Rally said with hesitation as he drew a card.

"Fight, kid! So that you can continue living." Rudger goaded Rally. Rally couldn't be planning to try to win right???

"Earthbound God-Uru's effect!" Rally shouted. "I release a monster on my field and take control of one of my opponent's monsters!" Rally's voice grow stronger with determination. A spider token disappeared whilst the Earthbound God then spun a web taking control of One Shot Booster. "I summon One Shot Rocket!" Wait! What's that kid planning to do? Rally couldn't be!

"Stop, Rally! Attack me! Defeat me!" Yusei pleaded.

"No!" Rally shouted angry. "Because Yusei is... Yusei is... Satellite's hope! That's why..." That's what Rally's going to do... I'm so sorry Yusei. After just seeing Martha die and now when you finally found your friend... I'm so sorry Yusei.

"Don't do it, Rally!" Yusei said with growing desperation.

"Rally!" Jack shouted realizing what was to happen.

"I'm tuning my level 1 One Shot Booster and level 2 One Shot Rocket! Synchro Summon! One Shot Cannon!" Rally said not bothering to say a Synchro Summon chant. One Shot Cannon revealed itself making a sound of determination to do its master's wish.

"Stop it Rally!" Yusei pleaded once more.

Rally ignored Yusei's request. "One Shot Cannon's effect..." Rally said with a hesitant shaking voice again. "It destroys one monster on the field and inflicts damage to the controller of the monster equal to the monster's attack points."

"Rally!" Yusei shouted out.

"I'm sorry, Yusei... I'm sorry. I have no other choice." Rally said accepting what was about to happen. "The monster I choose is Earthbound God – Uru!" Rally said with determination and the Earthbound God made a sound of protest. "Final Shot!" Rally shouted finalizing the outcome of the duel. One Shot Cannon took its time to charge up and when it reached full power it blasted the Earthbound God shattering it in golden light. Rally flew from the aftershock of the attack.

"Rally!" Yusei ran to Rally's side.

"Y-Yusei...protect Satellite..." Rally spoke softly. Rally's body began to turn to black dust and faded away.

"RALLY!!!" Yusei cried out to the sky. The flames of the geoglyph disappeared and so did the duel field. We saw four cloaked figures walking towards Rudger. More Dark Signers!

Off Screen

"We need to get back down!" Saiga-san shouted out to us and ran to the rooftop door. "We need to get those kids out of here!" If those Dark Signers decide to fight here. The geoglyphs perimeters would increase. Who knows how far non signers should be to not get taken up. We ran down the flights of steps choosing to even jump some to get down quicker. In almost no time we got out the building. Saiga-san headed to Jack whilst Mikage-san went to Ushio-san. I saw them getting the kids and running off to hopefully somewhere safe.

On Screen

Ruka and I ran to Yusei's defeated form. We saw that Aki, Jack and Ushio-san doing the same.

"Yusei!" We all shouted in concern. We stopped at the sight of the other Dark Signers coming behind Rudger.

"That was interesting imposter." Rudger said amused at the outcome. "But the fight between the Dark Signers and the Signers is just beginning."

"Our fights will be decided by our organization." A hooded Dark Signer beside Rudger said.

"Organization?" Aki questioned what that implied. Is there more of them?

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about the fear of the Earthbound Gods, Yusei!" A white haired Dark Signer said. I realized that might be Kyosuke Kiryu from the way that he said Yusei should not have forgotten to fear the Earthbound Gods. His eyes then contorted to a twisted look. "There's much more fear left in store for you. Your fear of me, that is!" He cackled maniacally.

"Yeah, I'm afraid..." Yusei stood up ignoring the need to mourn choosing instead to feel... "...by my own desire and rage to defeat you all!" Lightning struck the ground between us enemies. We will definitely defeat you guys! Just you wait! I promised to myself with my eyes narrowed with determination and anger.

* * *

Author's Notes:

First off I just want to remind you I currently follow PrismWeapon's subbed Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's videos on youtube. Next my explanation for late update. One I had little free time. Two again episode has very little Rua appearances. Just read how long the first Off Screen. Three I was in mourning for Rally and Martha. Mostly for Rally. Such a sacrifice! When writing these chapters I have to watch the episode many times to see the littlest details of Rua appearance and the littlest details to describe the episode events properly here. You can just imagine how torturous it was for me to keep rewinding to certain scenes. So painful. I think that's everything.

**Review Replys:**

Dreamsdragon I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one too.

volcaniclord Yeah I know. But still I don't like making non-cannon things in this fic since I'm following the series. Thanks for the encouragements. Now that you mentioned it I still have to watch the latest episode. Goodluck with your fanfic. And have a nice day.

Updates won't be weekly for the time being. But hopefully episode 47 chapter we'll be up before the end of the week. I can't promise any March updates though as I'm going on vacation to my home country. It will be good to see old friends and my cousins.

Critique, point out grammar, or just say you love my fic so far. All kinds of reviews are welcome. Except flames. I'm afraid of getting burned. Don't miss me too much.

P.S.

Can someone explain to me how Yusei could have direct attack Rudger? I just don't get it. Even though what I wrote on this chapter says otherwise. I just really don't get it. I want to know. Please send me a Private Message if you understood it.

~LMG


	6. Episode 47 Born First to Protect

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not owned by me. I have too big of a headache to think of something clever to say. X_x

**WARNING!: EPISODE 47 MAJOR SPOILER! THE ON SCREEN PARTS  
**

Note: On Screen means it's in the anime. Off Screen means my speculation of what may have happened. If you see words with these 'single quotes' that means it is Rua's Thoughts that are in the anime.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 47

Born First To Protect

* * *

On Screen

"Dark Signer." Yusei addressed the Dark Signers with disgust. "I won't forgive you guys!"

"Girl..." The still hooded male Dark Signer said as he pulled out a card and revealed it to be Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Ah! That's..." Ruka said in surprise seeing Ancient Fairy Dragon in the hands of a Dark Signer.

"This is the card you've been looking for, right?" The Dark Signer asked with a taunting smile. "If you want the card back then come fight me." Good for nothing Dark Signer! He knows a Signer is at a disadvantage when they don't have their dragon card. "I will not run or hide." He said still with that smile. I just want to wipe that smug smile off his face. My hands formed into fists at the thought. "My name is Demak." Demak... I felt my body tremble in anger for him wanting to duel against Ruka. "The Dark Signer with the monkey birthmark." His smile disappeared and he revealed the birthmark on his arm. The mark of a Dark Signer. I won't let Ruka duel him!

"Now each to their own fate... let us meet at our destined places." Rudger announced and the Dark Signers started walking off except one lingered just a second longer than the others. The other still hooded female figure.

"Wait! I'm going to settle things right now!" Yusei said running after the Dark Signers.

"Yusei!" Aki called out.

Jack ran after Yusei but he seemed to be going in a different direction. To the hooded female Dark Signer. Does he know her somehow? Their figures disappeared in the growing fog.

Off Screen

The fog got so thick we were soon unable to see each other. I held on to Ruka's hand to not loose tract of her.

"We should stick together with Saiga-tachi." Ruka said calmly as we walked to the direction of the kids' cries. Just when we finally found them we heard someone yelling.

On Screen

"DUEL ME!!!" We all heard Yusei cry out to the sky. His silent wish to release his anger to Rudger, the one that caused him to lose two important persons in his life, was heard throughout Satellite.

Off Screen

All of us, Ushio-san, Saiga-san, Mikage-san, Aki and Ruka and I silently waited for Jack and Yusei to come back. Only the children's cries interrupted the tense silence. Ushio-san looked completely broken as he just stood there with blank eyes devastated of Martha's death. Saiga-san cursed quietly under his breath and took out a small box from his vest pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He patted his pockets searching for a lighter finding one he lighted his cigarette and proceeded to take a long drag. Mikage-san frowned at his actions but with held reprimanding him as she was busy trying to soothe the kids. Saying soft murmurs that it wasn't their fault despite her efforts the kids continued to cry. Aki just kept staring at the direction Yusei left. Ruka was trying to help Mikage-san calm down the kids but every once in a while she would look towards the direction the Dark Signers were. I hope she's not actually thinking about dueling Demak. We heard footsteps a figure approached and as it got nearer we saw that it was Yusei.

"Getting out of here on foot with this fog will be difficult." He explained to us our situation as he then tried to figure away out of the fog.

That's when we heard the whirring of a D-Wheel's engine. The familiar giant white wheel grew closer. It stopped and Jack got off and walked to us still wearing his helmet. He looked more brooding then ever. All too different from the time he was Duel King. Did something happen?

"Jack. Maybe you could drive the kids back to the orphanage." Yusei asked immediately to which Jack complied easily with a nod as he sat back in his D-Wheel not lowering the armrests as he waited for the kids to be sat in. Mikage-san got two of the kids to settle down and got them to seat in front of Jack. The kids were still sniffling.

"Yusei, what about the rest of us?" I asked him. "How will we get back?" Yusei was quiet for a moment then turned to Ushio-san.

"Ushio can you contact the nearest Security here and ask for a couple of cars we could borrow?"

"Huh?" Ushio-san said sounding startled as he was brought out of his stupor. "Uh… Sure." He then took out a walkie-talkie from his belt pocket. It crackled static as he turned it on. He pressed a switch. "This is Officer Ushio Tetsu requesting for two cars to be brought in Sector…" He stopped talking and looked around his surroundings. "In Sector G, coordinates 34, 67." He then let go of the button we could hear it crackling again.

"This is Sector Security division Satellite. Ushio-sempai the cars will take sometime to get there as we first need to get clearance from the higher ups." Everyone had a look of disappointment at that.

"This is kind of an emergency situation." Ushio-san explained.

"We understand but there's still the paperwork about this to be done." Mikage-san grew irritated at the direction of the conversion. She walked to Ushio-san and snatched the walkie-talkie from him.

"This is Mikage Sagiri Secretary to Director Goodwin. You should know that Director Goodwin has given Officer Ushio Tetsu full control of Security details in Satellite." Mikage-san said directly.

"That's a lie if I ever did hear one." The man on the walkie-talkie sounded incredulous.

"Call him yourself if you still don't comply our request." Mikage-san's eyebrows furrowed. The guy on the line stopped talking and in the dark fog we heard the static of the walkie-talkie. Wonder if the guy can actually contact Goodwin since he's probably busy handling the media frenzy about the geoglyphs and disappearances in Neo Domino. After five minutes of tense silence the walkie talkie crackle back to life.

"Ushio-sempai we'll get the cars there right away!" The voice said in a loud panic. Wonder what happened for that guy to suddenly sound scared.

"Uh! Much appreciated." And in no time at all we heard the screeching of car wheels. We all turned and saw three cars and jumping out of them three security officers clad in their uniform and helmets. They stood straight and saluted. That was really fast.

"Here are the cars you needed Ushio-sempai!" One shouted out. Ushio-san saluted as well.

"At ease." Ushio-san said lowering back his arm. "We only need two cars you three get back to base with that one." He commanded pointing one of the cars.

"Hai!" They saluted again and left promptly. Their car left a trail of smoke.

Saiga-san dropped his cigarette to the ground and stomped down on the small flame it still had and silently got on a car taking the driver's seat. "Who's going to ride with me?" Yusei walked to the car taking shotgun whilst Aki and Mikage-san got on the passenger seats.

"Looks like you're going to be riding with me." Ushio-san told to Ruka and me as he walked towards the car. We followed him to there but Takuya ran to Ushio-san. Holding on to Ushio-san's jacket.

"Ushio-ni-chan. Can I ride with you guys?" Takuya pleaded teary eyed looking up to Ushio-san.

After an unsure moment for Ushio-san, "Sure." said patting Takuya on the head. Ushio-san helped Takuya into the front passenger seat whilst Ruka and I got on the back. When we all got settled we all rode back to the orphanage. Jack taking the lead followed by Saiga-san and then Ushio drove the car following them.

In the car Ushio-san concentrated on his driving making sure to keep the headlights on. Takuya was sniffling. Ruka silently gazed out her side of the car. I can only imagine what she was feeling right now. Was she horrified at what the Dark Signer's did? Did she feel scared finally seeing her opponent? Or did she feel more resolute to fight now that she saw Ancient Fairy Dragon in the enemies' hands? Demak. I grew furious again thinking of the meeting. So furious I didn't notice us getting back to the orphanage until Ruka nudged me. Again I forced myself to calm down not wanting to worry Ruka. We got out the car and walked to the building.

Yusei pulled on the door handles but found it locked. I'm pretty sure we left this unlocked since we were in too much of a hurry to worry about it. Yusei then rang the doorbell and even knocked. A small moment later a middle-aged man with short fading brown hair opened the door his face had wrinkles a lot of which on his forehead.

"Yusei." The man spoke his voice hoarse. "What are you doing here? More importantly do you know where Martha and the kids are?"

"Dr. Schmitt..." Takuya uttered softly catching the man's attention.

"Ah! I see you found them Yusei but where is Martha?" Takuya flinched visibly the doctor didn't notice.

"Why don't we talk about this inside?" Yusei said.

"Ah. Of course." We then all got in the building and proceeded to the dining hall. As we walked Yusei introduced us to Dr. Schmitt. And explained everything what was happening to Satellite lately. "Yusei, what does all these have to do with Martha?" Dr. Schmitt asked as we got into the dining hall. Only Jack got to sit down as the kids then started crying causing everyone else to stand still where we were. We all looked to them. "What's with this crying?" Dr. Schmitt asked concerned facing the kids. All of us looked down to the ground with a frown not wanting to be the one to tell Dr. Schmitt of Martha's death.

On Screen

"I'm sorry! All because of me..." Takuya apologize through his tears. "Martha was trying to save me..." He couldn't explain further as he continued to cry.

"I see...Martha..." Dr. Schmitt said forlornly. I bowed my head and felt myself frown remembering Martha's death. Martha didn't deserve that. She was a good person who took great care of everyone and yet she died like that.

"I'm sorry." Ushio-san knelt down to show his deep apology to Dr. Schmitt. He bowed his head. "I was with her so this shouldn't have happened... I should have grabbed Martha's hand back then..." "Please forgive me!" He bowed his head further truly blaming himself. The little boys protested against Ushio-san's guilt. Telling how they were the cause of Martha dying. They regretted ever coming after Yusei as they cried even more. It wasn't their fault though. It was the Dark Signers. Even as I thought that at the same time I couldn't bring myself to say so. Part of me wanted to blame these kids. If they just followed us... Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Stop your crying!" Jack said with force hitting the desk with his fist angry of all these crying. "This isn't your faults!" Jack insisted angrily. The boys stopped crying.

"He's right. It's not your faults." Yusei said much more calmly. The boys then turned to him. "This is all because of the Dark Signers." He said maintaining his composure but there was a hint of fury at the words Dark Signers. "They didn't just hurt Martha, they even got Rally and everyone else..." Yusei spoke a little sadly this time. "In order to get Martha and everyone else back we have no choice but to defeat the Dark Signers!" We all looked to him surprised at what he was implying. He can't be seriously thinking that...

"Wait! Do you mean Martha isn't dead?" Dr. Schmitt asked incredulously.

"Yes." Yusei answered a little too quickly with a nod of his head.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Schmitt asked with cautious hope.

"Presently in Satellite, there are many unbelievable things happening. Geoglyphs of flame appearing... The black fog that enveloped Satellite... Martha, Rally and everyone else who disappeared... All of this happened because of the Dark Signers." Yusei explained.

"So you're saying if you defeat the Dark Signers, Martha will return?" Dr. Schmitt asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Yusei answered. The kids questioned if what he was saying was true. "Yes, of course it is." No it's not Yusei. But... "We're going to defeat the Dark Signers now. So no more crying." If this white lie helps any of us to feel better. I won't mind playing along. "I will definitely bring Martha back." Besides who really knows? Maybe just maybe you're right.

Off Screen

"So no more crying." Yusei said stroking the boys' heads. "You guys should get to bed. Today has been a rough day for you guys."

"Yusei's right children let's get you all some rest." Dr. Schmitt prompted the children to the door. Yusei walked with them as two boys' grabbed hold of Yusei's hand. Yusei strayed by the door having a small chat with Dr. Schmitt and the kids.

On Screen

It looked like he was done saying goodnight to the kids as he then started closing the door. He took his time doing so. Did he feel guilty for lying?

Yusei came back in the room his face downcast eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Yusei, were the things you said earlier true?" Jack asked walking up to him a little hopeful. "That everyone will return if we defeat the Dark Signers?" Yusei was quiet. "Well?!" Jack insisted on an answer with slight anger.

"I don't know." Yusei confessed his lie.

"What did you say?!"

"What's the meaning of this, Yusei!" Ushio-san asked frustration evident in his voice.

"It's just what I wanted to believe." Yusei spoke his wish to believe his own lie.

"Damn!" Jack got angry slamming his fist onto the table as he took a seat down harshly facing away from the rest of us.

"What's the point of telling all those hopeless lies?!" Ushio-san grew angry and he then grabbed Yusei by the shirt.

"Stop it! Yusei is also sad because Martha and everyone else are gone!" I grabbed onto Ushio-san's arm wanting him to let go of Yusei. I felt both sad and angry at Ushio-san's lack of understanding. Can't he see Yusei was suffering too? Reluctantly he released Yusei and turned away as he cursed. Slowly I lowered my arms back to my sides. Aki then said how she believes in Yusei. Believing that the people will return once the Dark Signers are defeated. Jack argued with her in frustration saying that Aki was only saying so because that was a duty as a Signer. Aki agreed that may be partly the reason on her believing Yusei's lie. But she revealed that she truly wishes to duel to protect everyone's future. Mikage-san agreed with Aki.

"What's for certain is that we must close the door to the underworld." Mikage-san said pointing out again what was needed to be done.

"That's right. We have to believe in our future for now." Yusei said more like his usual confident self. Ruka and I nodded. I smiled a bit seeing that Yusei seems to have felt better now.

Saiga-san then asked about the marks where we would meet the Dark Signers for our duels. Mikage-san then informed us that they are four safety switches that controls Old Momentum. How each was named after an Earthbound God.

"But the Spider is missing." Ruka wondered where the last Dark Signer would be. Mikage-san then said that Old Momentum was codenamed Uru.

"Then that means Rudger is the Dark Signer's boss." Aki said. That would make sense since he was the one who caused Zero Reverse.

"So does that mean he wants us to defeat the other four before facing him?" Saiga-san questioned. Well that's to be expected.

"The cards you all possess, although Ancient Fairy Dragon is in the enemy's hands," I looked to Ruka worriedly as Mikage-san mentioned that. She looked sad for a moment but then she put on a face of determination to get Ancient Fairy Dragon. Ruka. I don't want you to fight Demak with a disadvantage like that. "those cards were originally used to seal those safety switches." I looked back to Mikage-san when she mentioned that the cards were the seals. Yusei asked if what she just said was true. "It seems that the Director received the cards from Professor Fudo."

Yusei's eyes widened surprised at the new information. "From my father...then does that mean the seal was...!" Yusei tried to ask confirmation on what Mikage-san said implied. Yusei's father helped to cause Zero Reverse?

Mikage-san explained further that Yusei's dad wanted to stop the Old Momentum Research and just entrusted those cards to Director Goodwin. Yusei asked if Director Goodwin knew anything more of his dad. Mikage-san said no. Yusei seems a bit disappointed at that. Saiga-san then asked why Yusei, Aki and Jack have the cards now. How did the cards end up with them? Mikage-san answered that Director Goodwin released the cards to the public in hopes that the cards would eventually reach the Signers. And made sure they were high level duelist.

"So in the end does that mean we're just dancing in the palm of Goodwin's hand?" Jack voiced out his dislike of Director Goodwin's manipulations. To which Mikage-san said with slight protest that he only planned that far. Everything else after was the Signers own will. And that they were the only ones who could stop the Dark Signers.

"The future of this world is in your hands." Mikage-san said. Everyone's wills to defeat the Dark Signers grew at the words.

Off Screen

"Well where are these switches then?" Saiga-san asked.

"Ah. Yes." Mikage-san said walking to the bookshelf and then pulled out a scrolled paper in the cabinet beneath the glass case. She walked back to our side of the room.

On Screen

Mikage-san got out a map and laid it on the table to which we all crowded around to. She then pointed the marks indicating areas of the switches naming them as she did. Ushio-san questioned how we would go about going to the locations asking if we should all stick together. To which Jack opposed to saying that the duels are one on one after all.

"If this Crimson Dragon's birthmark is what the Dark Signers want to fight against there's no point in moving together." Jack said as he showed his birthmark. I don't like the sound of that. Ruka fighting against a Dark Signer alone.

"But we all just got together..." Ruka said looking down sadly not liking that we would be apart from everyone else again. I looked to her worriedly.

"Jack might be right. Even if we're apart, we will still be friends." Yusei said trying to comfort Rua. It seems to work as she seems inspired to duel even if we're apart from everyone. Ushio-san questioned who would duel who. Yusei said he'll go to the Giant because his former friend would most likely be there. Aki then said she would go to the Lizard as Misty-san would be there.

"Demak is at the monkey..." Ruka said with fear but then she held her head up with some courage."I want to get Ancient Fairy Dragon back!" You're not fooling me Ruka. Your scared. I thought as I walked to her.

I forced myself to smile my usual smile to cheer her up. "I'm going to help Ruka!" I announced and saw her smile back.

"The humming bird is..." Jack said quietly. Then paused seeming to contemplate something. Does he know the last Dark Signer? "That's where I'll go."

"Alright! Rua and Ruka-chan will go in my car." Ushio-san said. I was glad to hear it as I don't think I can run anymore any time soon.

"Yeah!" Ruka said her appreciation.

Mikage-san meanwhile said that Aki will come with her which Aki agreed to with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So am I the caretaker again?" Saiga-san complained a bit but really... "Well, I'll take care of the kids so don't worry." He waved his hand showing he didn't mind also as a goodbye. I think he was relieved that he didn't have to go anywhere near the Dark Signers for a while.

"Alright then, let's go now." Yusei said wanting to fight the Dark Signers right away.

Demak. I felt my face set into a scowl as I anticipated the duel against him. I'll protect Ruka and defeat you myself.

Off Screen

Wasting no time we hurriedly walked back outside to the cars. Aki and I asked Mikage-san for our Duel Disks that were still in the helicopter. Mikage-san then led us to the helicopter and opened the hatch that contained the duel disks. I grabbed mine and Ruka's. Yusei and Jack inspected their D-Wheels before getting their helmets and putting them on. Ruka meanwhile went to Yusei. It looked like they were talking about something serious. I paid it no mind running to the car Ushio-san was starting up. I placed the duel disks in the space underneath the back passenger seats and sat myself down buckling up. "Ruka, hurry up!" I shouted wanting to get to the duel. Ruka then ran to the car and sat down fastening her seatbelt. It looks like everyone was ready and so with Jack and Yusei in the lead we drove for battle.

The drive was relatively boring and quiet. The fog lifted up some. I looked to Ruka seeing her with clasped hands. Is she scared again?

"Ruka, what did you talk about with Yusei?" I asked her trying to sound my usual. And failed miserably as I saw her clasp her hands tighter. Crap she is scared.

"I asked Yusei for some advice on how to duel the Dark Signer." She said forehead creasing with worry.

"Oh…" I said surprised. I didn't really think she was this serious on getting Ancient Fairy Dragon back, going as far as to ask for duel tips. "What did he say?" She smiled at my question.

"He said that I should just trust my cards. The same way they trust me to protect their world." I smiled as I saw her relaxed hearing her own words.

Ushio-san stopped the car seeing Jack and Yusei's D-Wheels parked just before a bridge. A scary rickety way above a high cliff bridge.

"We'll have to go through the bridge one by one." Yusei said. We have to go through there to get to the Dark Signers? My face deadpanned at the thought. That can't be safe.

"I'll be going first then Jack follows when I get to the other side then Mikage-san follows after and finally Ushio." I felt my eyebrow twitch uncontrollably. Then again we are facing Dark Signers. Nothing is safe around them.

I saw Yusei's D-Wheel get across the bridge safely. Followed then by Jack. Mikage-san started driving through the bridge. I think I just heard the bridge creak at the heavier weight. Did the bridge sway just now? I shook my head shooing away those thoughts. Mikage-san got through the bridge fine. Ushio-san then slowly inched the car to the bridge. So far so good. Why the heck was I worrying? I thought looking out the bridge. The car hit a bump on the bridge causing me to lower my head. I saw the deep eternal darkness underneath the bridge which caused my heart to beat twice as fast. I looked away hurriedly. Why is this damn bridge so long? I felt my blood drain from my face. I could practically feel my soul leaving my body in fear. This is bad I think I'm gonna faint. Just when I was about to Ruka nudged me saying we got across. I slowly looked around and saw that we were at the other side of the bridge. I breathed a sigh of relief and quickly unbuckled my seatbelt wanting some space. I stood up hoping the movement would make my blood flow well again. I stretched a bit. Feeling more excited now.

On Screen

Standing in the car beside Ruka I saw Yusei and Jack were revving up their D-wheels.

"Are you alright? Rua, Ruka." Yusei asked with concern.

"Yup." Ruka said.

"I'm going with her too!" I said pumping my hand in enthusiasm.

Yusei nodded. "I got it."

"From here on, you survive through your own strength!" Jack said his pep talk.

"Everyone! The Dark Signers won't be defeated so easily. We've got a tough battle ahead." My eyes narrowed in determination as Yusei said this. "But you have to remember! Remember that we're all friends and that we have strong bonds that connect us even if we're apart!" Yusei gives a much better pep talk I thought as my scowl slowly turned to a smile. "Everyone must win and meet again!" Yusei said with fervor and rode off to his duel.

"I wish you all luck!" Jack said simply and he too went off. Ushio-san then drove the car to the location of the monkey whilst I saw Mikage-san drive to the direction of the lizard.

As the car moved along Satellite I could not help but feel scared as the surroundings got creepier as we went further in Satellite. The black mist hanging about the ground. The dark clouds that stayed above the sky of Satellite. The destroyed deserted buildings that I just bet a few ghost lingered about. The crows that hang about as if an ominous sign. Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder. I freaked out and yelled in shock and surprise and grabbed onto the car.

"D-don't scare me, Ruka!" I told her when I realized it was just her.

"Don't scare me, yourself!" Ruka scolded me surprised at my outburst.

"That scared the hell out of me..." I told her looking away sure that my face looked as scared as I felt.

"Sorry. All because you came here for me." I heard Ruka apologized. I didn't want her feeling guilty about something like this. I turned towards her.

"W-what are you saying!" My voice betrayed the fear I still felt. I closed my eyes hoping a break from seeing Satellite being all creepy would calm me down. I smiled and rubbed my nose with my finger hoping that me being goofy will cheer Ruka back up. "We're siblings, right?!" Straightening myself I said, "I've decided to protect Ruka." Then I remembered I stowed my duel disk in the space underneath the seats. I pulled it out and revealed it to Ruka.

"What are you gonna wear that duel disk for?" I smiled noting that Ruka forgot about feeling guilty. I laughed a bit.

"It's for fighting spirit!" I told her excitedly. "Come at me, Dark Signer!" I yelled out.

"I'm gonna be the one dueling, you know..." Ruka said exasperated at my excitement. I closed my eyes not wanting to reveal to her just yet that I plan to duel Demak for her. I promised I'd protect you Ruka and I will. I heard Ruka suddenly gasp I looked to her curios on why she did that.

"What's wrong, Ruka?"

"I heard a voice..." Ruka said sounding astounded.

"A voice?" Why would she be surprised about that? Duel Monsters tend to talk to her after all. "Is there someone here?" I looked around to see if we actually passed by someone.

"No, I was always hearing it before" I looked to her worriedly as I saw her closed her eyes and held up her hands to her head. Is she in pain? "but since we came to Satellite it's been getting louder." That doesn't make much sense. She looked up. I was relieved at that knowing it means she wasn't in pain. "Someone might be trying to call me from the world of the spirits." So it is a duel monster.

"You mean Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"Hey, what's this world of the spirits?" Ushio-san asked.

I explained to him that Ruka has the ability to speak to the duel monsters that live in the spirit world. Ushio-san looked at me in disbelief. I couldn't help but pout a bit at not being believed in.

"Hey hey, what are you talking about?" He said incredulous of what I just said.

"I'm telling the truth!" Why won't he believe this? I mean he himself saw the Earthbound Gods and other mysterious things happen. Him not believing this. That's just silly.

"Do you really believe that story? No wonder you're a kid." This time I really pouted. What's that supposed to mean?

"Geez, this is why adults are no good." I said irritatedly. "She's a signer because of that ability." I explained but Ushio-san wasn't listening anymore.

I looked towards Ruka when she said Kuribon. Kuribon must be talking to her. I looked back to my other side knowing it would be useless to see her doing so as I wouldn't understand any of it. But still I wonder what are they talking about? Something about the spirit world apparently.

"Okay I understand." Wait what's with Ruka suddenly being decisive. I looked back towards her but then a bright light made me look away. I felt the car swerve and bump into something. Feeling dazed at my seat it took me awhile to open my eyes. And when I did I saw that Ruka was gone.

"Ah! Ruka!" Ruka where did you go?

"What's wrong?" Ushio-san asked. Couldn't he see for himself!

"Ruka disappeared."

"What?!" It's that light.

"I'm sure that light just now took Ruka!"

"You're not telling me that she went to the spirit's world, are you?" Ushio-san looked at me with a mixture of annoyance and disbelief expressed on his face.

"Yup." Of course. I mean what else could have happened. Ushio-san just called me an idiot and said it was impossible. I felt a vein popping on my head. "It's not impossible!" He then got out of the car suggesting that Ruka might just have fallen out of the car and that we should look for her. "I'm telling you..." I said exasperated at his thick head. He just ignored me and called out for Ruka. "Why do I even bother..." But then I thought about more on what Ushio-san said. "But we're in trouble if she really fell out of the car." It might be better for it to be that way. At least then I'll know where she is and I can protect her. And if she were in the spirit world there's not much I can do for her.

I got out of the car following Ushio-san's example calling out to Ruka even though I know that she wasn't in this world right now. I yelled her name many times running through Satellite as I did. Without noticing it I ended up near where the duel was supposed to be. I walked towards the tower.

"That is...a picture of a monkey?" I said observing the markings on the tower. "Ruka couldn't have fallen down here somewhere, could she?" I said really worried now. Cause if she did it means she'll have to duel Demak when he finds her. "Ruka...Ruka? Answer me if you're here!" I asked for her to appear desperately.

"I've been waiting for you, Signer." I jumped back hearing a voice. Then violet flames erupted from the ground encircling me. I observed my surroundings knowing what the violet flames meant.

"This is the monkey's geoglyph. Then that means..." I couldn't finish the thought as I heard a footstep behind me. Turning around I saw the burly cloaked man. Demak. I thought with fury.

"Who are you? You're not a Signer." Demak said smugly. My eyes narrowed and grit my teeth at that.

"What about it? I promised to protect Ruka!" I exclaimed to him remembering my promise to Ruka and how she's been scared about this whole thing.

"How foolish." He insulted me. "To step into this flame even though you are not a Signer..." So what. I'll duel you to protect Ruka. Besides it was his own fault for not first checking who was here before making the geoglyph appear. "have you come to die?" Good. That means he won't cancel the duel.

"Just what I wanted! Let's settle this with a duel!" I just have to beat him that way Ruka will have Ancient Fairy Dragon and "If I defeat you, then Ruka doesn't have to be in danger." I took on a duel stance activating my duel disk. "So I'll be your opponent."

"I'll acknowledge your bravery..." The way this guy talks... "but don't think that a non-Signer can win against us." He said as his duel disk whirred to life.

"Like I care!" ...is pissing me off. The duel hasn't even started and he's already acting like he won.

"Then come at me... boy." I'll make you regret saying that Demak!

"Duel!" We yelled out as we drew our hands.

My eyes narrowed further seeing that I had only drawn one monster card Gadget Trailer which I can't summon just yet. But the rest of the cards should help. Scapegoat, Morphtransition, Morphtronic Monitron and Pot of Avarice. Yeah these should definitely help.

"Hey, that boy isn't a Signer! End this duel!" I looked up when I heard Yusei's voice. And saw him just above with Ushio-san. He must have rode here worrying of Ruka dueling since last time it didn't end well.

"It's a shame, but a duel of darkness cannot be stopped." Demak spoke relaying the rules of dueling against a Dark Signer. "Until the duel reaches a conclusion, that is."

"I'll start things off." I shouted. "My turn! Draw!" I drew a card. "Alright!" A monster card I thought relieved. "I summon Deformer Magnen U in defense mode!" I place the card on the duel disk and Magnen U appeared on the field. "If this card is in defense mode, you can't attack any other monsters of mine." I explained serious on beating Demak. "Next, I set one card face down and end my turn." I said setting Deform facedown on the field. 'The card I set is Deform, a trap that negates an attack on a Deformer.' When he attacks it will be for nothing. 'If I summon another Magnen U next turn, their effects will activate and he won't be able to attack.'

"Stop, Rua! Think of a way to stop this duel!" Yusei shouted out his concern for me. I appreciate it Yusei but...

"Yusei, I will protect Ruka! That's why I'll defeat him myself!" I told him wanting him to understand that...this is something I have to do. I let my attention go back to Demak. He smiled that smug smile amused at my actions. I'll definitely defeat you!

"My turn. Draw." He drawled out taking his time to do his turn. "I summon Magician's Ape." He said placing the card he just drew on his duel disk. A blue glow formed into a shape and then revealed Magician's Ape. 'It has 800 attack points, the same as Magnen U's defense. Magnen U won't be destroyed this turn. Next turn, I'll...' "I activate Magician's Ape's effect." Demak announced before I could fully formulate my next move. "Once per turn, I can discard a card and take control of one of your monsters." I made a sound of realization at what that meant. Magnen U will be destroyed and my lifepoints will be defenseless. Magician's Ape pointed its staff to Magnen U capturing it in an electrical surge forcing it to Demak's side of the field. "Now, Magician's Ape! Attack the boy directly!" Magician's ape waved it staff again sending a painful electrical surge to me. I screamed at the white burning hot pain it brought. It felt like I was being burned alive.

The slightest movement I made would come with pain that shoot through me. I felt the painful burns left on my body. I could smell the smoke of my own burnt flesh and clothes. Finally unable to take the pain I collapsed on my knees and hunched over myself. I grit my teeth fighting back the want to scream out again. 'W-what's with this pain...' Yusei never mentioned anything about feeling actual pain in the duel. I cracked open one eye trying to focus my shaky vision to Demak. Is this the power of a Dark Signer? 'This is just as painful as when I dueled Divine...' No. It's ten times worse...

"That's the pain from a duel of darkness, boy." I heard Demak explain. I strained my eyes to return to full focus but everything seems to be a blur right now. "I'll try to take your soul to the underworld without too much pain." My vision finally returned and I could see Demak's figure clearly. "That is the only compassion I can offer you." The pain lessened as my eyes narrowed growing angry at his words I don't need his pity. 'Ruka...' I promise to never let you go through this.

* * *

Author's Notes:

First of I'd like to remind you that I am following PrismWeapons subs when writing the chapters. This chapter way way hard to write. Hardest one I've written to date. Both On Screen and Off Screen scenes so long. Took me approximately 20 hours to finish all this. I didn't do it straight 20 hours of course. I did it in the course of 3-5 days. Gah! My head hurts just thinking about all that I wrote. Longest chapter I've written to date. It's 14 pages long. But I enjoyed writing this. Anyone found Rua's scared expression hilarious? I loled for like five whole minutes when I paused it there. Haha!

**Review Replys:**

Dreamsdragon Glad to know you're still enjoying the fic. You make me so happy being such a loyal reader and reviewer. :3

volcaniclord Glad to hear from you too. And no I don't plan on giving up on this. I like writing it out too much to give up on it. I hope I gave enough of an explanation for the cars suddenly appearing in this episode. I'll read your fanfic as soon as I lose my headache. When you said I was going to have a lot of meat with this you weren't kidding. Head still hurts from writing so long.

Like I said in previous chapter can't promise on weekly updates for March as I'll be going on vacation. I need a vacation from my headache.

Critique, point out grammar, or just say you love my fic so far. All kinds of reviews are welcome. Except flames. I'm afraid of getting burned. Don't miss me too much. (Yeah, so I just copied this from the previous chapter so what? My head hurts too much to think of saying it differently.)

P.S.

No one still explained to me how Yusei could have direct attacked Rudger in episode 46. PM if you know please.

P.S.2

I demand 3 new reviewers or I won't post the next chapter. Oh don't worry I'll write it. I just won't update until 3 new people review this one. Since it's so long I really want some reviews for this chapter. It has to be 3 new people besides Dreamsdragon and volcaniclord. I'm feeling evil because of the headache. XP So review or you can't read the next chapter. I'm going to sleep now. Need sleep...

~LMG


	7. Episode 48 Endure and Fight

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not mine.

**WARNING!: MAJOR EPISODE 48 SPOILERS! SCRIPT IS BASICALLY FROM THE ANIME!**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 48

Endure and Fight

Demak looked at me pathetically as I tried to endure the pain. Getting annoyed at that smug look on his face I forced myself to stand. It was painful but I managed it. I breathed heavily as I tried to think clearly of what to do next.

"It's your turn, boy." He goaded. Concentrate Rua. Don't pay attention to him. "What's wrong? Not going to draw?" The duel is what I'm supposed to concentrate on. "All that awaits for you is pain… of course, you have the option of surrendering as well."

"Screw that!" I brought my hand up in a fist angry at the suggestion. "I will do whatever it takes to protect Ruka!" This pain is nothing I can't endure for Ruka. "My turn! Draw!" I drew a card and saw it was Magnen-I. What should I do here? 'Think…If I summon a monster, he'll use Magician's Ape's effect to take control of it.' And then I'll be defenseless. I looked at Magnen U at Demak's side of the field. 'Then I'll…' just have to make sure he can't attack me. "I summon Deformer Magnen-I in defense mode!" I yelled out placing the card on my duel disk. Magnen-I appeared in a flash of blue light. Its colors taking on a blue hue as it took a defensive stance. "I place one card face down and end my turn." I said slipping in the trap card.

"Not giving up?" Demak asked still all smug. 'I'll definitely defeat this guy…Ruka!' I thought determined to keep Ruka from dueling him.

"It's my turn!" Demak said drawing a card. "I activate Magician's Ape's effect." He said smirking. That's it. C'mon take the bait. I thought tensely anticipating what was to happen next. "By discarding one card in my hand, I take control of one of your monsters." He sent a card to his graveyard and commanded Magician's Ape to take Magnen-I. "Cursed Needle!" Magician's Ape with a wave of its staff drew out purple energy forcing Magnen-I to Demak's side. I narrowed my eyes and grit my teeth. If this doesn't work right Demak can win right now.

"You fell for it!" I boasted to Demak excitedly with a grin. "If you have Magnen-I in your field in defense, your monsters can't attack!" Hehe! What are you going to do now? Demak.

"In that case, I'll have this bothersome monster disappear." My eyes widened in surprise at the words. "I release Magnen-I and advance summon Fighter's Ape!" The monster appeared from the ground with a blue glow. It beat at its chest getting ready for battle. "Fighter's Ape, attack the boy directly!" Demak commanded. Fighter's Ape leapt up high and aimed a punch towards me. I stared at the monster with no fear. I already knew this might happen.

"I activate a trap card! Remake Puzzle!" I yelled out. "I destroy a deformer on the field and end the battle phase!" In Demak's side Magnen U broke up into pieces. Fighter's Ape with a frown went back to Demak. "Next I special summon a deformer from my graveyard with a lower level than Magnen U's." I explained what I was about to do. "Come Magnen-I!" The broken pieces then assembled into Magnen-I it again took on the blue hue being in defense. This way if he uses Magician's Apes effect he can't attack. And even if he doesn't I'll lose less life points this way.

"You've managed to escape the pain this time but I wonder how long you can last." He said a little surprised. "I end my turn."

'Ruka I'm going to try my hardest!' I thought again determined to keep my promise to her.

"My turn!" Please come. I need you now. "Draw!" Mobaphone! "I drew it! I summon Deformer Mobaphone in attack mode!" I slapped the card on the duel disk thankful that he came. Mobaphone appeared in a yellow light as his cell phone mode then it flipped and started to form into his attack mode. He looks just as excited as me to battle. "Dial…on!" Mobaphone's numbered chest started flashing and beeping. "When Mobaphone is in attack mode, I can flip over a number of cards equal to the number it gets. And if there is a level four or lower Deformer among those cards I can special summon it!" I explained and just a second after Mobaphone stopped dialing. "It's three cards!" I called out excited. I took the three top cards on my deck. They were Junk Box, Factory of 100 Machines and Deformer Remocon. "I got it! I special summon Deformer Remocon!" I placed the card and out came Remocon in the blue flash. It let out a battle cry.

"Oh? A tuner, is it?" I ignored him continuing with my plan.

"Next, I activate the magic card Level Mirroring!" I slapped on the magic card. The card appeared momentarily on the field then a golden framed mirror took its place. "I change Magnen-I's level to the same level as the Magician's Ape on your field." The mirror then took a reflection of Magician's Ape and touched Magnen-I then the mirror shattered. Magnen-I's level increased to level three. This is it! "I'm tuning my now level 3 Magnen-I, level 1 Mobaphone, and level 3 Remocon!" I said wanting him to appear. Remocon displayed the word tuning on its screen and shined yellow then turned to three spheres of light then turned into three green rings. "Docking strength with courage to protect world peace!" Mobaphone and Magnen-I went in the rings turning into four light spheres. "Synchro Summon! Envoy of Love and Justice! Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon showed himself punching the air ready to fight.

"A toy dragon? It suits a non-Signer like you." That I couldn't ignore.

"Don't make a fool of me!" I yelled at him angry of his insult to Power Tool. My deck shuffled themselves in the duel disk. "Due to Power Tool Dragon's effect, I can add a random equip card from my deck to my hand once per turn." I drew out the card. "I equip Break Draw to Power Tool Dragon!" I put the card on the duel disk. Power Tool was wrapped in a white aura. "This card allows me to draw a card each time my monster destroys yours through battle. Once I've used this effect three times, this card is destroyed." I explained. "Power Tool Dragon, time to counter attack!" Power Tool roared at my words excited to do so. "Attack Magician's Ape!" Power Tool headed towards the caped gorilla. "Crafty Break!" I yelled out and Power Tool punched that monkey into oblivion. The aftershock of the attack forced Demak to stand his ground to not be swept away. He grunted. Hehe. "Since Power Tool Dragon destroyed your monster, I draw a card through Break Draw's effect!" That's what you get for insulting Power Tool Dragon! I thought smiling now. "I end my turn!" I can win this! "How was that?! Don't look down on me just because I'm not a Signer!" Yeah! So what if I'm not a Signer! "I have the strongest dragon called Power Tool Dragon!" I praised Power Tool's strength to which he roared excitedly.

Demak just laughed at me. "What's so funny?!" He just lost a large chunk of life points and his laughing?

"I'm just amused that a minor performer like you is doing so well in this battle destined by fate."

I narrowed my eyes with fury at his words. "What do you mean minor?! I'm risking my life and fighting!"

"I offer this duel up to my God." Demak said calmly. "My turn! I summon the Dark Tuner, Dark Ape to the field in attack mode." An ugly monkey appeared looking to be made up of balloons. It scratched its head and chest rather stupidly. Never mind that Rua concentrate on the duel! Attack points 0 but he'll use it to Dark Synchro Summon. Damn it! "Next, I activate the magic card Dark Wave." The magic card appeared and radiated green. "Now my Fighter's Ape becomes negative of its normal level." Then he'll be summoning a negative level seven monster. How powerful will that be? "I'm Dark Tuning my now level 5 Fighter's Ape and Dark Ape!" Two orbs of light erupted from Dark Ape causing it to disappear. Those orbs then gorged themselves into Fighter's Ape. Fighter's Ape made a sound of…pain? It shattered and seven black orbs then encircled Demak's field. "The one chosen by darkness, I invite you to this world to become its ruler!" Demak chanted ominously. Black electricity crackled and formed a pillar of darkness. "Dark Synchro!" Violet lightning stirred in the pillar. "Show yourself, Demonic Monkey King Zeman!" The black pillar disappeared and a cloaked, crowned monkey took its place with a staff much like Magician's Ape. "When Demonic Monkey King Zeman attacks, you can't activate any magic or trap cards until the end of the damage step." He explained all the while being smug. Attack points 2500 and a worrisome effect.

I took a step back a little fear growing in me. "S-so what about a Dark Synchro monster!" I closed my eyes and opened them again narrowed fervently shoving the fear away. "I'm not afraid! I have Power Tool Dragon on my field."

"Since Dark Ape was used for a synchro summon, I draw one card from my deck." He drew a card looked at it and seemed to be more that satisfied with what he got. What did he draw? "I activate the Field Spell, Closer Forest!"

"Field Spell?" This is bad. That means he's getting ready to…

"Not good! If he has a field spell he has all the requirements to summon the Earthbound God!" Yusei yelled out to me in warning.

The ground shook as trees sprung forth from the ground surrounding the field. Damn it! If I don't end this duel soon when he summons the Earthbound God I'm done for.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Finally you guys get your update. I'm currently using my cousins computer so I'll make this short.

I won't be able to write any of the new episodes until I get my hands on my own laptop which I left at home. Please don't tell me any spoilers in the reviews.

**Review Reply's:**

**volcaniclord **This chapter doesn't contain any Off Screen Scenes. I hope that doesn't disappoint you.

**DreamsDragon **I'm glad I'm able to help you understand 5D's better. 5D's definitely is the most serious Yu-Gi-Oh! series. No filler arcs at all.

**AlchemicBankai **I hope Rua gets to beat up Demak too. Thanks for helping me understand the ruling. I didn't know that was possible.

**Summonearth** Hey! You reviewed twice! Haha! Oh well! Here's the update. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

**Isumo 1489** Is that a space or an underscore? I'm glad you like the Off Screen scenes. I do think very hard as to how to fit them. And thanks for the ruling info. Seriously didn't know that was possible. Here's the update. Hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking of maybe writting a Ruka's thoughts of this episode. Seriously considering it now. Interesting theory. I have my own theory on how it might turn out. Can't tell you right now. I don't want Rua to die either or him to turn emo or angsty. No! We have Yusei and Jack for that already. And Carly. Hey admit it. They've turned a little like that.

Please guys no spoilers in the reviews okay? Cause I only write as I watch. I don't watch the next episode until I have written the first one. IE Watch Episode 49. Write Episode 49 and no watching next until finished. So no spoilers okay? I'm even afraid to read any of the new fanfics right now as they might have spoilers. Or checkout any of the new fanart in DA. So torturous.

I seriously don't know when the next update comes. Or when I'll be able to even write it. It starting to look like it will be around mid April. Mou! I want to watch all the episodes now. SO torturous!

~LMG


	8. Episode 49 Protect what is Important

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not mine. Though I wish I did that way I can have Rua and Ruka dolls made just for me!

**WARNING!: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 49! THE ON SCREEN PARTS!  
**

Note: On Screen means it's in the anime. Off Screen means my speculation of what may have happened. Words in between single quotation 'like this' are Rua's thoughts that are in the anime.

**

* * *

**

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 49

Protect what is Important

* * *

On Screen

Trees continued to sprout from the ground. They grew twisted and barren of life. As the field magic settled itself on the field Demak's smile grew wicked as he explained the card's effects.

"Due to the effects of my Field Magic, Closer Forest, Demonic Monkey King Zeman increases its attack power by 100 points for each monster in my Cemetery." I tensed at that. "Currently I have five monsters in my Cemetery." Demak said practically boasting what it meant for me. Shadowed forms of Demak's defeated monsters appeared on the field then were absorbed by the Monkey King. It glowed with power growling as its strength increased.

"An attack power of 3000!?" I said frustrated. How am I supposed to defeat that?

"Battle." Demak declared before I could think of a strategy. "Demonic Monkey King Zeman attacks Power Tool Dragon." Demak commanded his monster to attack. "Cursed Flare!!" At the words the Monkey King waved its staff around preparing to attack. Red flames shot out from the staff and headed to Power Tool.

"Power Tool Dragon's effect - By sending the Break Draw equipped to it to the Cemetery, it'll negate the destruction!" The Break Draw equip card flipped up on the field shielding Power Tool from the attack. I won't let Power Tool be destroyed!

"But, the Damage Calculations will be applied!" Demak said sounding disappointed and looking a little angry. At the words the magic card shattered and the red fire went through it and headed to me. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the attack. I screamed the second I felt the heat of the flames on my body. After a short while I couldn't feel anymore pain. Was the attack really over? Last time it took much longer and even after I still felt so much pain. I opened my eyes a slit worrying that I might have died during the attack. It would explain why I couldn't feel the pain anymore. What I saw was even more shocking than possibly seeing my own dead body. My eyes widened with utter disbelief.

Power Tool was taking the attack. The red fire was fighting its way through Power Tool in an attempt to continue its attack on me. Red sparks flew off Power Tool as he continued to shield me. "Power Tool Dragon… is protecting me." I said in disbelief. I bowed my head silently thanking Power Tool Dragon for protecting me. "I'll protect you too…Ruka!" I yelled out to the sky. Wishing she was safe wherever she was.

Off Screen

Just as your protecting me Power Tool… I'll protect you too! Slowly I walked towards the middle of the duel field. Every step was painful as moving made the burns on my body flare with pain.

"Oh? What's this you're doing now?" Demak asked mockingly as he took enjoyment at my action. "Do you really wish to kill yourself in this Duel?" I glared at him but then doubled over as it quickly gave me a headache to do so. I bit the insides of my cheeks to keep from screaming. I got up continuing to walk shakily.

"Rua! What are you doing?!" I heard Ushio-san shout out. I didn't answer focusing all my energy to walking.

"Rua stop it! Go back!" This time I heard Yusei's worried voice. My breathing grew ragged as I got farther in the Duel field. Sorry Yusei. But like fighting in this duel this is something I have to do.

Somehow I managed to get to the middle of the field without collapsing.

On Screen

With trembling feet I stood in front of Power Tool breathing heavily. I turned towards Power Tool Dragon. "You doing okay, Power Tool?" I asked tentatively as I saw all the scratches that was left on Power Tool from the attack. Again I silently thanked Power Tool for shielding me from the attack. He nodded and roared at me encouragingly saying he was okay. I smiled at Power Tool's strength his courage lifting up my spirits.

"You held out, it seems." I heard Demak speak reminding me that I was still in a duel against him. I turned towards him focusing again on beating him. "I place two cards face-down, ending my turn." Two cards materialized on the field.

I set my face in determination. "The real fight starts now!" I will turn this duel around. "My turn! Draw!" I flipped the card up. Respect Synchron. Not a very useful card right now. 'I have to get a card to beat Demonic Monkey King Zeman…' That card can beat that Monkey King. "Power Tool Dragon's effect activates!" I yelled out. "It can randomly add an Equipment Magic into my hand!" My deck shuffled itself preparing to give me a card. It stopped as one sticked out. I brought my hand up preparing to draw. 'Please, be the one!' I prayed touching the card. I drew out the card and flipped it up and opened my eyes. I grinned at what I saw. "Megamorph! Yes!" Now I'll definitely win! I placed the card on my duel disk. "I equip the Equipment Magic, Megamorph, to Power Tool Dragon!" The magic card appeared on the field floating just in front of Power Tool. An aura surrounded Power Tool and the card. With this I'll be able to beat that monkey. "How's that for you!? Now Power Tool Dragon's attack is doub- …Hey, what? Its attack power didn't change!" I looked at Power Tool Dragon confused. "How come!?" He should have gotten stronger now.

"You ignorant fool." Demak's insult got me angry again as I glared at him. "Megamorph is a card that doubles the equipped monster's attack power when your Life Points are lower than mine." He explained smiling smugly at my stupid move. "But, right now, our Life Points are even."

I brought my hand into a fist wanting so much to punch myself for my mistake. My vision blurred as I felt tears threatening to spill. "Oh, right! Darn!" I can't believe I forgot about that! "That was supposed to be my big, game-breaking combo!" Why did I forget! "I'm all out of options now!" I hit my head repeatedly for my stupidity! How could I forget! With me practically loosing all my duels Megamorph would be there to help me win!

"It would seem that fate will not smile easily on someone who is not a Signer at all." I heard Demak boast as I held my head in fear. What now! I'm going to loose. I'm going to die. All because I fought even though I'm not a Signer. I'm so stupid! I knew I had no chance going against a Dark Signer! Ruka! What's going to happen to you when I loose? I still don't want you to fight this guy! But now…

"Rua!" I heard Yusei call out to me bringing me out of my horrible thoughts. I looked to him seeking for help. "Don't forget!" What did I forget? "The cards you poured your faith and wishes into are in that deck of yours!" I looked down to my deck remembering the very reason why I made a deck out of the Morphotronics. This is the deck I made to be the one to help me protect Ruka. "If you believe in your cards, the cards will answer back!" Just like those robots in those animes I would watch when I was little. "Just believe!" Believe in my cards? "The cards that you took care of won't betray you!"

"Yusei…!" I looked to him thankful for his encouraging words. I still have a chance to win. So long as I trust my cards! They will help me protect Ruka! In my hands there must be a key to win this. Respect Synchron, Gadget Hauler, Pot of Avarice, Urgent Tuning. 'That's right. Power Tool has the effect of sending an Equipment Magic to the Cemetery to negate its destruction.' There is a way to win this! "I switch Power Tool Dragon to defense mode to end my turn!" Power Tool Dragon took on its blue form but didn't take a defense stance instead he kept his arms raised ready for battle.

"To think, maintaining a defense in a Duel of Darkness…" You'll be eating your own words soon Demak. "Such foolishness!" That's a promise.

'I'll trust in my cards and wait for my chance, just like Yusei said.' I looked at Demak anticipating his move.

"It's my turn." He said drawing a card. "Battle! Demonic Monkey King Zeman attacks Power Tool Dragon!" Again Demak commanded his Monkey King to attack Power Tool. "Cursed Flare!!" The red flames again shot out of Monkey King's staff.

"Bring it on, if you want! Not only is Power Tool in defense mode," That way my Life Points are safe. "but its Equipment Magic will shield it!" And Power Tool can't be destroyed.

"Useless. I activate the Permanent Trap, Uproarious Earth." A trap card flipped up on the field. "When a Beast-type monster attacks a defense mode monster, it will inflict Piercing Damage." What? So even now he'll be able to decrease my Life Points?

The red flames whipped through the air aiming for Power Tool and he braced himself for the attack. Megamorph flipped up on the field receiving the attack but just like earlier it shattered into pieces of light. The flames clawed at me and Power Tool. I screamed as the flames whipped around and roared trying to reach for me. The heat was blinding like being left on the sun. The roaring of the flames stopped and I stared out trying to focus my eyes to normal.

"B-But, Power Tool can negate destruction by sending an Equipment Magic to the Cemetery!" I said then heard a blast from the flames. I was surprised to see Power Tool was once again shielding me from the attack. Thank you Power Tool but… The attack should have ended now. What's happening? Power Tool was starting to come apart because of the flames. "Huh? Power Tool is getting hurt! Why!?" I saw Demak's smug smile and I set a hard, piercing stare at him for it.

"When you receive Uproarious Earth's effect, one monster on your field decreases in attack and defense power by 300 points!" He explained enjoying Power Tool destruction.

"Say what!?" I looked to Power Tool. The onslaught of the trap card drained Power Tool's energy causing him to bow his head down. Smoke arisen from Power Tool's body. Power Tool hang in there.

"I place a card face-down, ending my turn." Demak said as he placed down another trap card. "How pathetic. You remain on your field while you and your monster make an unsightly exhibition of yourselves." He was taunting me to make another mistake like last time.

I looked at Power Tool's decimating body. 'Thank you, Power Tool. You took so much punishment protecting me.' I looked to Demak determined now more than ever to win a duel. "I don't care how banged up I look, I'll protect Ruka!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey guys! I'm back from vacation. First off the script of this episode was brought to you by shriekV's video and tknp's subs. Now that's out of the way... I Wrote this just now. It feels so good to be writing again in my own laptop instead of the traditional way. Pen/cil and Paper. I'm gonna do my best to write the latest episodes to get up to date with the story. And I finally saw how Ruka got Ancient Fairy back. Kudos to the twins. They've gotten so much cooler in my eyes. Again a reminder. I have yet to watch episode 51 so no spoilers in the reviews. If you read last chapter's AN you would know why.

**Review Replys:**

**dragroar **Thanks for the review! An author of the Book of Randomness? Hmm... It doesn't ring a bell... Should it?

**Isumo 1489 **Glad you enjoyed the last chapter despite its lack of Off Screen Scenes. I hope you enjoy this one too. It has only one Off Screen Scene though. But as you said, it can't be helped. No worries on spoiling me as I already know about that. I think I searched it up or read it in wiki. Totally don't mind the info. Wow you're still a gamer? Me. I've given up the game because there's no one to play it. I would continue to collect some of the cards but I have no money. Have you played in any tournaments? Just curios. Thanks for the review.

**volcaniclord **Wah! VL you're alive! I was worried you didn't want to read this anymore since you weren't the first to review the last chapter. I'm glad to know you liked the last chapter despite the lack of Off Screen Scenes. You're wrong about this not having one. It has one. Real short though. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love to read more of your fic soon!

**DreamsDragon **And I love you for being such a loyal reader and reviewer! Thanks for the review!

Please guys no spoilers in the reviews 'kay?

I still don't know when the next update comes. Maybe tomorrow? Or the day after that. I'm a bit busy with cleaning up the house and finding space for all the new souvenirs I bought. On another note vacation gave me a few ideas on what else to write about. I'll only be working on them after I'm done with updating this to the latest episode. I'm so happy to be reunited with my laptop. Writing at my leisure. ^_^

PS

I have also recently made the Twin Tales community archive. All about the twins! If anyone is interested in being a staff member just PM or if you have a suggestion on what rules or stories I should add feel free to PM me.

~LMG


	9. Episode 50 Always by Your Side

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not mine. I still wish I could have Rua and Ruka dolls made just for me. And Power Tool and Ancient Fairy dolls too!

**WARNING!: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 50! THE ON SCREEN PARTS!**

Note: On Screen means it's in the anime. Off Screen means my speculation of what may have happened.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 50

Always by Your Side

* * *

On Screen

The violet flames surrounding the duel field continued to roar as Demak and I dueled. The Monkey King practically feeding off the evil aura of this duel. There has to be a way to win this. Think Rua. Think. He has 2500 Life Points while I only have 2000 left. And "It's my turn! Draw!" I announced drawing a card. My deck then shuffled itself due to Power Tool's effect. "Power Tool Dragon's effect will randomly add an Equipment Magic into my hand!" My deck stopped shuffling as a card stuck out. I reached for it. Please cards help me protect Ruka. "Let it be a card that can beat Demonic Monkey King Zeman this time…!" I closed my eyes in fear of not getting a good card. Please help me! Slowly I brought the card close to my face. Please be a good card! My eyelids trembled open and I adjusted my eyes to see what the card was. "Here it is!" I shouted out with excitement. "I switch Power Tool Dragon to attack mode!" at my words Power Tool roared as his colors returned. "Power Tool, let's throw our very best at him!" His eyes glowed red heated for battle. We will win this! "I equip the Equipment Magic Double Tool – D&C, to Power Tool!" I heard Power Tool's mechanical body humming as it adjusted to the Equipment Magic replacing his weapons to a power saw and drill. "Power Tool's attack power increases by 1000 points!" This is it! With 3000 attack points we'll beat that Monkey King!

Demak made a sound of amusement at my actions. "So, you just lined up its attack power with Demonic Monkey King Zeman's, huh?" Just wait until my attack. "In the eyes of a non-Signer such as yourself, that bit of nothing is the very best you have?"

"Yeah, just keep blowing smoke!" I said spinning my arm around readying to attack. You're Monkey King's about to become dust Demak! "Battle! Power Tool Dragon attacks Demonic Monkey King Zeman!" I pointed at the Monkey King anticipating its demise as Power Tool rushed forward to deliver the blow.

"Settling for a draw?" Demak said undisturbed by his monster's destruction. "No…" He sounded surprised as he finally realized my plan.

"Yup! Power Tool won't be destroyed as long as it has an Equipment Magic!" Power Tool continued his attack. Two radiant shields emitted out of Power Tool's weapons. The shields collided with Monkey King's staff as it tried to deter Power Tool's attack. It was useless. The Monkey King shattered into pieces of white light disappearing from the field along with the shields. "I did it!" I cried out in elation at finally defeating that Monkey King. I thrust my fisted hand up high feeling confident I can win this duel. "And, by releasing Power Tool – D&C equipped to it, Power Tool Dragon will go unharmed!" The power saw and drill hands of Power Tool glowed white and shattered revealing Power Tool's regular weapons. Despite his attack points getting lower back to 2000 Power Tool was still pumped for battle. I can win this! Demak just laughed despite loosing his Dark Synchro Monster. "What are you laughing about?" I asked confused as to why he was happy that I just destroyed his monster. His field was empty. He should be angry. What's up?

He raised his arm above a facedown card. "Trap, activate – Dark Matter!" The trap card flipped up. What's he planning now? "When a Synchro Monster on my field is destroyed, it sets two cards from the top cards from the top of my deck, treating them as Monsters." Two blue silhouettes of monsters floated up in the field. The blue shadows faded revealing Magician's Ape and Fighter's Ape.

I don't know what you're planning... "I equip Power Converter to Power Tool, ending my turn!" I slapped the card on the duel disk. ....I won't give up! The magic card appeared momentarily on the field then glowed and disappeared. A bulbous machine then floated behind Power Tool connecting itself to Power Tool's back. Demak just laughed and grinned smugly. What's he planning to do now?

"It's my turn! Draw!" Demak drew a card and smiled. What did he get? "Young boy, I must thank you for defeating Zeman earlier."

"What?" I asked confused and a little fearful of what he meant.

"Because of you, I have all the preparations to summon my Earthbound God card set." He boasted laughing as he revealed his newly drawn card. Earthbound God Cusillu! "I release both my set monsters!" Magician's Ape and Fighter's Ape were enveloped in white light turning into orbs of swirling mass of colors. The orbs jumped up high into the sky colliding into each other forming a mini sun. It radiated with power. And then I saw it… The lump of rock that would bring forth the Earthbound God. As it beat my own heart beat stopped. I'm going to die. "Do not worry, as the competitor, you will not have you soul absorbed." I believed him. If for no other reason than to make myself feel better. "I have _more_ than enough sacrifices!" He raised the Earthbound God's card pointed to the rock. From where would he get the sacrifices? Satellite is empty now. "I sacrifice the spirit's souls!" Spirits? Ruka is in the Spirit World! "Descend forth, Earthbound God Cusillu!" Ruka her soul, as a Signer, will be safe. But I might die and then she'll have to duel Demak! The flames of the geoglyph grew stronger I screamed as it did. NO! I won't let that happen!

Despite that my soul was safe from being sucked up I was no less frightened. Souls were being sucked up by the fake stone heart. It radiated violet its glow growing as more souls were taken. It reached to a point where the violet light spread out into a pillar piercing the ground. The ground shook as the Earthbound God dug its way out of the geoglyph. I gaped at it, quivering and whimpering. This monkey earthbound god was gargantuan. Yellow markings spread through out its body making it more terrifying. Lightning struck the ground around the Earthbound God. It moaned showing off its power.

"My great God, Earthbound God Cusillu, cannot be attacked by the likes of your monsters." Demak praised his monster's invincibility. "In addition, it cannot be affected by any Trap or Magic effect."

I stepped back trembling in fright. "No way!" How am I supposed to defeat that?

"Also, there are eight monsters in my Cemetery!" Ghostly forms of Demak's defeated monsters appeared behind him. "Closer Forest's effect will elevate the attack power of Earthbound God Cusillu by 800 points!" The monsters turned into purple blobs of light and then flew up to the Earthbound God, powering it up to 3600 attack points. "May you curse your misfortune for ever intruding into this battle of the Gods!" No! I'm in this duel to protect Ruka! "Direct attack!" The Earthbound God prepared to pound me to the ground. Ruka…

"If that attack connects, Rua's finished!" I heard Yusei say. Don't loose faith in me Yusei.

"Finished," nothing!" I won't give up! I brought up the magic card Power Converter. "The effect of the Equipment Magic Power Converter, activates!" I slid the card into the Cemetery. "By sending this card to the Cemetery, I'll regain Life Points equal to Power Tool's attack power!" I know I'm sacrificing a lot of Life Points this way… "Power Tool's attack power will be 0 for this turn!" but at least I'll live. I hope.

I saw the Earthbound God's fist starting to come down so I ran quickly trying to get away from the attack. I heard its fist collide with the ground causing it to shake and soon I felt the earth trying to swallow me up. I screamed falling on the ground. On the ground I mentally calculated how much life points I had left. 400. "I…I can't lose." I have to win. "If I'm finished off here… Ruka, she'll…" I tried to get up but the soil on top off me felt heavy and my eyes were loosing their focus again. "Ruka she'll-!" I can't let her duel him…

Off Screen

I saw only darkness. An everlasting darkness stretching out everywhere I looked. Where am I? Then a hundred images flashed through my mind. I recognized each image clearly. I smiled as I remembered what each image was about. My duel against Yusei. Meeting Aki for the first time as the Black Rose Witch. Seeing Jack Atlas in the Fortune Cup. Goodwin and Mikage-san by his mansion. Ushio-san at the helicopter pad. Martha and the kids in Satellite. Then the images came faster almost painful. They thundered through my mind I had a hard time following them. I shuddered at the images. Yusei's duel with Rudger. Martha falling to her death. Rally dying in the duel. The Dark Signers gathered to meet us. My duel with Demak. Instantly the images stopped coming. I have to get back to my duel with Demak! How do I get out of here?! I have to get back for Ruka! Ruka… Suddenly I saw a bright light a person stood in. It felt warm and inviting.

On Screen

"Rua!" I heard a voice. It sounded like… "Say something, Rua!" I opened my eyes and saw…

"Ruka…" I spoke my voice weak from all the screaming. "You came back, huh?" I said seeing her all too familiar pink jacket.

Ruka helped me to sit up. But my body didn't like that as it sent prickling sensations throughout making me tremble. Ruka was able to keep me steady. "You fought, getting hurt this bad?" She asked concerned at my state. I didn't care much about that. "Even though faced against a Dark Signer…"

"I thought I would take care of him before you came back." I struggled to say. "I knew I…couldn't play the hero." In the end I couldn't finish the duel. My vision blurred as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't say that!" Ruka shouted at me. I looked up to her confused at her demeanor. I saw that she had tears in her eyes too. "Rua, you…in my eyes, you're…" Ruka held me close. "…the best hero I could get." I felt her tears soaking through my shirt. Ruka… Thank you. I cried onto her shoulder glad to see she was safe.

I heard Demak's amused laugh. "Now the gang's all here!" Demak said thrilled seeing his true opponent. "You will fall prey to Earthbound God Cusillu, young Signer!" My anger slowly gave me some of my strength back. I still won't let Ruka duel you!

"You're the one who controlled Demonic Monkey King Zeman to collect all those spirit's souls, are you?" Ruka asked. "I will _never_ forgive you!" Her voice for once in a long while sounded strong. "For hurting the spirits and hurting the one person I hold most dear!" Demak just smiled that smug smile at Ruka's words. I saw Ruka reach for my duel disk. "I'm dueling in your place, Rua." She said simply. What? I looked to her confusion evident on my face.

"What are you saying?" If only I had some energy left. "I told you I'd protect you, didn't I?" I wanted to move my arms away to keep the duel disk from Ruka. But my arms couldn't move. They were too tired. "I should be the one to fight." Otherwise you'll be the one who gets hurt. I can't let that happen.

Ruka just smiled at me as she clasped on my duel disk. "Thank you." Ruka looked at me with confident eyes. "You did your best just for me, so I'll do my best, just as hard as you, Rua." No I can't let you Ruka.

"Stop, Ruka! If you fight with him, then even you will-!" I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't have it.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." How can I not worry Ruka? You're my little sister. My thoughts were unheard as she stood up to continue the duel in my place. What happened Ruka? Ruka's mark started to glow as did Yusei's. "I won't lose!" When did you learn to be brave? "I have Rua and everyone else on my side!" Ruka stared at Demak ready to duel. "Hang in there, Power Tool Dragon!" Ruka asked Power Tool. Power Tool…please protect Ruka in my place. I looked to my duel disk. Cards please help her win.

"Even Life Points on the same level as cinders will be ample tribute to God!" Demak goaded. "Allow me to show my respects to you, young Signer, by summoning a very special spirit." What's he planning now? "I activate the Permanent Trap, Cursed-bound Prison!" The trap card flipped up at his command. "This will Special Summon one Synchro Monster to my field, ignoring its Summoning Conditions!" Demak revealed Ancient Fairy Dragon in his hand. Ruka gasped. Demak slapped Ancient Fairy's card on his duel disk. "Appear now, my prisoner! Ancient Fairy Dragon!" A bright light erupted from the trap card. And in that light a metal cage encasing a monster emerged. As it grew closer I instantly recognize it to be Ancient Fairy Dragon. She was chained in her prison and looking more closely I saw she was hurt and weak.

"Ancient Fairy!" Ruka reached out to the dragon seeing her imprisoned state. The white light faded as it finished its duty to deliver Ancient Fairy to the duel.

"I end my turn." Demak! What did you do to Ancient Fairy?! "So, how does it feel to face the very same dragon you are linked to by the bonds of fate as an enemy?" Demak! All you Dark Signers really are despicable! First Yusei had to see his friend die and now Ruka has to fight Ancient Fairy?! I looked to Ruka thinking she might be scared now to fight. What I saw instead was Ruka's eyes blazing with anger. Ruka… you really have changed. Don't worry Ruka I'm sure you can beat him!

"My turn! Draw!" Ruka drew a card and added it to her hand. "Power Tool Dragon's effect will randomly add an Equipment Magic into my hand!" Please cards help Ruka win this duel. "I equip the Equipment Magic Central Shield, to Power Tool Dragon!" A red metal shield appeared before Power Tool Dragon. Seven smaller circular shields floated out of the center of the shield. They surrounded Power Tool's form.

"Central Shield is the ultimate shield that reduces all attack damage other than towards the equipped monster to 0!" I gained more strength seeing Power Tool was protected, enough to be able to stand on my knees. "Whether his Earthbound God is affected by any other Magic or Trap cards or not!" I looked to Ruka elated at how well she was handling the duel despite the handicap. "Good job, Ruka!" She smiled back just as happy as me at how well she was doing. You can win this Ruka!

Focusing back on the duel she took two of her hand cards. Green and violet. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Two facedown cards hovered over the field. I looked to Demak heatedly. There's no way Ruka will loose against someone like you!

"It seems you cannot attack Ancient Fairy Dragon after all." Demak spoke, finding Ruka's choice not to attack Ancient Fairy pathetic. "But, my Earthbound God isn't limited to just attacking directly!" Ruka already has a plan for that. "As you wish, I will crush that toy dragon of yours!" That's what you think! "It's my turn! Draw!" Demak unworried drew his card. "Battle! Earthbound God Cusillu attacks Power Tool Dragon!" The Earthbound God swung a punch towards Power Tool.

"Quick-Play Magic, Limiter Removal!" Ruka activated the card that will save Power Tool. "It doubles the attack power of Machine-type monsters on my field!" Power Tool's eyes gleamed as his attack rose to 4000.

"What, double!?" Demak said astonished by Ruka's move. You're going to loose Demak! The Earthbound God continued its attack. The punch crashed onto Power Tool causing a shock wave bringing a great wave of dust flying. A blinding light covered the field. The ground shuddered at the attack. The light died down as did the shaking. "Damn you, you fools who dare to defy such God-like power!" Demak growled as he spoke. "But, my Earthbound God shall not falter!" Demak was resolute on showing how great his monster was. "By sacrificing a monster on my field, it will avoid destruction and halve your Life Points!" Demak! You lowlife! "That is why I purposely summoned this!" Demak pointed to Ancient Fairy indicating that he was to sacrifice-! "I release Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon turned into blue light swirling itself then into an orb of swirling colours. And then disappeared along with the cage.

I braced myself for the oncoming shockwave. I heard Ruka's scream as the shockwave came. Please be all right Ruka! I opened my eyes and saw Ruka wounded and trembling from the attack. She was starting to collapse. I rushed to her side finding the strength to hold her up. "Are you okay, Ruka!?" I helped her to stay upright.

"I'm fine." She said smiling even though she was tired from the attack. I knew that having a Signer fight without their Dragon was trouble. It was only a 200 point damage and yet she looks just as battered as I did. "Now the real fight can finally get started." Ruka you really have grown.

Demak growled in his throat. "Real fight?"

"I already knew that you planned on sending Ancient Fairy Dragon to the Cemetery from the start!" Ruka said practically grinning. "Now you're giving her back…" She really had it all planned out. "…my dear friend!" I stood by her side as she continued the duel. Demak you had no chance to win this duel to begin with. "I activate the Permanent Trap, Respect Synchron!" The trap card flipped up. "When a Synchro Monster is sent to the Cemetery through an opponent's card effect, this can ignore Summoning Conditions and Special Summon it to my field!" Ruka explained with excitement as she would finally be reunited with her Dragon.

"What!?"

The trap card glowed and like ripples on a pond blue light grew underneath our feet. Slowly from the pond of blue light emerged Ancient Fairy Dragon. The chains entrapping her broke disintegrating as they fell. Ancient Fairy Dragon instantly regained her strength. She stretched out her majestic butterfly wings freely and growled to the sky happy to be free of the Dark Signer. "Incredible…" I gazed at Ancient Fairy's beauty and might. I looked to Ruka excited that she was able to get Ancient Fairy Dragon back. "Incredible! You did it, Ruka!"

"Mm-hmm!" She nodded happy to have her Dragon. We gazed at Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Ancient Fairy, we finally get to meet!" Ruka you did it! You got Ancient Fairy Dragon back! I'm so happy for you!

"_Ruka, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for keeping the promise you made on that day so long ago."_ I was in awe as Ancient Fairy's gentle voice echoed throughout the field. Ancient Fairy Dragon gazed at us intently showing her gratitude at being freed. _"Thank you so much."_ This is so amazing! So this is what's it like hearing Duel Monsters. Amazing! Amazing! Just so cool! We finally freed Ancient Fairy Dragon!

Off Screen

This was really something else, Power Tool Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon side by side on the same duel field! I'd never thought I'd see something like this. Two Synchro Monsters on the same duel field. Few people have ever done that! We did this, Ruka and me! That's right! This isn't my duel anymore. It isn't Ruka's either. This is both our duel! Our duel to win!

Ruka and I look to each other simultaneously smiling mentally telling each other that we will finish and win this duel. We faced Demak ready to fight him to the finish.

On Screen

Ruka took out a card from my duel disk. "I'll send Central Shield to the Cemetery to negate the effect from Limiter Removal that would destroy Power Tool." Power Tool's shield faded away.

"Stupendous! A real Signer is altogether different!" Demak said finding excitement at battling against Ruka. "I end my turn!" And your last! Demak pointed at Ruka. "Now, show me a real duel elected by the Gods!" You're going to regret saying that Demak.

Ruka and I looked to each other excited to finally ending this duel! "Let's go, Rua!"

"Uh-huh!" We looked to Demak anticipating his defeat. "It's our turn!" Our hands placed themselves on top of my deck. "Draw!" We yelled out together drawing the card and raising it to the sky along with our hopes and wish to win this duel. The card was Rocket Pileder! Ruka and I brought the card down showing it to Demak. Now we just need that card to win this duel! I looked at Demak heatedly. You won't harm my sister anymore Demak!

"Ancient Fairy's effect by destroying a Field Magic, I regain 1000 Life Points!" Ruka spoke sending the decaying forest into self destruction. Our Life Points increased to 1200.

"Field Magic!?" Now your monkey god will be weak with only 2800 attack power left.

"All right!" I yelled out jumping in excitement seeing the forest decimate itself. And the monkey god's troublesome effects vanish with it!

"And, Power Tool's effect will add one Equipment Magic into my hand!" Ruka took a card from the deck and took another from her hand. "I equip the Equipment Magics, Rocket Pileder to Power Tool, and Pain to Power, to Ancient Fairy!" The cards appeared on the field glowing white and faded, in their place two blue portals appeared on the ground and from those portals emerged two glowing items. They attached themselves to Power Tool and Ancient Fairy. The items' glows burst into a shower of light revealing the items. A magnificent embroidered cloth hung around Ancient Fairy Dragon's neck. And Power Tool now had a giant red rocket for an arm. "Battle! Power Tool Dragon attacks the Earthbound God!" Power Tool do your best!

"You're attacking with Power Tool Dragon the one with the lower attack power!?" Demak said in disbelief. Power Tool rocketed up to the monkey god aiming his attack. The monkey god tried to swat Power Tool away but Power Tool continued to shoot through its arm and finally hit the monkey god in the chest. Light emanated from the monkey god's chest as the attack connected and then a bright explosion came sending the earth rocking and a great wave of dust.

"Ruka!" I ran to protect Ruka from the blast. I held her close hoping she won't get hurt anymore. The earth calmed and the dust settled back on the ground.

"Just as I thought!" Demak said angry at having my Power Tool being the one to cause such a blow to his god, leaving a giant whole at its chest. "You chose to receive God's punishment yourselves, did you?" I let go of Ruka and faced angrily at Demak hearing those awful words.

"Don't count on it!" I glared at him angry that he still looked down at me and Power Tool's strength.

"Since it's equipped with Rocket Pileder, Power Tool won't be destroyed by battle and it will decrease Earthbound God Cusillu's attack power by Power Tool's attack power!" Ruka explained more calmly at what we really had planned.

The monkey god with the hole Power Tool left behind lost its strength lowering its attack points to 800. "What!?" Demak questioned. Anger and disbelief pouring in that one word at Power Tool's strength.

"And Ancient Fairy, equipped with Pain to Power, will increase its attack power equal to the damage I received via Power Tool's attack!" Ancient Fairy growled as her attack power increased to 2900. "Turn my pain into power!" Ruka pointed at the monkey god wanting to finish off what has caused Ancient Fairy and all of us so much pain. "Ancient Fairy Dragon attacks Earthbound God Cusillu!" Ancient Fairy growled and her eyes glowed preparing her attack. She floated up high leveling herself to the monkey god. "Eternal Sunshine!" Ruka cried out. Ancient Fairy's wings began to glow into a multitude of colors, its light growing stronger, charging up for the attack. The luminescent light changed into a blinding light so strong I had to cover my eyes. I cried out at the light. Let this attack connect! Ancient Fairy win this!

* * *

Author's Notes:

First off the script of this episode was brought to you by shriekV's video and tnKp's subs. Those two are just awesome. Finished this just today. My favorite episode to date! The twins reunion scene was just so heart warming! I cried in happiness for them. Ruka finally has Ancient Fairy Dragon back! Oh man! This episode was just awesome! Power Tool and Ancient Fairy fighting side by side! Just like the twins! So awesome! I hope I captured the awesomeness of the episode well in this chapter. All hail to the writers and animators of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. And hail to the great creator who started it all Kazuki Takahashi!

I fear that I did awful with this chapter's Off Screen Scenes. Especially Rua's loosing consciousness. I must edit that later. I fear even more next chapter. There's gonna be so much Off Screen Scenes it's going to give me that awful headache again.

**Review Replys:**

**Isumo 1489** Thanks. ^///^ -blushing happily. I do try hard to describe the episodes well. I've already sent you the long review reply as to why I think Ruka was able to pull of the "Heart of the Cards" miracle with Rua's deck. As for your other questions I'm starting to think Rua may possibly win the duel even without Ruka. If only he could get his strength back. Otherwise remember how Jonouchi almost won to be second or third place in battle city. That's how I picture it may happen. Rua winning if only he didn't collapse at the last crucial move. And about his medical condition. Let's see most likely later on in his life he'll develop a weak heart. Due to the electric shocks like Yusei. Yusei's would be more severe though, probably making him only live up to his 30's or 40's. And then most of the burns Rua got most likely will just easily disappear. It's just that psychologically he might develop a fear of fire. Also probably at being buried alive. And there's always the whole psychological stress of always fearing for his sister's safety. The Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's cast sure got it much harder than any of the previous protagonist. The previous casts had at least day offs from their adventures in the animes.

**DreamsDragon** Already gave you my opinion on that in a review reply. I hope Rua becomes the fifth Signer too. And thanks for the review!

**volcaniclord** Glad to know you still read this! And don't worry. I understand. School can be such a pain sometimes. Thanks! Glad you liked the last chapter! O///O - embarassed blush. I'm not a goddess of fanfiction. 0///0 I still have a lot to learn. ^///^ But thank you nonetheless. Great work on your fanfic so far. Looking forward on what else you plan to write when that fic is done.

**dragroar** Thanks for reviewing! And I still don't get the Book of Randomness... ?_?

I've finally caught up with the story but please no spoilers for episode 52 please! Okay?

Remember to review before you leave. Be it a critique or grammar based review or just to say hi. I don't mind at all! Just no flames. Otherwise Rua might stop letting me go in his head to write this.

~LMG


	10. Episode 51 Demak's Demise

LMG talking on the phone: Where is he? What do you mean he's gonna be running late? But he promised he would come visit the 10th chapter... I see... Tell him thanks anyway...

LMG mutterings to self: I was really hoping he could come... *notices readers* Aaaahh... Hi... *small wave* Did you hear all that? I see... Well I'm guessing you guys want an explanation for that? Let's see... Ahem.

This is the tenth chapter of this fanfic. In the past I would have easily stopped writing a fanfic when I would see few to none reviews. Making it this far with this fanfic, such a feat I'm very proud of. I've learned a lot about writing from this and I hope to continue to learn more and improve. Thank you for all the readers, reviewers, and everyone who put this story on their favorites list. Thanks to those who deemed my writing worthy enough to list me as their favourite author. Thank you all.

About earlier's phone discussion. I was hoping in celebration of this fanfic's tenth chapter I could have a guest from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. But he's running late. Something about monster traffic. Emphasis on monster. Well I guess we'ill have to start without him. I hope you enjoy reading the tenth chapter of Rua's Thoughts!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to the awesome Kazuki Takahashi.

**WARNING!: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 51! THE ON SCREEN PARTS!**

Note: On Screen means it's in the anime. Off Screen means my speculation of what may have happened. (Silly short is a comedic scene you may choose to not read)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 51

Demak's Demise

A New Dark Signer's Rise

* * *

On Screen

Ancient Fairy Dragon shone brightly high up in the sky. The monkey god was unable to save itself from the light. The intensity of the light was so strong the wind blew following it. The monkey god moaned disintegrating into a shower of sparks. The ground quaked as Ancient Fairy continued her attack now aiming for Demak. The wind knocked Demak's hood down revealing his face. Demak hollered in pain at the light as his Life Points depleted to 0. The fire of the geoglyph slowly died down signaling the duel's end. We did it… It took me sometime to let the thought fully form in my mind. We won… Ruka and I won… "We did it, huh, Ruka?" I asked Ruka tiredly still unsure if the duel was really done.

"Thanks to you, Rua." I smiled contentedly seeing that Ruka would no longer be harmed. She was safe from Demak. "Now the Spirits will all be…" Suddenly Ruka took a step back in shock and gasped. I heard a loud footstep. No it couldn't be! I thought frightened. I looked to the other end of the duel field and made a strangled noise of surprise and fear. I saw Demak steadily coming towards us as he slowly crumbled into ashes. I stood shock still for a moment afraid of what he was becoming but as I saw him just a few meters away before Ruka I ran in front of her blocking Demak from Ruka. I won't let you hurt Ruka anymore! But all too soon that courage was slowly turning into fear as Demak continued to come near us. I stepped back truly frightened at what he might do to us. I felt my body shaking as fear wrapped around my heart.

"How…could I…lose here!?" Demak muttered angrily at himself. His eyes truly shadowed black by his need for vengeance. Ruka and I gasped in true fear for our lives. No matter what… I can't… let him near… Ruka. "Rudger-sama, forgive of me, Demak, for being no help!" But my mind was completely covered in fear. I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't move. "Glory to the Dark Signers!" He proclaimed his never ending loyalty. His hands reached for us. I didn't know what to do. I shut my eyes tightly completely covered in fear. What do I do?

I felt a hard push moving me and Ruka away from Demak. I opened my eyes and saw Yusei holding Ruka and me closely and tightly in his arms. I gaped out to where he was starring and saw Demak turning to dust disappearing from our lives forever. I just continued to stare at the spot, fearing the lingering image of the Dark Signer's death. And those shadowed black eyes.

Off Screen

"Rua, Ruka." I heard Yusei's worried voice call out to us. We looked to him still frightened to the bone. I opened my mouth and tried to say something. No words would come out. It was the same for Ruka. We couldn't speak. I could barely think. "Rua, Ruka get a hold of yourselves!" Yusei yelled now panicking. He held us closer to his chest. "It's okay he's gone." Yusei murmured softly to our ears trying to calm us down. "He won't come back anymore." I closed my eyes burying my face to his chest trying to block the image of Demak's disintegrating body from my mind. "You guys are safe now." I could hear Ruka's own soft cries and her breathing growing ragged along with my own. "He's gone. You're safe." He kept repeating those comforting words to us.

I don't know how long Ruka and I cried on Yusei. I just know he kept talking to us, saying that Demak was gone and that we were safe. When I finally stopped I looked to Ruka and saw that she was still crying. I reached for her hand and held onto it. She looked up slightly startled but relaxed seeing that it was only me. Tears kept raining down her cheeks. "Ruka…" I spoke; my voice barely audible from all the crying. I squeezed her hand lightly in an attempt to comfort her. "Stop crying…'kay?" I said smiling. Her tears stopped and slowly her lips curved up forming a smile. She then nodded wiping the rest of her tears away.

"You guys feeling better?" Yusei asked with care.

"Yeah." Ruka and I said together. He smiled hearing our response.

He stood up while Ruka and I stayed knelt down on the ground as we wiped the rest of our tears away. Yusei then held out his arms grabbing onto our hands. He slowly helped us to our feet. The sun began peeking out casting out the shadows from today's battle.

On Screen

We watch the sun rose beginning a new day in Satellite. I smiled contentedly knowing that Ruka was finally safe from having to battle against a Dark Signer. "Ruka-chan, you okay?" I heard Ushio-san ask. At the question I looked at Ruka worriedly. She smiled simply nodding. Is she really okay now? How badly hurt was she? A weight on my shoulder disrupted my thoughts.

I looked to Yusei questioningly. "Rua…" I saw him smiling. "Good job out there." He said proud of what I had done. Yusei… I couldn't help but cry at those words.

As I continued to cry I heard the gentle voice of Ancient Fairy Dragon. _"Ruka…"_ I hurriedly stopped my crying to hear what Ancient Fairy Dragon had to say. _"Ruka…"_ I wiped my tears away with my bare arm then I looked up and saw a slightly faded form of Ancient Fairy Dragon accompanied by an orange maned white armored lion.

"Ancient Fairy! You too, Regulus?" Ruka exclaimed excited to see them. The white lion- Regulus must be the one who took care of Ruka in the Spirit World.

"What the-? All the Solid Vision hasn't gone away yet?" Ushio-san said surprised to see the duel monsters.

"_No, what you see of us is not an illusion_." Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke finding some amusement at Ushio-san's words.

"Then they're real!?" I heard Ushio-san say with deep shock and disbelief. Then I heard him scream and a loud thump. I looked behind me and saw Ushio-san had fainted from the shock of seeing real duel monsters up-close.

"This is why adults are hopeless." I said annoyed at Ushio-san's reaction. Hadn't he had seen enough unbelievable things to not be surprised by anything anymore?

"_Ruka, you fought well."_ Ancient Fairy Dragon said proudly. _"We have you to thank for saving the Spirit Realm. The spirits captured by the Earthbound God were able to safely return to their home, the Spirit Realm."_

I smiled, proud at Ruka for keeping her promise to protect the Spirit Realm. "You mean everyone was rescued!?" Ruka said eager to know her Spirit monster friends were safe.

"_Yes, thank you, Ruka."_

"But, it wasn't all thanks to me." Ruka began. "It was thanks to Rua" Ruka looked to me mentally telling me that she couldn't have done it without me. I made a sound a little embarrassed. Then we looked to Yusei the one we looked up to as he gave great support in this battle. "and Yusei, supporting me all the way."

"_Thank you, Rua, Yusei."_

Yusei stopped smiling looking very seriously at Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, will you fight the Dark Signers with us?"

"_Yes, of course."_ Ancient Fairy Dragon answered the tone of her voice said we didn't even need to ask for it. _"Should the Dark Signers run rampant, the Spirit Realm is sure to come under danger once again."_ Ancient Fairy Dragon said with a hint of anger in her voice. _"I shall fight with you, transcending five thousand years time…" _Ancient Fairy vowed to fight along side us, continuing her eternal role as a Signer's dragon._ "…should it mean I be laid to waste."_

"**Likewise for me! Till my life comes at an end!" **Regulus voice resonated with deep loyalty to help us.

Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus turned to spheres of shimmering cerulean luminosity. They merged into a single orb. Strands of light flew out of the orb flowing into Ruka's cupped hands. They gathered into a small pool of shining azure shaping into two duel cards. "Ancient Fairy Dragon…Regulus…" Ruka uttered holding her new duel cards close to her heart. You finally got Ancient Fairy, Ruka.

Off Screen

After everything that just happened I guess I shouldn't be surprised that my body would collapse in exhaustion. "Oowww!" I yelped falling on my butt. "Ow, ow, ow..." With all the adrenaline rush gone and no more things to distract me I could feel every pain my body has just endured; the burns from the attacks and the aches from falling a few times. I saw Ruka collapsing soon after me.

"Ouch." Ruka yelped as she sat on the ground.

"Ruka, are you ok?" I asked worried taking a close look on all her injuries. She had cuts and scratches covering her entire body from head to toe.

Yusei knelt down and began examining our injuries. "Where does it hurt the most?" He asked concern pouring in his words.

"Mostly my legs." I said as I tried moving them doing so just sent a sharp pain. "But everything seems to hurt right now."

"How about you Ruka?"

"Mmm. My head." Ruka held one hand onto her head closing her eyes. "It feels like something's pounding on it."

Yusei nodded and got up. "Stay right there." We looked up at him a little scared at being left alone especially remembering just what happened. Sensing our anxiety he said "I'm just going to get some medical supplies I packed in my D-Wheel." He explained slowly.

(Silly short)

"Ushio is with you guys. You'll be fine." We all looked at Ushio-san's unconscious form. Feeling more distressed at being left alone with him as he is right now. Ruka and I then looked at Yusei incredulously. He flinched at our stare. "Okay forget that idea."

(End of silly short)

"Look my D-wheel is just right there." He pointed to the D-Wheel which was just x meters away. "I'll be back before you know it." We nodded a little uncertainly. And saw him running to his D-Wheel. We kept our eyes on him as he got there and quickly he was already running back carrying a large first aid kit almost as big as a toolbox.

Yusei knelt down on the ground opening the first aid kit. He pulled out a few bottles. One was obviously just a bottle of water. The others I'm guessing were medicine. Yusei took off his gloves then grabbed one of the bottles as he turned to Ruka. He uncapped it and poured some of the medicine in the cap. "Here, drink this." He said holding the medicine towards Ruka. "It should get rid of the headache." Ruka nodded and took the medicine gulping it down quickly.

Ruka made a face of disgust at the medicine "It doesn't taste very good." Yusei then handed to her the bottle of water which Ruka took graciously drinking to get rid of the bitter taste of the medicine. Yusei took out another bottle from the first aid kit this time it had a nozzle. "I'm going to spray your cuts with this disinfectant." Ruka nodded. Yusei then sprayed the medicine on all of Ruka's cuts and scratches. She winced as the medicine took effect. "Hold on almost done." Ruka nodded refraining from moving away from the medicine. With a few more sprays he was done. "How's the headache?" He asked getting up.

"It's gone now. I feel really." Ruka yawned. "tired though."

"It's the medicine. Why don't you rest for the mean time?"

"Mmm." Ruka then laid down on the ground taking a nap.

Yusei then knelt down facing me examining my injuries frowning as he did. He took out a tube from the kit and unscrewed the cap. He squeezed some of the gel-like medicine onto his palm then rubbed his palms together. "These are for the burns." He said then applying the gel on the burns on my legs. Immediately I felt the gel's cooling effect. "Good. Your legs are not broken." Yusei said relieved. He then moved on to the burns on my arms and palms. "Your arms seem fine too." Yusei then moved on to the burns on my face. "Does anything else hurt?" He asked as he was applying the medicine.

"My whole body is aching."

"Hmm." Yusei frowned sounding dissatisfied at my answer. He then took out another bottle from the kit. And like with Ruka he poured some of it in its cap. "Pain reliever." I took it from him and drank it quickly barely able to stand the taste. It made me want to puke. "You guys should feel better in a couple of hours." Yusei said as he stood up.

"Thanks Yusei. Sorry you had to put up with all these."

"It's fine. Though I was hoping I wouldn't have to use these." Yusei said sadly and tiredly. To which I instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry." I said looking down on the ground dejectedly. I guess I really shouldn't have come.

"It's not your fault." Yusei said simply. He looked towards me with caring eyes. "I would have done the same if I were in your place." He then ruffled my hair. "You've really done well Rua." Yusei… just then my stomach grumbled. Which woke Ruka up.

"I'm going to get some of the food I had packed up." Again Yusei went off to his D-Wheel to get said item. He got back carrying some sandwiches and rice balls. We ate quietly and also tried to wake Ushio-san up at the same time. We even made a contest on who could at least make him move. He really was out cold. As even with me poking him repeatedly on the ribs wouldn't wake him. I suggested to ahem "doll up" his face. Ruka was against it saying it would be impolite. To which Yusei agreed. They can be really boring sometimes. But it's good to see Ruka to be a bit like her usual self again. That reminds me I have to ask her later how it was in the Spirit Realm. But before I could ask her Yusei spoke.

"Since you guys are feeling better" Yusei said looking at our now scratch free bodies. "Ruka we should activate the safety switch in the Monkey's tower." Yusei stood up then walked towards the tower.

"Hmm." Ruka followed Yusei and as I quickly swallowed the last bit of food I got up to follow them.

On Screen

Yusei took the lead and Ruka and I followed walking towards the monkey's tower. Reaching it Yusei touched the doors. They slid open at the touch revealing a room.

"Mikage-san said that four towers were controlling the rotation of the Old Momentum, but…" Ruka said unsurely.

We walked into the room where we found a pedestal. "This is it." Yusei spoke upon seeing it. My eyes hardened at the image. The pedestal had a slot in the shape of a duel monster card and an image of the monkey framed itself around it. Demak's mark. "Ruka, put the card here." Yusei said stepping away from the pedestal signaling Ruka to step forward and place the card in.

I looked to Ruka remembering how hurt she was because of it. Ruka nodded and hummed in affirmation. "Ancient Fairy Dragon," Ruka held Ancient Fairy close to her. Us, being in here, this was true evidence that Demak wouldn't be coming back to hurt Ruka. "lend us your strength." But then… I thought thinking that this seemed too easy. Ruka placed the card in the slot. He endured far long even after his defeat to try and harm Ruka. There has to be-

The tablet gleamed at receiving the card. We heard beeping telling us that the card was delivering the code to activate a safety switch of the Old Momentum. As the beeping progressed the card glowed along with the tablet in increasing intensity. The tower shook violently. I can't believe this!

"Hurry and get out of here, you two." Yusei said hurriedly. I didn't need to be told twice running to the doors right away. I've had enough near death experiences to last me a lifetime thank you very much! I thought running out screaming to get further away from the collapsing tower.

Reaching a far enough distance I stopped running and looked back in time to see the tower slowly being swallowed up by the earth. Dust clouds rose as the tower continued to shrink away. Finally it was gone. Even as it disappeared I continued to gape at the spot. So shocked I was that it took me sometime to understand Ushio-san's words.

"What!? What happened!? That dragon-!" Ushio-san asked not understanding what had just happened. "Wha. It's gone. What went on!?"

"Geez, nothing!" I said finding it annoying and weird to see that Ushio-san slept through the sound of a collapsing tower.

"So, I _was_ just hallucinating…" Ushio-san said tiredly falling to his knees. Yusei held a look at him that was saying something along the lines of: Are you kidding me?

Ruka and I looked to each other at disbelief then slowly smiled that then grew into laughing at Ushio-san's ridiculousness. It's good to know that despite what's happened we haven't forgotten how to do that. Yusei speaking got us out of our laughing. "There's only three towers left." We all looked to him hearing him speak. "This time I'm up." That's right Yusei still has to duel- "Kyosuke Kiryu, I'm going after the tower of giant, where you'll be!"

Off Screen

Yusei then dashed to his D-Wheel whilst I and Ruka ran to the car. "Ushio-san hurry up!" I called back to him. I saw him looking dumb founded for a moment but soon ran catching up to us. Yusei was already on his D-Wheel driving it following our pace to get to the car. When Ruka and I finally found it we jumped to our seats seating side by side. Ushio-san got on and turned the ignition powering up the car. And soon we were going full speed to Yusei's fated duel.

On Screen

We began our trek to the tower of the Giant. Where Yusei's duel against a Dark Signer will take place. A duel against his own former friend, Kyosuke Kiryu. Will it be really ok for Yusei to duel against him? Yusei…

Lightning streaked the sky illuminating the Dark Sign of an Earthbound God. The Giant.

Off Screen

There was a tense silence in the car. Ushio-san was keeping his eyes on the road. Ruka was tensing up again but this time she was more angry tense than worried or scared tense. What brought this change to you Ruka? It's not that it's a bad thing. It's just… I'm not used to a braver Ruka.

"Neh, Ruka." I called to her getting her attention. "What happened when that light took you?"

"Ahh… That. Well…"

Ruka then began telling me the story of her visit to the Spirit Realm. The light apparently brought her to a forest that looked a lot like her field card. Ancient Forest. There she woke up to Kuribbon's cries. She also saw a mountain where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed in, like a fossil.

"At first I was really scared when I got there but then I heard your screams as you were fighting Demak. It made me more determined to save Ancient Fairy so I could then come back and stop your dueling with him." Ruka. To think you were dueling Demak to save me? Thank you Ruka.

Ruka continued her story telling how she finally found a village where she thought to get some help on how to free Ancient Fairy Dragon from the slab of rock. And to look for Regulus, the white lion from earlier.

"In the town every one of the Duel Spirits kept running from me so it was hard to find help. It was tiring and discouraging that everyone kept running away. But I kept going and eventually found out why everyone was running away."

Ruka told of how she saw a ball bouncing up a flight of stairs and leaves going back to a tree. She thought that maybe it meant everything was reverse in that world. Then she noticed a staff by the tree.

"I've been seeing those everywhere. I didn't understand what they meant. But I found out soon enough. I heard the Duel Spirits telling to each other to run and hide as someone was coming to capture them."

She explained that she saw a black fog much like the one we saw that surrounded Satellite making its citizens disappear.

"Knowing that it meant trouble I ran and hide myself in an alley. Every one of my Duel Monsters was scared and frightened. Then the Monkey Soldiers appeared. They turned Sunshine Unicorn, Kuribbon and Sunny Pixie into stone tablets. That's when I ran away. I ended up in a dead end. If it wasn't for Torunka finding me I would have been captured."

"Torunka? Who's Torunka?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows in wonder. I don't know of any Duel Monster card with that name.

Ruka explained Torunka is a Duel Monster Spirit that helped her get away from the monkey soldiers.

"He looked a lot like Miracle Flipper."

"Hmm…" I tried to imagine a Miracle Flipper protecting Ruka from a bunch of monkey soldiers. I deadpanned at the image that I came up with. Was it really safe to have a weak card like that keeping her safe? I am never letting Ruka go back to the Spirit Realm unless I'm there with her!

Torunka explained the town's situation. Apparently the Monkey Soldiers turned the Duel Monster Spirits into kids. Every one else who couldn't get away were turned into stone tablets.

"With the staff they would cast the Minus Curse to do all those things."

The mention of the staff rang a bell in my head. "This sounds familiar…" I put my hand under my chin hoping the action would stimulate my mind to remember. When it failed I looked to Ruka. "What did it look like?"

"It had 2 golden horns at the tip and a black needle in the middle."

"Why does it sound so familiar???" I yelled scratching at my head. I gave up hanging my head down. "I can't remember…"

"Maybe you're just imagining it?"

"Hmm…" I continued to try to search my mind to where I've seen something like that before. I know I've seen it somewhere. … My mind didn't offer any answers. I looked up hearing Ruka continue her story.

"Thinking the only way to help them was to free Ancient Fairy I asked Torunka where I could find Regulus. Regulus had been acting strange and wild at everyone that came near Torunka warned. But I had to save Kuribbon and the other Spirits that were caught so I got him to tell me where Regulus was at the time."

Ruka along with Torunka went to the Forest of Pojar to look for Regulus. Along the way Ruka would use the Minus Curse to get the monkey soldiers to stop following.

"When we finally got away Torunka was too tired to move any further so I offered to carry him. While I was carrying him Torunka commented that he felt a heroic strength from me. I told him that was actually someone else's strength." I looked to Yusei as he continued to concentrate on riding his D-Wheel. Eyes focused to his destined duel. Ruka, did you mean Yusei?

"I was thinking of you when I said that." At Ruka's words my eyes widened threatening to tear up.

"Ruka…"

On Screen

Ruka took a sharp intake of breath. She was looking to the sky with surprised eyes. I looked up as well and saw a new geoglyph appeared in the sky. Different from any we've seen. But aren't there only 5 Dark Signers? The Giant, the Humming Bird, the Lizard, the Spider and the Monkey. None of them resembled it. It looked more like a fish. Maybe a dolphin? A whale? "That's the killer whale geoglyph!" Yusei said with slight surprise.

"But there shouldn't be a Dark Signer with the Killer Whale's Birthmark." Ushio-san stated not worried at all of what the image could mean.

"Does this mean a new Dark Signer's cropped up!?" I looked to Yusei shocked at the words. Does this mean Ruka might still have to fight a Dark Signer on her own?

"It's weird, though! My birthmark isn't throbbing!"

"Then, it's not a Signer fighting?" I asked wondering…

"Let's hurry!" Yusei shouted speeding past us. Ushio-san followed suit stepping harder on the gas pedal to keep up with Yusei.

Who might have survived from the black fog of Satellite? Whoever it was I hope they stop. They have no idea how tough a duel against a Dark Signer is.

* * *

Author's Notes:

First of the On Screen script was made possible by-

Rua: shriekV and TnKP!

LMG: Ahh! Rua! You were able to make it!

Rua: Of course! I can't let down my most dedicated fan! Making 10 chapters of this just for me. Must have been hard.

LMG: -_-U It was... You didn't appear much for about half of the episode so I had to make some stuff up. -_-

Rua: And you did real well! *Reads* Hey wait! *points* Why did you write me always crying!?

LMG: 0_0 Because that's just how you are. ?? You cry at least once almost every episode you're in. ^_^ Personally I liked the first Off Screen scene I wrote of you. ;-; Had me in tears when writing and reading.

Rua: *pouting*

LMG: ^_^U Though I might rewrite this someday since I'm not all too happy with it. It's was so hard to write this since it was a (sadly for me) pretty boring episode. -_- Not like your duel. ^_^

Rua: *cheers up* My duel was pretty exciting right? *poses heroically*

LMG: ^_^U Let's just get to the reviews.

**Review Replys**

**volcaniclord** I can't help but put it up real close together since I wanted to really catch up with the story. Now do you guys understand why you can't put spoilers? The new subbed episodes act as an incentive for me to not get lazy. The only reason why I was able to put this up was because I saw that 52 gots subbs now. Actually I still find it hard to describe scenes well. As my brother put it I keep using the same words. *stabbed* My weak point. But I found a thesaurus site. SO hopefully my writing gets better. Not so much word repeating anymore I hope. Good luck with your duel chapter.

**Isumo 1489** I think I already sent you a review reply but just in case... Good point about the advance technology. That's also the most likely reason as to why Rua and Ruka healed within a few hours time. Physically I mean. Psychologically... Rua looked like he was seriously afraid of being buried alive in that tower. But maybe that's just my biased thinking. Ruka... she has other issues that I hope to post later when i edit it a bit. Put up some Rua and Ruka conversation as you suggested. But had to cut it short. Maybe I'll continue it next chapter. Or rewrite that Off Screen Scene.

**DreamsDragon** Thanks! I hope you like this one too!

**Darkrairules **Ooh! A new reviewer! Hmm...

LMG: Rua I have great news!

Rua: Nani, nani? (What, what?)

LMG: You'll receive your Signer powers in a couple of episodes! ^_^ Congratulations!

Rua: Aahh... *shocked still*

LMG: Rua? *poke*

Rua: *falls on the floor like a statue*

LMG: Ah! Rua! You still have the next episode to appear in! *Looks at readers* Ahem! -///- This is the end of this chapter's Author's Notes. Please press the review button on your way out. Next chapter will appear in a week's time. Do leave a review on your way out. Thank you for reading and supporting me all through this fic. *bows as curtain closes on stage*


	11. Episode 52 New Dark Signer

Disclaimer: If you're reading this you already know what I mean so I'm not gonna say it okay?

**WARNING!: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 52! THE ON SCREEN PARTS!**

Note: On Screen means it's in the anime. Off Screen my speculation of what may have happened.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 52

New Dark Signer

Ruka's Story

* * *

On Screen

We continued our drive heading to the new Dark Signer. Lightning streaked the gray skies further illuminating the new geoglyph hanging above. The Killer Whale.

Off Screen

Judging from how far the image of the Dark Signer, this was going to be a long drive. I wonder if Yusei has any idea who this new Dark Signer could be. Or who possibly be dueling against the Dark Signer. It was useless thinking these things on my own. I might as well ask him.

"Yusei!" I called over trying to get his attention.

"Rua! What are you doing?!" Ruka protested as I stretched myself over her side of the car to get Yusei's attention.

"Yusei!" I yelled again this time he turned towards me. His eyes locked into mine asking what it was that I needed. "I was just wondering if you had any ideas on who might be fighting against this new Dark Signer." He was quiet for a few moments thinking about my question. I continued to speculate in my head then shared a new thought that popped up. "I just thought that maybe you know someone who would be clever enough to avoid the black fog." Again Yusei was just quietly thinking but then his eyes flashed with new urgency. It went so fast I wasn't really sure if I even saw it.

"Rua, sit back down." Yusei said simply turning back to the road promptly ignoring my question. "You might fall." I sat back more in surprise than to follow his request.

When I finally recovered from the shock of Yusei's unusual coldness I got up the courage to ask him again. "But Yusei do you know someone who could be fighting the Dark Signer?" Again he was just quiet. I was about to give up on ever getting a reply from him.

"I don't know Rua." Yusei's voice was low just like that time he told us of his lie to Dr. Schmitt. Full of despair and pain. Does this mean that Yusei really had no idea? Or is he wishing that person wasn't anyone he knew.

Ruka must have detected my depression cause then I started hearing her talk about the Spirit Realm. "How about I tell you how I finally freed Ancient Fairy and how I got back here from the Spirit Realm!" She said smiling brightly. With the long drive ahead and since there wasn't much to do in the car (I have thought about having a table duel with Ruka but with the car going so fast I'm afraid we'll loose our cards.) I agreed to it.

"Where were we before again?" she asked tapping her finger on her chin.

"You were saying something to Trunka about feeling someone else's strength." I felt this happiness overflowing in me remembering her telling me that I was the one that inspired her to be strong. And here I thought she was the one that brings that strength to me.

"Right! So after that I asked him where the captured spirits get taken. He explained that they were taken to a castle owned by Demonic Monkey King Zeman." Ruka spoke excitedly of continuing her story.

"W-wait a sec." I spluttered my words in total surprise. "I know that Duel Monster!" My mind immediately came up with the monkey king's image of when I was dueling. "That's Demak's Dark Synchro Monster!"

"I'm not surprised." Ruka said calmly. "Later on when we finally defeat him and free the Duel Spirits the last thing he mentioned was giving his power to Demak."

To think we were fighting the same monster all along. I snapped out of the discovery to listen more to her story. "So how exactly did you guys defeat that Monkey King?"

"Well first we had to find Regulus in the Forest of Pojar…"

Ruka told of how as she got to the forest she immediately shouted for Regulus despite Trunka's warnings that Regulus was not being himself. And how no matter what she or Trunka said all Regulus did was growl and bares his fangs to them.

"Apparently he had a minus needle stuck on his leg that made him think everything we said was the opposite."

"So when you said you were helping to free Ancient Fairy because of the minus curse he thought what you were saying was actually you wanted to take Ancient Fairy's power when really you just wanted to help?" I asked a little unsure if anything I just said made sense.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Couldn't have you guys said the opposite of what you wanted to say then? To get Regulus to be nice?"

"Actually… Trunka did that… And let's just say it didn't work." Ruka said exasperated at the memory. "He just ended up angrier saying flattery won't work on him."

"So how did you get Regulus to cooperate with you guys then?"

"Well we found out a way after the monkey soldiers came attacking Regulus."

While Ruka and Trunka hid the monkey soldiers surrounded Regulus. They were to capture Regulus under the monkey king's orders. One was about to try to minusize Regulus but was stopped by another.

"They said that if two Minus Needles were to come in contact with each other it will become Plus Energy."

"So that would negate the effect of the Minus Curse? Like with multiplication?"

"That's right. So after we found that out we went after the monkey soldiers to get a Cursed Needle."

They tricked a monkey soldier to drop its Cursed Needle by making him go upside down with another. Wow! Ruka sure was clever to figure a plan like that. After getting the Cursed Needle they went looking for Regulus. They found Regulus across a ridge. Ruka tried talking to him again in hopes that he could hear her true intentions past the minus curse. But in the end he still attacked. When he pounced Ruka pointed the Cursed Needle towards the one on his leg. The needles switched from minus to plus. White light burst from the staffs and made an explosion strong enough to send them into the rushing river below.

"I thought we were going to drown. The river was too strong for us to swim through." She spoke looking worriedly on the car floor then she suddenly perked up. "But then I heard you calling for me. Remembering you fighting Demak in my place I was determined to finish my mission in the Spirit Realm."

Ruka called for Regulus again showing her Dragon Birthmark. Regulus swam towards them and carried them but it was too late. They fell to a waterfall.

"It was a good thing I still had the Cursed Needle. I used that to reverse ourselves. So instead of falling we went up the waterfall. After all that we were finally able to talk properly. Regulus was no longer under the minus curse. He really felt bad about attacking us. And then we saw…"

"Saw what Ruka?" I questioned simply.

"Umm… Nothing." Ruka said too quickly. I frowned at that and narrowed my eyes with suspicion. Is she hiding something? What could she possibly hide about her adventure in the Spirit Realm? Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I listened back to her story.

"So we started formulating a plan to free Ancient Fairy what we did was Trunka and I pretended to be powerful magicians that were able to capture Regulus so we were let in his castle without a fight. We tried to trick him into letting Ancient Fairy go but Trunka tripped and activated the minus curse on himself; making him tell the Zeman who we really were."

"Then how did you free Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"Regulus took the Cursed Needle from me and charged for Zeman in hopes to make Plus Energy with Zeman's Cursed Needle. The explosion caused Trunka to return to his true self."

"So he wasn't really a Miracle Flipper?"

"No." Ruka laughed a bit. "Turned out he was actually a Dark Sage." Wow! Ruka was accompanied by a Duel Monster that powerful?! But hang on a second… How could such a powerful monster be so clumsy, fearful? Better yet why couldn't Trunka have figured out earlier that Regulus was under the minus curse? Wouldn't Trunka been smart enough to figure that out? Dark Sage was one of the greatest spellcaster type monsters. This Trunka is definitely starting sound to be not the most reliable monster Ruka could have gone for help.

"So you found Regulus, beat the monkey King and returned Trunka into a Dark Sage. What happened next?" I asked reluctant to know what Trunka could have done now.

"Trunka being back to normal was able to send me back here just in time to finish the duel with Demak." Okay points for Trunka for returning Ruka to me. Still doesn't explain the other stuff…

I let my mind digest everything that Ruka did to free Ancient Fairy Dragon and to get back here. Truly I was amazed at Ruka's story. I would never have thought she would do something like that ever. But hearing her story. I felt proud and just amazed of her. I would have commented on that but I noticed something new in our surroundings.

"Ruka, look." I pointed to the giant violet flames roaring nearby. "We're almost there." I heard her humming saying that she saw. The geoglyph of the Killer Whale.

We were finally here. Driving right beside the flames of the Earthbound God Killer Whale. Again my mind drifted to my earlier questions. Who could have survived the black fog of Satellite to battle the Dark Signer?

On Screen

Yusei turned his head towards us and started saying something. At first I was confused as the wind muffled his voice but when I finally made sense of his words I just could not believe him. "It's too dangerous up ahead! I'll go on my own!" Why is Yusei saying that? We were just as worried as him about this new Dark Signer.

"What!?" Ushio-san shouted in bewilderment at Yusei's suggestion.

"We'll be okay, Yusei!" Ruka yelled to Yusei. "As long as I'm tagging along, even if we enter the geoglyph, I'll protect Ushio-san and Rua!"

"She's right!" I hollered to him. "We're friends, Yusei!" We help each other out. "Let's go together!" We're all in this together, Yusei!

Yusei was quiet for a moment he seemed hesitant at our suggestion. "Okay, then!" Yusei finally agreed to let us come with him. "I'll go up ahead and head after the group that's dueling!" Looks like Yusei still wants to go at it alone. "You guys can follow afterwards!" Yusei began driving his D-Wheel weirdly steering it to the fenced side of the road. What's he planning? Before I could try to understand what he was doing Yusei made his D-Wheel fly off the road. I shouted in awe as he managed to land safely on the ground surrounded by the flames of the geoglyph. Then he drove off to find the duelists responsible for starting this dangerous duel.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The On Screen script was made possible by TnKP and shriekV in youtube. I envy TnKP's ability to sub. Wish I could understand japanese.

Umm... So sorry for late update. Been busy with things. Family is moving so... Busy packing and moving stuff to new house. We're still in the process of moving. SO busy!

I don't like this chapter. There was nothing much I could write about here. And I so hate that one line that is too High School Musical (which I also don't own).

**Review Replys:**

**Blue Hurricane **Glad to know the previous chapter was well written. I think you'll be disappointed with this one though. I am anyway.

**Isumo 149** No, no. Rua isn't the fifth. Though I hope he becomes the fifth. I guess I should really be careful when joking about Rua possibly being the fifth Signer.

**DreamsDragon** Thanks!

**volcaniclord **Haha! I guess I'm not the only one who needs to expand their vocabulary. Heh, heh! I don't think I'm worthy of so much praise but thank you. Especially the dream.

I don't know when I'll next be able to update. I'll try my hardest though, to get caught up with the story again. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Please feel free to critique this chapter. And also I got a couple of questions for you guys. Which chapter that I've written do you like best so far?

For me it has to be either Big Brother's Promise and Born First to Protect. Even if BFP was a pain to write. I like the many Off Screen Scenes that I came up with for them.

Also which chapter do you like least? A chapter you think I could have worked on more.

For me it's this one and the first chapter Not a Signer. Reading it again makes me sad. Cause without biased thinking I can clearly see it wasn't very good.

I'm asking because I want to edit some chapters a bit to make them better. And to use TnKP's more accurate script. For those too shy to say it in a review I'll be making a poll on my profile. This way I can see which chapters I should prioritize to edit. Feel free to give suggestions on what to add to the chapter.

Thanks again for the reviews guys!

~LMG


	12. Episode 53 Wishing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Enough said.

**WARNING!: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 53! THE ON SCREEN PARTS!**

Note: On Screen means it's in the anime. Off Screen means my speculation of what may have happened. (Silly short is a comedic scene you may choose to not read)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 53

Wishing

* * *

Off Screen

As Yusei left Ushio-san continued to drive. Ruka grew even more worried and I grew impatient. "Ushio-san drive faster!" I yelled startling him. He lost control of the car for a few moments. The car swerved, everyone was screaming in fear of crashing. "Ushio-san I said faster not crazier!" I yelled as Ruka and I held onto each other. "I want to live to see the duel!"

"Well don't go scaring people then!" Ushio-san yelled at me.

"Ushio-san watch out!" Ruka warned as we saw the broken up wall we were about to crash into luckily Ushio-san paid attention back on the road and turned the car just on time to avoid the crash. We all breathed sigh of relief as Ushio-san regained control of the car.

"You guys all right?" Ushio-san asked glancing up at the rearview mirror checking on us.

"Y-yeah. F-fine. Just fine." I answered shakily and with a little bit of sarcasm. "But seriously Ushio-san you need to drive faster if we ever want to see the duel."

"This car isn't as fast as those D-wheels so you'll just have to wait to see the duel."

"Eeeehh?" I sounded out in complaint. "But I want to know who the sixth Dark Signer is and the duelist battling them."

"I guess you'll just have to wait Rua." Ruka said more patient than I ever could be.

"Look. If we get near enough duel screens will appear in the back of this seats that will let you see it."

"Really?" I asked eager to see the person brave enough to go against the Dark Signer.

"Yeah." I ignored the annoyed tone in his voice.

"So how close do we have to be to for the duel screens to activate?"

"We'll have to be pretty close."

"Then go fast-

The ground suddenly shook violently and the flames of the geoglyph roared to life. The fire was clawing its way to us. Ushio-san drove farther away from the inferno. The sky was twisting into itself and a giant pillar of violet light sliced through it. My eyes grew hardened remembering what these all meant.

"An Earthbound God is being summoned." Ruka said fearfully what we were all just thinking.

"Ah." The earth settled back and the sky returned to its normal grey. And there it was. I could see it almost perfectly. The Earthbound God of the Killer Whale. Its screech echoed loudly through Satellite. Yusei.

"Ushio-san drive faster." I said resolutely. I saw him nod and our surroundings whizzed by.

Ruka and I kept tract of the Earthbound God floating above the geoglyph. It floated idly above the flames. It felt like it was boasting of the souls it took to come to life. Suddenly it screeched as it fell down out of our view.

"What happened?!?" I ask confused at the Killer Whale's disappearance. "Does that mean it was defeated?"

"I don't think so." Ruka shook her head sadly. "Otherwise the geoglyph would have disappeared."

"It's a Killer Whale so maybe it went underground for a little while." Ushio-san rationalized. I didn't like that idea all too much. I almost growled at the horrible thoughts that suddenly came to my mind as we got into a tunnel. Does it mean it can just suddenly come out of the ground? What if it comes out at us? I shook my head as a rational thought came to mind. We're outside the boundary of the geoglyph. We're fine. Ruka's safe. I looked to Ruka as images of her being hurt in the duel flashed through my mind. Ruka's safe. I reiterated in my mind. Ruka's safe. I felt a little better but still uneasy.

On Screen

We continued our drive just outside the boundary of the cursed, flaming geoglyph. I was on high alert checking anything suspicious. I saw that everything around here looked far worse than any of the previous buildings we've seen. The buildings here were far more decimated than the others. The others before were all pretty much still intact. Decaying but intact.

"What's up with this street?" I questioned anger slowly brewing up in my voice being so close to this geoglyph's flames reminded me too much of the duel against Demak. I looked to Ruka wondering if she was ok.

"Almost looks as though it was hit with an air strike." Ushio-san stated with slight unease. Ruka grew upset at the suggestion. "Just what is going on down there?"

"Yusei, be safe." Ruka prayed for Yusei's safety. I looked back out to the crumbling buildings in hopes to glimpse whoever may have caused this much damage and hoping that no Dark Signer was here to challenge Ruka.

Off Screen

"It's back." Ushio-san announced. Ruka and I looked up and sure enough the Killer Whale was there floating above the fiery geoglyph. There was something strange about it though. Are those…faces?

"Why are there children's faces on it?" Ruka asked frightened at the images. We could even hear their cries for help. "Are those the souls it took?"

"Looks like it." I confirmed the unthinkable. "It must be another ploy of the Dark Signer to get the duelist fighting him to back off." Just like when Yusei first fought Rudger. Shaking that horrible memory away I brought up a more hopeful thought. "Which means the Dark Signer is loosing…"

"Ah! They disappeared!" The faces disappeared as the Killer Whale went back to hiding under the geoglyph. The earth rumbled as it disappeared from view.

"Ushio-san how much farther until we can see the duel?!?" Ushio-san kept control of the car as the earth shaked.

"Not too far now." He yelled as he made a sharp turn just avoiding a falling building. Ruka and I screamed and closed our eyes in fear. The wind fell silent. We must be going through another tunnel. I opened my eyes just as we got out of it. Somehow we ended up on a highway. Ushio-san stopped the car and there we saw the flames of the geoglyph receding. We couldn't see Yusei or anyone. Just the flames dying out.

"Who won then?" I asked no one in particular as we all got down the car. Ruka just shook her head at my question. Her worried eyes telling me she didn't really want to think about that. And so we just looked out trying to find Yusei's familiar form. Or the whirring of his D-wheel driving to here.

It didn't really take long for us to hear from Yusei. Ushio-san's walkie-talkie crackled to life startling all of us. And we could hear Yusei's voice fighting through the static. "How are Rua and Ruka?"

"We're fine Yusei."

"Good. Stay put. We'll be right there." We?

"You don't even know where we are." Ushio-san replied. But it was for not as his walkie talkie just spouted static.

"Maybe he knows the same way he knew how to contact your walkie talkie." Ruka answered.

"Yusei's so cool! Hacking into your walkie-talkie's frequency!" I had stars sparkling in my eyes in true wonderment.

"That's not cool! This is a Security use only frequency! How the heck did he hack into it?" Veins were popping onto Ushio-san's head with each word.

"What do you think he meant by we?" Ruka noticed that one word too.

"It has to be the duelist that beat the Dark Signer." I told her as I leaned against the railing as we waited for Yusei to come to us.

"Do you think they're hurt?"

"Maybe." I told her truthfully remembering how hurt I got facing Demak alone for most of the duel.

"Oh…" Ruka sounded so sad and worried. I faced to her grinning trying to cheer her up.

"But I'm sure Yusei got them patched up quick!" I told her vigorously. "With Yusei's giant medical kit I'm sure they're just fine." I emphasized its size by pretending to hold one over my head with my hands. That got her laughing in no time.

"Yeah. You're right." She giggled as I pretended that the imaginary kit fell on my head.

Soon enough we heard the familiar whirring of D-wheels. It sounded like it was coming from the tunnel. Ruka and I ran for the tunnel. Ushio-san held out his hand making us stop just inches away from the tunnel's road way. And we saw Yusei's red D-wheel stop along with a black D-Wheel driven by a teenager. The one on the black D-Wheel got off and took of his helmet with some difficulty. Yusei meanwhile stayed seated in his D-Wheel.

"Crow, you all right?" Yusei asked his friend as he finally got his helmet off. Revealing his orange spiky mass of hair. And without the helmet I could see from here he had some Criminal Marks on his face.

"Yeah."

"I'm heading off." Yusei restarted his D-wheels engine pressing buttons as he did. "You guys follow when you can."

On Screen

"You going to where Kiryu is, Yusei?" Crow stated more than ask.

"Yeah, my battle is just getting started." Yusei answered.

We saw Yusei drive off to duel against his former friend. Kyosuke Kiryu Dark Signer of the Giant Earthbound God – Ccapac Apu. I looked up and saw a falling star streak against the grey skies of Satellite. I closed my eyes and made a wish hoping that everything turns out all right for Yusei. Satellite. Everyone.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Finally updated again! On Screen script is made possible by shriekv and tknp from youtube. I'm sorry I took so long to update. Many things prevented me from writing and updating. Moving. You don't know how much stuff you have until you have to lug it all from one place to another. So much stuff! x.X And the beaver paid a visit and built a dam between me and my ideas. That's how I imagine my writer's block. Am I weird to think like that?

Anyway... I feel that this chapter went better than the last one. But I'll still edit this a bit later. This is truly unedited yet. So feel free to point out grammar mistakes.

**Review Replys:**

**Blue Hurricane **Relax. I'll think up of something for episodes Rua doesn't appear in. It just means I might take a while to update...

**volcaniclord **Hey VL! Thanks for trying to cheer me up. But I still feel sad about the last chapter. i i I must edit it somehow!

**DreamsDragon **And here's another update! I hope you like it!

Next update will hopefully be in a couple of days. It depends on how much time I can spend to write.

I am also reminding you of the poll on my profile on what chapters you guys think I should edit. Tell me what chapters you guys think I should put more time to edit.

Feel free to critique, point out grammar mistakes, give a tip, etc. Just no flames okay?

Thanks again for the reviews guys!

~LMG


	13. Episode 54 Witnessing

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not mine.

**WARNING!: EPISODE 54 SPOILERS!**

Note: On Screen means it's in the anime. Off Screen means my take on what may have happened. Also note most off screens here will be mostly about the duel. Not much else.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 54

Witnessing

* * *

Off Screen

Getting back to reality that Yusei again went ahead of us which now included Crow. Speaking of Crow I noticed that he kept holding onto his left arm. Ruka seems to have noticed too as I saw her walk to him. I quickly followed just a few steps behind her. "Crow-san are you okay?" she asked looking straight at his left arm. The one he held carefully. He didn't answer so this time I asked.

"Croowww-san. Are. You. Okay?" I couldn't help but word out the question slowly thinking that he may understand it then.

"Huh?" Ruka and I looked to each other simultaneously we were practically thinking the same thing. Crow must be really out of it. Though I guess that can't be helped since he dueled a Dark Signer despite not being a Signer.

"Your arm?" I pointed at said arm which seemed to be the wrong thing to do as Ruka slapped it giving a look I pouted to her at the action. Then we heard a quiet laughter from Crow.

"Yeah. I'm fine!" He said smiling. "Yusei was able to patch me up earlier so no worries!"

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure." He flexed his left arm to prove that he was okay. "So who are you guys exactly?" He said walking to his D-Wheel.

"That's Ushio-san our driver." I pointed to Ushio-san who was still just standing by his car.

"Who are you calling your driver?!" He shouted in complaint. "I was specifically sent here to help with this Dark Signer problem."

"But all you've done so far is fly us here and drive me and Ruka around." With my fingers I counted out what little help Ushio-san did. "And you fainted right after Ruka and my duel. So you really haven't been of any help." I said off handedly bringing my arms together at the back of my head. I heard Ushio-san grumbling angrily at my words. I was pretty sure I heard him threatening me too.

"Rua…" Ruka reprimanded me with a look. I flinched at that but chose to ignore it, looking away and scratching my nose.

"Crow-san what are you doing?" I asked noticing that he was fiddling with his D-Wheel pressing buttons and testing the engine as he did.

"I'm making sure Blackbird didn't get any serious damage from the duel." I got excited when I heard that. "And just call me Crow.

"So you really were the one who battled the sixth Dark Signer? Did you defeat him? How did you do it? Why do you call your D-Wheel 'Blackbird'?" The questions poured out of me quickly as I jumped in enthusiasm around his D-Wheel.

I heard Crow laugh loudly which made me stop. "Which one do you want me to answer first?"

Besides the other questions that I already asked there was one that has been nagging me since seeing the Killer Whale geoglyph. "Who was the sixth Dark Signer?" I asked somberly.

That question made the smile on Crow's face drop. "Ruka-chan… You participated in the Fortune Cup right?"

"Yes? But what does that have to do with Rua's question?"

"I was able to watch some of the highlights of your duels." As Crow talked he kept checking his D-Wheel for any damages. "Do you remember the person you dueled against?"

"Professor Frank?"

Crow seemed satisfied when he retested the engine. Blackbird roared full power. I almost got distracted by the metal things that moved for a second or two. Almost like wings. "No, no. The first one."

But Professor Frank was the only person Ruka has dueled in the Fortune Cup. I thought more about it and just realized that he meant my duel against Bommer. I grew alarmed seeing that Ruka just realized the same thing. I ran to her side immediately.

"What about Bommer?" I asked cautiously.

It took awhile for Crow to tell us what we feared. "He was the Dark Signer I dueled against."

Ruka and I were dumbstruck. We didn't know exactly what to feel about this. Sure Bommer tried to kill Director Goodwin during the Fortune Cup but he was our friend first. Do we hate him now because he became a Dark Signer? Should I be sad that Crow having defeated Bommer means he's dead? These Signers and Dark Signers war. This is getting too confusing… How did Bommer even turn into a Dark Signer? Wasn't he being transported to a Neo Domino Security Prison?

The roar of Blackbird's engine halted those thoughts. So lost in shock Ruka and I were we didn't notice that Crow had put his helmet back on and was riding his D-Wheel. "We should get going now. Or we'll loose tract of Yusei."

Ruka and I just meekly nodded walking to the car. "Do you think…" Ruka said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll be okay after all this is done?" I didn't know what to tell Ruka. Should I say everything would be completely fine just like Yusei said? Or just tell her I didn't know too?

We sat back in the car and Ushio-san began to drive. "I don't really know what's going to happens to us after all this but… I think we should just try our best right now. And then hopefully everything works out for everyone."

"Rua…"

"Hmm?" I looked to her questioningly.

"What's with you suddenly becoming clever?" She had a look of skepticism that practically mocked me.

"What's with that tone of voice!?" I yelled out to her in protest which just made her laugh. A little angry at my sister I crossed my arms and turned away pouting which just made her laugh even more. My lips formed a smile hearing it. Well at least she's not being all gloomy again.

On Screen

We were driving again through Satellite, to witness Yusei's duel against his friend Kyosuke Kiryu. I'm really worried for Yusei right now. He was really shattered when he saw his friend die in the duel against Rudger. Will he really be okay with having to defeat a former friend?

"I wonder if Yusei will be okay." Ruka's voice interrupted my thoughts for a moment. I faced her with a smile trying to reassure her everything would be fine.

"Yusei'll win for sure!" I said making sure to keep my worries to show in my voice. Ruka smiled sounding her agreement of Yusei's capability to win. We knew Yusei could win. He was the strongest of us here. Yet we were still worried. Ruka held and looked down her marked arm. Eyebrows knitted together in worry. It was defeating his friend and having to send him to a second death that really worried me and Ruka. Looking out to the far off tower of the Giant Earthbound God, again I asked myself: will he really be okay with having to defeat a former friend?

As we neared the tower of the Giant, Crow, who was leading us, turned sharply and ended up leading us to another highway. There we stopped and got off the car. Being high up here gave a good view of the duel that was to take place. At the same time we were at a far enough distance to not get hurt from the upcoming duel. Suddenly flames erupted from the ground drawing out the geoglyph of the Giant.

"It's finally underway, huh?" Crow's voice sounded like it was strangles of too many emotions wanting to come out at the same time. Angry? Hurt? Was he worried? For who? Scared that he would loose a friend in this duel no matter what the outcome?

Off Screen

"Yusei…" I heard Ruka's voice. I turned to her. She's just staring again at her now glowing mark. Her eyes were filled with dread. I walked towards her and covered her mark with my hand. She looked up at me startled.

"I told you. We're here to cheer for Yusei. So he can do his best." I told her firmly, making it clear to her that she shouldn't worry so much of the end when the duel hasn't even started yet. She looked back down on her glowing mark then looked back up at me. Looking a little less worried now she even held a smile.

"Mm."

I smiled back and let go of her arm as we then looked out to the tower waiting for the start of the duel.

On Screen

"Yusei, you still haven't given up on Kiryu, have you?" I heard Crow talking to himself.

Off Screen

As much as I would like to know more about what it meant. I'm more worried about the duel that was now taking place.

"Crow, can we see the duel on your D-Wheel?" I asked carefully.

"Ah. Sure. Just give me a minute to set it up." Crow began pressing buttons until the Duel Screen blipped to life and showed Yusei and Kiryu racing to decide who gets the first turn.

All of us had our eyes glued to the screen in shock of what we just saw. Kyosuke Kiryu just crashed Yusei's D-Wheel into the flames to get the first turn. Yusei… I don't understand. Why…? You guys were friends and yet… I know he's a Dark Signer but this... this is too much!

I didn't have time to contemplate more on it as Kiryu took his turn. 'My turn. I summon Infernity Necromancer from my hand!' A cloaked skeletal being with wild spiked hair appeared through a portal on the field. 'I place a card facedown and end my turn.' The card momentarily showed itself then dissipated. 'Come on, Yusei! Bring it on! I'll make you sorely regret ever betraying me, in this duel!'

'My turn!' Yusei began his turn drawing a card.

'Hurry it up, you traitor!' Kiryu goaded.

'I summon Max Warrior!' A robotic warrior flew to the field spear in hand ready to attack. 'Max Warrior attacks Infernity Necromancer!' The duel monster jumped up high launches its attack.

'Have you lost it, Yusei? My Infernity Necromancer's defence power is greater than your Max Warrior's attack power!' That's right Infernity Necromancer has 2000 defense while Max Warrior only has 1800 attack. What's Yusei thinking?

'Max Warrior's Monster Effect activates! When this card attacks, its attack power increases by 400 points!' So that's 2200 attack points! Amazing Yusei! But it's still to early to celebrate. 'Twin Slash!!' Max Warrior repeatedly stabbed the Infernity monster sending it to a shower of sparks. 'However, Max Warrior's attack power, defence power and level will be halved by their original values until my next turn.' Max Warrior grew weaker and knelt down. What's Yusei planning now?

On Screen

My mouth hangs open at the move. Was Yusei holding back? Yusei what are you doing? Now you left yourself wide open for an attack. Max Warrior left in attack position and with only 900 attack points. There are a lot of monsters much stronger than that. On Kiryu's turn he could easily win.

Off Screen

'I play three cards facedown, ending my turn!' I sighed with relief. I guess Yusei does have a plan.

'My turn!' Their speed counters increased to two. 'I place a card face-down.' The card appeared for a moment then shimmered away. 'Next, Trap card, open!' The trap card flipped itself up. 'Impulse for the Extreme! I'll send two cards in my hand to the Cemetery in order to Special Summon two Soul Tokens.' Two ghostly blobs of smoke appeared on the field. 'I release both tokens to Advance Summon the Dark Tuner, Nightmare Hand!' The two ghost fused together forming a portal. Out of the portal came a monster that looked like a mutated beetle.

'This trend… The Handless Combo! Only one more card in his hand…'

"Just like last time…" Crow spoke with fear and anger. What's that mean?

'Nightmare Hand's Monster Effect will Special Summon a level two monster in my hand!' What's going to happen to Yusei? 'Come on, Infernity Dwarf!' A dwarf wielding an axe appeared on the field. 'I'm Dark Tuning my level ten Dark Tuner, Nightmare Hand to my level two Infernity Dwarf!' A violet light enveloped Infernity Dwarf. "When the curtain of darkness descends down, the eyes of the underworld will open.' Orbs of light surrounded it then gorged itself into the unfortunate monster. 'Swoop down, darkness!' This time darks orbs surrounded the field they emitted electricity as they formed a circle for the 'Dark Synchro! Show yourself One-Hundred Eyes Dragon!' A hundred eyes lit up. And the monster revealed itself. It was a gigantic dark lizard that had wings. And as its name suggest had a hundred eyes all over its body. 'Now the handless combo is complete! Yusei, your Max Warrior's attack powe, right now, stands at 900! I'll wring it to death! One-Hundred Eyes Dragon attacks Max Warrior! Infinity Sight Stream!!' The dragon blasted Max Warrior with ease and hit Yusei in the process. Yusei screamed.

On Screen

I could barely hear what Crow had to say as I saw Yusei in pain. "Yusei! His Life Points jumped down to just under half and his Speed Counters are at 0."

"Yusei!" You have to pull through! You can win this! I know you can!

Off Screen

'How's that!? Superb pain isn't it, Yusei?'

'Trap, activate! Revival Ticket!' The trap card revealed itself. 'This card will destroy one card on my field for each monster destroyed in battle, recovering my Life Points equal to the Battle Damage!' Yusei's life points climbed back up to 4000. 'Then, the monsters destroyed will be Special Summoned! Come, Max Warrior!' Max Warrior again appeared on the field. 'That's not all! The Limit Break, that was just destroyed, will Special Summon a Speed Warrior from my hand, deck or Cemetery!' Speed Warrior came skating in.

On Screen

"Incredible, Yusei!" I cheered seeing his move.

"Nice going, resetting Kiryu's attack like that." Ushio-san commented a little more optimistic.

Off Screen

It seems that Kiryu wasn't impressed with Yusei's counter. 'You damned near-dead traitor. However what can you do before One-Hundred Eyes Dragon!?' Kiryu had a point that dragon of his has 3000 attack points. Yusei needs to Summon a monster strong enough to defeat it to have any chance to win.

Yusei didn't seem all that worried about it though. 'My turn!' Yusei gained a speed counter. Yusei 1 Kiryu 3. Yusei is in too much of a disadvantage right now. But I'm sure he has a plan to turn the duel around. 'Trap Card, open! Treasure Card of Desperation!' The card glowed flipping up. 'If the combined attack power of all monsters on my field in attack mode are lower than an opponent's monster, I can draw two cards! And, during this turn, I can't summon a monster or switch battle modes!' But then Yusei will loose a lot of life points when Kiryu attacks. But then he must really need this to find the card that will help him win.

'You're really at a deadlock, huh, Yusei?' Yusei… What do you plan to do now? 'That's just pathetic.'

'Both Speed Warrior and Max Warrior's attack powers added together are indeed lower than One-Hundred Eyes Dragon's attack power! I draw two cards! I place two cards face-down, ending my turn.'

'My turn.' Speed counters Kiryu 4 Yusei 2. 'I'm placing a card face-down.' 'One Hundred Eyes Dragon's effect activates!' The dragon glowed activating its power. 'It can gain the effects of any Dark Attribute monster in my Cemetery! I'll activate the effect of my Infernity Necromancer in the Cemetery! When my hand is at 0, it allows me to Special Summon a level four or lower Infernity monster resting in my Cemetery! I summon Infernity Demon!'

'Trap card, open! Slip Summon!' The card appeared on the field at Yusei's command. 'Activated when the opposing player summons a monster, it can Special Summon a level four or lower monster from my hand in defence mode! I summon Dead Guardna!' A blue portal appeared and out came a metallic angel hovering firmly infront of Yusei. Good job Yusei! This should help defend his life points!

'Typical futile resistance. I'll have the terror of my Handless Combo pierce you to the bone! One-Hundred Eyes Dragon, devastate Speed Warrior! Infinity Sight Stream!!' The dragon faced Yusei charging up its attack. The blast speeded towards Speed Warrior!

'Dead Guardna's effect activates! When another card on my field becomes targeted with an attack, I'm allowed to switch that target to this card!' Dead Guardna floated infront of Speed Warrior.

'Damn your crafty ways! One-Hundred Eyes Dragon's effect allows him to gain the effect of the Infernity Dwarf in my Cemetery!' The dragon's many eyes opened and glowed eerily as it borrowed the fallen Dwarf's power. The Dragon roared to the sky as it received its new effect. 'When my hand is at 0, if a monster on my field attacks a defender monster, and if its attack power is greater than their defence power it'll deal Battle Damage equal to the difference.' One-Hundred Eyes Dragon's new attack pierced through Dead Guardna sending Yusei's lifepoints down to 2900 and speed counters to 1. His D-Wheel spiraled. We could hear Yusei scream in pain despite Blackbird's limited speakers. Hold on Yusei!

'Yusei! Don't go dying on me here!' Kiryu's careless attitude to Yusei as he spiraled towards the flames was frightening. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding seeing Yusei drive his D-Wheel back on tract. 'It's far from being enough!' How is this not enough Kiryu? 'This doesn't come close to extinguishing my inferno of vengeance!' Yusei is fighting a friend that he'll end up killing. How is that now enough torture for Yusei?

* * *

Author's Notes:

On Screen Script and Duel Script made possible by shriekv and tknp or was it tnkp? I'm getting confused on which is right.

Episode was hard to write because of lack of time and as stated in earlier note most of the Off Screen was mainly about the duel not much else. It was also hard because I ended up ending the chapter with a sort of off screen. If you noticed past chapters ended where Rua was last seen. This one does not. Made me feel a bit uncomfortable writing it this way. This was just hard to write for some reason. Must be a full moon or because this is the 13th chapter. I dunno. So many things prevented me from writing this. But I'm pretty happy with what I wrote and what little original off screen scenes I was able to came up with.

**Review Replys:**

**Blue Hurricane **No! I will never get tired of hearing that so please continue to do so! I can't help but be critical of my own work. I'm just still so far to being one of the greats.

**volcaniclord** Glad you found the last chapter nice! I'm actually pretty busy now. But I'm doing my best to continue writing this and other fanfic ideas.

**Isumo 1489** I'm glad you found the last chapters well. Yeah Rua and Ruka's duel was epic. Though I look forward to Jack and Carly's duel so much drama. Please no spoilers! They torment me so!

**DreamsDragon **Thanks! I hope I did great with this one too!

Guys I can not promise weekly updates anymore as I am going to be very busy. I'll try to update when I can but I can't guarantee updates when shriekv's new subbed videos come. I'll try my best and sacrifice my other internet hobbies. Why do I have to have an easily addicted personality? Anyway I'll update when I can.

Feel free to leave a review. Critique or otherwise. Just don't leave a flame.

Also thanks for the reviews and to everyone of my readers. I was so surprised to see my story traffic stats remain stable dspite my absence. It cheered me up. Thank you all for your support!

~LMG


	14. Episode 55 Shining Miracle

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not mine.

**WARNING!: EPISODE 55 SPOILERS!**

Note: On Screen means it's in the anime. Off Screen means my take on what may have happened. On Screen/Off Screen is Rua's observation of the duel.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Episode 55

Savior Dragon

Shining Miracle

* * *

On Screen/Off Screen

Yusei was able to maneuver his D-Wheel back on the track.

Kiryu was truly frightening. Not because he was a Dark Signer but because… 'What's wrong, Yusei!? My attack still continues!' He anticipated and found pleasure in putting Yusei through pain. There was no hesitation to hurt Yusei at all. Why was that? 'Infernity Demon attacks Max War-What!?' Thankfully Yusei won't be hurt anymore this turn as Infernity Demon's attack power decreased to 800 thanks to Dead Guardna's effect. 'Its attack power fell below Max Warrior!'

'When Dead Guardna is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, an opposing monster's attack power decreases by 1000 points until the End Phase!' How was Yusei able to keep so cool and unphased by how much he has been hurt in the duel? I don't think I'll be able to understand.

'I end my turn!' Kiryu answered gruffly seeing that he couldn't torture Yusei anymore for the time being.

'My turn!' Kiryu: LP 4000 SC 5. Yusei: LP 2900 SC 2. What's Yusei's plan to win now? 'I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron!' Junk Synchron appeared in a flashing ball of light. 'I'm tuning my level three Junk Synchron to my level two Speed Warrior!' Junk Synchron floated beside Speed Warrior and pulled the cord attached to its body activating its tuning ability. It turned into three small stars which then formed into three green rings. 'Clustering stars will call upon a new force. Become the path its light shines upon!' Speed Warrior dived into the green rings and its body was enveloped in a golden aura. 'Synchro Summon! Show yourself Junk Warrior!' Junk Warrior emerged from the light its scarf lightly flapping with the wind and bionic eyes glowed red for battle. 'Trap card, open! Synchro Striker Unit!' The trap card flipped up beside Yusei's speeding D-Wheel. The card glowed white as its effect was used. 'This card will become an Equip Card and increase the equipped monster's attack power by 1000 points!' The trap card dissolved as light then shaped itself on Junk Warrior forming a new weapon. A long barrel gun was now being held by Junk Warrior powering it up to 3300. 'Battle! Max Warrior will attack Infernity Demon!' Max Warrior jumped to the cloaked demon being with its pronged spear pointed to destroy the opposing monster.

'That thing's effect-!'

'Yes, while it attacks, its attack power increases by 400 points!' Yusei explained Max Warrior's effect again. 'Destroy it!' Max Warrior's eyes glowed hot red at the order. 'Swift Rush!!' Max Warrior with its spear began assaulting Infernity Demon.

'Don't knock my Handless Combo! Trap card, open! Infernity Force!' A trap card flipped up beside Kiryu. 'When an Infernity monster is attacked while I have 0 cards in my hand, it destroys an opponent's attacking monster!' The cloaked demon was then surrounded in red flames. Max Warrior continued its attack but as it was about to hit Infernity Demon an invisible shield collided with it causing a quick flash that then swallowed up Max Warrior! Shoot! That attack would have helped Yusei finally knocking down some of Kiryu's Lifepoints! 'Then, I can Special Summon a level four or lower Infernity monster from my Cemetery! I Special Summon Infernity Necromancer!' The cloaked skeletal monster came back to the field. This is going to be troublesome. How does Yusei plan to defeat all these monsters?

'Junk Warrior attacks One-Hundred Eyes Dragon!' Junk Warrior loaded up its gun aiming for the dragon as the power collected amassed into an electrifying charge. Junk Warrior shoots. It was a direct hit and the dragon exploded. Smoke filled the duel tract.

On Screen

Finally Yusei dented Kiryu's lifepoints. Ok so it was only a few hundred points but still! Yusei got rid of Kiryu's Dark Synchro Monster! It looks like Yusei is finally fighting back!

"Incredible! One-Hundred Eyes Dragon is finally dead and buried!" Ushio-san spoke in amazement of what Yusei did.

"No…this means…" Crow sounded so scared that I got worried again. What's about to happen?

On Screen/Off Screen

'Due to One-Hundred Eyes Dragon's effect, when this card is destroyed. I'm allowed to select a card from my deck and add it to my hand.' Kiryu chuckled darkly getting the card. No… He couldn't be…

'I place two cards face-down, ending my turn!' Two cards appeared on Yusei's side and disappeared. 'Also during the End Phase, the effect of the Synchro Striker Unit equipped to Junk Warrior will decrease its attack power by 800 points each of my End Phases!'

Kiryu just continued to chuckle in that dark tone of madness. 'Earthbound God…' No way! 'But, I will…for Kiryu…' What do you mean Yusei? No! He couldn't be thinking of letting Kiryu kill him?!?

On Screen

I looked out to the flaming geoglyph wondering exactly what Yusei's thinking right now. Yusei you couldn't be thinking that right? You wouldn't just abandon us? Right?

Off Screen

"Crow…" I felt my heart start to beat in panic.

"What is it Rua?"

"Do you have any idea what Yusei's planning to do?" I asked quietly trying hard to not let my fear spill into my words.

"Why do you ask?" Why do I ask? Why do I ask?!

"Do you know what Yusei's planning to do?!?" I finally shouted. Because I'm scared Yusei's going to kill himself to save his friend! Just like what he tried to do for Rally!

"He's trying to save Kiryu just like last time…" NO!

"But then he's going to die!" Tears poured out of my eyes hearing what that meant.

"No he won't." Crow sounded so sure but I couldn't easily believe him "Yusei has grown a lot from that time. He knows better now." What does he mean? Does he even know about what he almost did to save Rally? "Don't worry Rua. Yusei never abandons his friends no matter what." I furiously wiped away the tears with my fists.

"But then what's Yusei planning?!" I asked desperate for something more definite from him.

"Just watch. You'll understand."

On Screen/Off Screen

'Back then, Jack, Crow, and I, the three of us, truly wanted to do what it took to save you!' Yusei tried to explain to Kiryu. But Kiryu was stubborn and wouldn't listen.

'You betrayed me! You sold me out!'

On Screen

"He didn't! Yusei tried to surrender in your place!" Crow yelled back trying to explain to Kiryu something I didn't have any full understanding of.

'Why didn't you fight with me till the end, then!? Why did you bend to Security's idiotic questioning!?'

On Screen/Off Screen

'Those very actions mean that you sold us – Team Satisfaction – out!!' Kiryu cried out. The pain his heart felt was openly told.

'Kiryu…'

Kiryu laughed again in madness. 'Say, do you know what fate awaits those who have opposed Security? In prison, I was thoroughly targeted by the guards and suffered all sorts of abuse.'

On Screen

I was shocked still at Kiryu's statement. I didn't want to believe what Kiryu was saying. Security. We were always taught that Security was there to help everyone. Even criminals. Security helps them to reform back into society to become proper citizens. Not that. Why is suddenly everything I know turning upside down? Director Goodwin manipulating people to believe people in Satellite belong only in Satellite. So that he can use them to prevent Dark Signers coming into Neo Domino. And now Security hurting people?

"We went to visit you plenty of times, but we were never able to meet you! Before long, news got out that you had died…"

On Screen/Off Screen

'It wasn't as simple as that!' Kiryu screamed his frustration. 'I was able to endure countless abuse.' Kiryu's eyes grew darker. 'But…they took the deck, more precious to me than my life, away from me!' What!?! That's horrible! No wonder Kiryu got so evil! A duelist's deck is his heart. Without my deck I would... I don't even know what I would do. 'By becoming a Dark Signer, I swore revenge against you.' But I'm sure I would never hurt my friends! Never. 'I'll make you, too, go through the worst fears I had to endure! All through my Earthbound God!' Kiryu doesn't your friendship with Yusei, Jack and Crow more important than revenge? 'My turn!' Do you really not care for them anymore?

'I release Infernity Demon and Infernity Necromancer!' The cloaked monsters turned to orbs of light they speeded up high onto the sky. They clashed into each other and a flash later we see that false heart. I felt my own heart beating again in panic still fearful of what was to happen. 'Descend Forth! Earthbound God, Ccapac Apu!' As Kiryu put the card on his Duel Disk light shot from it aiming for the giant barren rock. Dark smoke gathered into the heart, fallen souls slowly fueling it with their life. The heart began to beat and a pillar of neon fuchsia erupted from the rock. The light pierced the ground and ripples of light formed around the rock. The earth shook and the flames grew stronger as the earthbound god dug its way out of its prison. It moaned and howled rejoicing of its freedom.

On Screen

My eyes grew wide at the image of the Earthbound God. It was gigantic. Far bigger than any we have seen. It was frightening. The eye felt like it was looking at us as it glowed anticipating for the time it had the chance to get us. Ruka screamed and held tightly onto me in fright. We were trembling too scared of the giant to even speak of our ever growing worry for Yusei as Ushio-san and Crow had.

"T-There it is!"

"Yusei!"

Yusei… What do you plan to do now?

Off Screen

I felt Ruka's grip on me tighten. "C-c-calm down, R-ruka." I tried to tell her bravely but my voice wouldn't stop shaking. I tried to pry her hands off of me. "It's g-going to be o-okay." Her arms just locked themselves further around my neck. I turned my head and saw that she had buried her face onto my shoulder. I took a lungful of breath in an attempt to calm my own nerves. "Yusei won't let us down." She looked up teary eyed. "So let's watch how Yusei wins this." I gave her a brave smile. Her grip laxed and she let go getting rid of her tears.

"Mm!"

We went back to watching Yusei's duel. Hoping more than anything now for a miracle to come.

On Screen/Off Screen

'Earthbound God…'

'Have another taste of the terror of my Earthbound God! I attack directly with Ccapac Apu!'

We saw the giant stretching out its hand towards Yusei, wanting to just crush Yusei into nothing but dust.

'Trap card, open! War Hero's Command!' A trap card appeared by Yusei's side. 'During this turn, I can designate an opposing monster's attack target!'

'What?!'

'I switch your Earthbound God's target to...Junk Warrior!' Junk Warrior readily met the attack flying to the approaching hand. Junk Warrior exploded easily dropping Yusei's Life Points to 2400.

'Shielded yourself with a monster to evade that one, huh? Even so, Ccapac Apu's effect activates!' Kiryu pointed up high to his Earthbound God. It was surrounded in the violet flames as its effect activated. 'When it destroys an opposing monster, it deals damage equal to that monster's attack power!'

On Screen

"No! Junk Warrior's attack power was just 2500! That's greater than Yusei's Life Points!"

"Yusei!" Ruka yelled for Yusei praying that he'll be all right.

C'mon, Yusei! You must know how to beat this! You've dueled Kiryu before you must have tried coming up with some strategies for his deck.

On Screen/Off Screen

'Trap card, open! Burst Synchro Summon! It reduces one instance of Effect Damage to 0 for this turn!' An almost invisible dome surrounded Yusei nullifying the onslaught to none. The violet flames nonetheless continued its attack trying to pursue Yusei. 'Then, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Synchro Monster with an attack power equal to the Effect Damage reduce to 0 via this effect, ignoring Summoning Conditions!'

On Screen

I looked to Ruka sharing my thoughts on what this meant. "A 2500 attack power Synchro Monster means…"

This can only mean... "Stardust Dragon!" Ruka finished the thought for me. This is great! Now Yusei can beat that earthbound god!

"Attaboy, Yusei! That's why you destroyed Junk Warrior, huh?"

On Screen/Off Screen

'Take flight, Stardust Dragon!' A tornado of white light swirled on the field. It flashed and out came Stardust Dragon. A shower of dust light followed it as it flew.

'Yusei's ace monster is on the scene, huh!? I play a card face-down to end my turn!'

'My turn!' Kiryu: LP 3700 SC 7 Yusei: LP 2400 SC 4.

'Permanent Trap, open! Glowing Image of the Tutelary God!' The trap card radiated white light giving its power to the Earthbound God. 'When an opponent's monster attacks, I'll be allowed to receive its attack with my Earthbound God!'

'At this rate, Stardust's attacks will end up being aimed at the Earthbound God! I activate the Speed Spell, Angel Baton!' The magic card appeared by Yusei's side instantly. 'I draw two cards and send one from my hand to the Cemetery! What I sent to the cemetery was Stardust Xiaolong! When a Stardust Dragon is on the field, this card comes back from the Cemetery!' A more Chinese oriented dragon appeared on the field bearing a Stardust styled crown. 'I play a card face-down, ending my turn.'

'My turn!!' Kiryu: LP 3700 SC 8 Yusei: LP 2400 SC 5.

'Trap card, open! Isolated Guardian! I equip this card to Stardust Dragon!' The trap card turned into bits of light shimmering towards Stardust Dragon. 'This causes the only Battle Damage towards me to be caused through battle with Stardust Dragon!' Stardust radiated with the added power.

'You're containing direct attacks too, are you!? I'll crush your stardust, then! Earthbound God Ccapac Apu attacks Stardust Dragon!' The earthbound god this time reached for Stardust Dragon!

'Isolated Guardian's effect activates!' Another trap card appeared at Yusei's side. Stardust Dragon was then wrapped in a white shield. 'By sending this card to the Cemetery, it will negate a destruction via battle!'

'Still, you'll be taking Battle Damage! Permanent Trap, open!' This time Kiryu activated a trap. 'Demon Trample! This doubles the Battle Damage outside of a direct attack!'

'What?!"

'Go, Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!' The earthbound god's attack grew stronger crimson flames spinning wildly with the attack.

The ground shook and broke with the attack. Kiryu's D-Wheel got dragged towards the flames.

'Kiryu! Kiryu!!' Yusei sped towards Kiryu.

'Impossible!'

'Kiryu!' Yusei held out his hand for Kiryu.

'Yusei…'

'I was wrong! I was presumptuous enough to think I could save you by sacrificing myself! But, that's not the case! Only unity of companions can save a companion!' Yusei… You've been trying to reopen Kiryu's heart. You've been trying to show him that no matter what… 'Their cares!' You were still friends.

On Screen

"Yusei…" Crow spoke.

"Yusei…" Ruka suddenly looked toward her marked arm. It was glowing brighter than ever I've seen before.

On Screen/Off Screen

'Both Jack and Crow share the same concerns! Plus, our new friends are giving us their support! This isn't a battle to defeat you! It's to save you – a friend – from the Dark Signers!'

'Yusei… What does it…What does it matter now!?'

'Kiryu!!'

On Screen

"It's gone!" What's happening? Ruka's Dragon Birthmark suddenly disappeared? Is it because of Yusei?

"The heck is that!?" Crow cursed seeing Yusei's now glowing back. It looked like…

"Our birthmarks are all on Yusei now!" What does this mean?

On Screen/Off Screen

'Our wishes will cluster together and be completed.' The top of Yusei's deck suddenly glowed. A new card?!? 'My turn!' The card continued to glow in Yusei's hand. Is that the card that will finally end this duel? 'Yes, I see! This card will carry our wishes and lead to a miracle! This card will save Kiryu! I summon the Tuner Monster, Messias Draconis, Savior Dragon!' A small shining pink dragon appeared on the field. It had 0 attack points. But since it's a tuner… 'I'm tuning Messias Draconis, Savior Dragon, to Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong!' Savior Dragon suddenly grew bigger and transparent. Stardust Dragon and Xiaolong went through the green rings transforming them into stars. 'The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!' A bright flash of white light. 'Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!' Out came a bionic like dragon with four wings. 'Savior Star Dragon will negate the effects of an opponent's monster and gain that effect until the End Phase! I'll gain the Earthbound God's effect. Sublimation Drain!!' Droplets of light flew off the earthbound god and were absorbed by Savior Star Dragon. 'Savior Star Dragon will attack Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!' Savior Star Dragon flew to the earthbound god like a blue phoenix finishing off its prey. 'Shooting Blaster Sonic!!' Savior Star Dragon flew through the giant swiftly killing it. The giant exploded into black fog. It engulfed Kiryu.

Savior Star Dragon must have heard Yusei's wish as it swooped in time to get Kiryu out of the fog and into Yusei's arms. 'Hang on, Kiryu! I won't abandon a friend! I'm going to save you this time!'

'Yusei… Earthboung God Ccapac Apu's effect… …will inflict damage equal to the attack power of the destroyed monster, which means that I… …receive a total of 3800 damage…'

'When I became a Dark Signer, I asked for one more wish. I wanted to play Team Satisfaction's last duel, the one that never came true back then.'

'Kiryu.'

Off Screen

The flames of the geoglyph died out as the giant disappeared. We didn't know anymore of what happened to Yusei after the duel. Blackbird disconnected from Yusei's D-Wheel when the duel ended. All we could see now was static Crow tried desperately to connect back to Yusei's D-Wheel pressing every button there is. Then his hands paused just above the buttons. He sighed and shut down Blackbird's system.

"Crow?" Ruka asked.

"What about Yusei?" I asked worrying that Yusei might be hurt.

"He's fine. See?" Crow pointed to the still flying Savior Star Dragon. "He just needs some time alone."

On Screen

We looked up to Savior Star Dragon thanking it for saving Yusei. It continued to fly away to the grey skies slowly dissipating. I wish this battle will end soon.

* * *

Author's Notes:

On Screen Script and Duel Script made possible by shriekv and tnkp.

Do I have anything to say about this chapter? Umm... Let's see. These took a long time because I am now busy with college. What else? Hmm... I like what I've written. And umm... This episode was so fast paced it was difficult to keep tract of what I should write and what should Rua's reactions could be. Hmm... Episode was really great in its own way. I love the duel background music they put. It really fit the mood. Kiryu drifting to ash was very saddening. (i-i) I have some complaints though. I swear Ruka's ponytail were longer in earlier episodes and Yusei's eyes keep changing from feline like (You know like Aki's?) to his normal edgy eyes. There are others too. Anyone know the reason for these?

**Review Replys:**

**Blue Hurricane **Thanks! And don't worry I took my time with this one. Thank you for your concerns. I promise I never rush my writing. I just hope you guys are okay with a long wait for the next chapter.

**volcaniclord **Hey VL! Glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one too. Have a fun after exam party! Looking forward to your fic's continuation.

**DreamsDragon **I will! I hope you liked this!

So yes I know I'm behind. Shriekv currently has up to episode 57 subbed videos. And Prismweapon probably has the others. But I'm only going by tnkp's subs. I'll do my best to get caught up. But no. I can't guaranteed I'll update this anytime soon. Plus I kinda want to work more on Protector. Nobody hate me for this please!

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Other readers feel free to leave a review! With critique or even just a simple great job. I love those! No flames though okay?

~LMG

PS

And oh yeah! No spoilers in the reviews okay? Great! Again thanks for all your support guys!


End file.
